Let Me Love You
by Sekai-GDL
Summary: Blaine Anderson a tout pour lui. Une merveilleuse petite amie. Un travail qui lui plait. Une vie qu'il a toujours souhaité. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ces yeux azur remplis de tristesse qui va bouleverser son monde et réveiller en lui des choses qu'il pensait enfoui à jamais.
1. Chapitre 01 - On The Rooftop

**Chapitre 01 – On The Rooftop …**

_Lorsque Blaine poussa la porte qui menait au toit de l'immeuble, il n'imaginait absolument qu'il y ferait la rencontre la plus importante de sa vie._

12H10. Blaine jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le hall du cabinet d'avocat dans lequel il travaillait. Vide. Même Patrice, l'agent d'accueil n'était pas à son poste, derrière son comptoir en marbre. Le moment était idéal. La plupart de ses collègues étaient partis déjeuner à l'extérieur et ceux restant mangeaient dans les locaux sociaux, ils ne le verraient donc pas passer avec son étui à guitare. Il avait donc le champ libre pour rejoindre son coin de liberté. Il enfila sa veste en tweed en se dirigeant vers son vestiaire pour en sortir sa guitare. Il observa le couloir le séparant de la cage d'escalier, ne repérant aucun mouvement de ses collègues et se pressa de s'y engouffrer, pour atteindre le toit, 4 étages au dessus de lui.

Il aimait venir sur ce toit le midi, pour s'exercer à la guitare. Assis sur un muret face à Central Park, il créait et jouait des chansons, suivant ses humeurs, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. Il n'avait jamais apprécié que les gens entendent ce qu'il chantait. Il trouvait ses textes très personnels, trop peut-être. Il ne créait ses chansons que pour lui. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les cordes, accorda la dernière et commença à jouer quelques notes.

_I hate where I'm at_

_Acting crazy like that_

_I know that I've been wrong_

_It's something I've been working on_

C'était le dernier texte qu'il avait écrit, « Jealousy ». Elle décrivait parfaitement son ressenti de ces derniers jours. Il n'aimait pas voir les personnes de son entourage graviter autour de lui et étaler leur bonheur à la figure quand lui ne parvenait pas à l'être. Il savait que c'était très égoïste de penser comme ça, mais il s'en moquait complètement. Ici, il pouvait chanter ce qu'il voulait, personne ne le jugerait …

Il lança un regard vers le grand parc vert qui s'étendait, rectangulaire et vaste, à perte de vue. Il sentait le vent frais de ce mois de décembre le frapper de plein fouet. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Devant cette force qui le poussait vers l'arrière et lui se tenant face à ce vent, il se sentait puissant. Seul, puissant, mais pas vraiment heureux.

L'avantage de ce toit faisait qu'il pouvait s'isoler, admirer la vue superbe sur ce gigantesque parc au milieu d'une des plus grandes villes du monde. Il aimait beaucoup cette ville. Il avait pu s'épanouir en quittant Westerville, Ohio pour y faire ses études de droit afin de devenir avocat. Il y avait rencontré de bons amis et la femme qui partageait sa vie, Shania, qu'il aimait sincèrement. Il aurait dû être heureux. D'où pouvaient bien provenir tout ce ressentiment … ?

Le temps, légèrement grisâtre rendait la scène un peu irréelle, floue, mais calme. Blaine se laissa complètement submerger par ses émotions. Les mots glissaient sur ses lèvres, évacuant sa rancœur. Il souhaitait que cela sorte, disparaisse de ses entrailles.

_Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out__  
__I can't seem to figure it in__  
__It's got nothing to do with me__  
__It's not even you, you see__  
__It's part of my chemistry__  
__It's this jealousy_

C'est lors du refrain qu'il aperçu une ombre sur sa gauche, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il cessa de chanter pour examiner cette ombre. Il s'agissait en fait d'un homme assez grand, portant un long manteau noir. Quand était-il arrivé ? Blaine était persuadé qu'il l'aurait entendu fermer la porte de la cage d'escalier.

L'inconnu se tenait debout sur le rebord du toit, face au vide, les pans de son manteau claquant au vent. La scène semblait légèrement irréelle. Blaine senti son cœur sauter un battement. Pris d'une légère panique, il ne su d'abord pas comment agir. Il jeta un rapide regard vers le vide qui s'étendait à sa droite. Cet homme allait-il se laisser tomber ? Blaine imagina plus ou moins cette vision dans son esprit et se pétrifia à cette idée. Non ! Il devait l'en empêcher. Il s'avança doucement vers le jeune homme :

- Excusez-moi !

Le jeune homme tourna lentement son visage vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique légèrement gris se posèrent sur Blaine, qui eut le souffle coupé par la beauté, la profondeur et surtout la tristesse de ces yeux.

- J'ai … Je pensais que vous alliez sauter …

- Non, j'aime venir ici pour la vue, répondit l'inconnu avec une voix fluide, et légèrement monotone, en souriant tristement.

Blaine tourna son regard vers ce parc, et acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait raison. La vue sur le parc était une des raisons pour lesquelles Blaine venait jouer ici. Ca et l'isolement.

- Vous avez une belle voix, finit par dire le jeune homme.

Blaine rougit légèrement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on l'entende chanter. Sa voix n'était pas jolie à ses oreilles. Il avait suffisamment entendu son père lui répéter d'arrêter de perdre son temps à apprendre à jouer de la guitare, vu qu'il avait une voix vraiment désagréable à écouter. Et à force d'entendre ce genre de discours, on finit par y croire, ce qui était le cas de Blaine. Sa voix n'était pas faîte pour chanter. Point.

- Merci, finit par bredouiller le guitariste, gêné.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Blaine observant le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, ce dernier fixant toujours le parc. Blaine était intrigué. Ce mystérieux inconnu dégageait une aura qui troublait vraiment le guitariste. Quelque chose résonnait chez Blaine, un « je-ne-sais-quoi » qui le perturba légèrement. Il était mal à l'aise. Il était sur le toit de son immeuble de travail avec un inconnu qui venait de le féliciter pour sa voix. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas cette situation.

- Vous chantez dans un groupe ?

La question venait de briser un silence pesant pour Blaine. Ce dernier fut surpris de la demande.

- Non, finit-il par répondre. Je ne chante que pour moi.

- C'est dommage, répondit l'inconnu. Vous pourriez faire un malheur avec une voix pareille … !

Le jeune homme au long manteau lui fit un sourire où la tristesse avait complètement disparue. Blaine ne s'attendait ni à la remarque agréable, ni au sourire. Il resta bouche bée quelques instants, fixant cet homme avec beaucoup d'incompréhension. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation. Comment pouvait-il trouver qu'il avait une belle voix alors que Blaine savait au fond de lui-même que sa voix n'était pas agréable pour chanter ? Ce type se moquait-il de lui ?

Blaine était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard figé sur Central Park, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'inconnu s'était éloigné du rebord, et se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers. Lorsque Blaine s'en aperçut, il eut juste le temps de voir le jeune homme s'engouffrer dans la sombre cage d'escalier. Le guitariste resta un moment dans ses réflexions, ne sachant pas comment qualifier cette rencontre. Il se demanda s'il fallait donner du crédit aux dires d'un inconnu. Il avait presque envie de croire qu'il pourrait un jour chanter. Mais son père avait été catégorique, jamais il n'accepterait autre chose pour Blaine que sa carrière d'avocat. Et la dernière chose que Blaine souhaitait, c'était d'attrister son père une nouvelle fois. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé …

Sa montre bipa, le sortant de sa torpeur. 13h, il devait redescendre maintenant s'il ne voulait pas que ses collègues découvrent son activité secrète du midi. Il était parvenu à le cacher en prétextant des rendez-vous de travail ou des repas avec Shania en extérieur, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de manger avec ses confrères. Il rangea sa guitare dans son étui, avec les quelques feuilles de notes qu'il avait faite pour y poser ses idées. Il se pressa dans la cage d'escalier, se demandant s'il tomberait sur l'inconnu. Mais il ne le croisa pas, rejoignant son bureau avec une légère pointe de déception. Etrangement, il n'avait pas vraiment de crainte que cet inconnu dévoile son petit secret. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cela ne le gênait pas. Peut-être parce que cet individu ne semblait pas appartenir au monde des avocats, tout simplement …

Lorsqu'il rentra le soir chez lui, Shania était déjà rentrée. Elle s'affairait dans la cuisine pour leur préparer un repas. Blaine s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire au coin. Ses longs cheveux auburn, légèrement ondulés, lui dissimulaient ses épaules. Elle portait un jean bleu très moulant et un simple chemisier blanc qui mettaient ses formes en valeur. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter.

- Blaine ! s'écria la jeune femme. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

- J'avais remarqué. C'est pour ça que je me suis approché silencieusement, ajouta-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

Il prit son tablier de cuisine accroché sur l'arrière de la porte de la cuisine pour venir aider Shania.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare pour ce soir alors ?

- Pose ton tablier ! répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard amusé. C'est moi qui vais tout préparer ce soir. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour nous.

Blaine leva son sourcil, intrigué.

- Oh ! Je suis gâté ! Quelle est donc cette fabuleuse nouvelle ? demanda-t-il avec un joli sourire charmeur.

- Mets-toi à table et patiente que le repas soit prêt. Je t'expliquerai tout lorsqu'on mangera.

Blaine s'exécuta, s'installant au comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon et alluma la télévision. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Shania cuisine, car ce n'était pas un domaine dans lequel elle était à l'aise. Mais Blaine appréciait les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui faire plaisir. Il se demanda ce que pouvait être cette nouvelle et une petite boule commença à se former au fond de son estomac, boule qu'il tenta de ne pas laisser amplifier.

Elle termina de préparer son plat de légumes et le servit avec un poulet qu'elle avait préparé au four. L'ensemble n'était pas extraordinaire mais Blaine était admiratif devant les efforts de Shania. Il la remercia par un tendre baiser et s'attaqua à son assiette qui dégageait de délicieux effluves qui lui avaient ouvert l'appétit.

- Alors, quelle est cette grande nouvelle ? demanda Blaine, toujours intrigué.

- Eh bien, mon boss m'a prise en entretien ce matin, un peu au dépourvu, commença-t-elle. Je n'étais pas super rassurée mais finalement, il m'a félicitée pour mes résultats de ces derniers mois et m'a proposée de m'occuper du dossier First Inc. !

Blaine comprit presque instantanément ce que cela signifiait. Il connaissait l'affaire. Tous les avocats de son cabinet espéraient obtenir ce contrat. Shania le fixait avec un regard impatient. Ses yeux marron ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi Blaine ne sautait pas de joie immédiatement pour elle.

Mais il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser tendre dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Félicitation, ma chérie ! Tu mérites tellement de travailler sur cette affaire. Depuis le temps que tu t'investis d'arrache pied. Je suis si fier de toi !

- Ouiiii ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis la principale avocate sur une affaire aussi énorme ! A seulement 24 ans ! Bon, j'ai déjà quelques idées. Que penses-tu de …

Mais Blaine avait déjà enfilé son masque de petit ami parfait, faisant semblant de l'écouter alors qu'il prenait conscience que Shania allait encore s'éloigner de lui. L'avocate était une carriériste pure et dure. Son seul objectif était de réussir sa vie professionnelle. Oh bien sûr, elle aimait Blaine. Mais elle préférait s'investir dans son travail avant toute chose. Et l'avocat savait qu'elle passerait beaucoup de temps sur cette affaire, encore plus que d'habitude. Il se demanda même si c'était pour apaiser ses craintes qu'elle était rentrée avant lui –évènement extrêmement rare- et lui avait préparé ce repas. Il dissimula sa déception, comme il le faisait souvent pour se concentrer sur les mots de Shania qui lui demandait des avis sur certains points de l'affaire auxquels elle avait déjà réfléchi. Il savait que son avis importait peu aux yeux de la jeune femme mais elle semblait désireuse de l'intégrer, du moins en partie, à ce gros projet.

Après le repas, ils s'installèrent devant leur télévision. Mais Shania fut d'humeur très câline, et fini par déboutonner le jean de Blaine pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Elle commença à onduler ses hanches sur lui, tenant son visage en coupe, embrassant avidement les lèvres de l'avocat. Blaine se laissait faire. Il avait des difficultés à se laisser aller complètement, surement préoccupé par l'annonce que venait de lui faire Shania. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être heureux pour elle ? Evidement, elle serait pas mal occupée durant les prochains mois, mais c'était l'opportunité de sa vie, il devait la soutenir. Il enlaça Shania et colla son visage au dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il respira son odeur, si apaisante pour lui. Elle chuchota son prénom, juste au coin de l'oreille.

Rien n'à faire.

Il ne parvenait pas à apprécier ce moment intime. Il décida de laisser son corps agir mécaniquement lorsque Shania prit son sexe en main. Il savait qu'elle n'y verrait que du feu. Sans qu'il ne se souvienne vraiment comment, ils étaient maintenant nus, toujours dans la même position. Shania menait, comme à son habitude, les mouvements du couple. Et il était en elle. Elle gémissait intensément, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de Blaine, modifiant le rythme ou ondulant les hanches pour modifier la pénétration de son partenaire. Très vite, il sentit que la jeune femme accélérait ses mouvements. Lui embrassait la poitrine légèrement transpirante de Shania, dissimulant son visage dans les cheveux longs de la jeune femme. Il ne sentait même pas l'orgasme venir. Il fallait pourtant qu'il en donne l'impression car il voyait que Shania allait atteindre très vite le sien. Alors qu'il sentait les muscles du sexe de Shania se resserrer autour de sa verge, il simula quelques gémissements, faisait croire à la jeune femme qu'il jouissait en même temps qu'elle.

Ils restèrent dans cette position à peine une minute, l'avocate tentant de retrouver une respiration correcte. Shania se leva très vite pour courir dans la salle de bain, sans un regard vers Blaine. Elle venait juste d'avoir son orgasme et ne s'aperçu même pas que lui avait simulé. Il resta dans cette position, nu, les jambes légèrement écartées, le sexe à moitié dur, le torse et le visage recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?

Après que Shania eut pris sa douche, Blaine prit la sienne, avant de retourner se coucher. Sa petite-amie semblait déjà endormie. Il se glissa sous la couette, et attendit que la chaleur de la couverture l'envahisse. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il fixait le plafond. Malgré les stores à la fenêtre, il parvenait à deviner les mouvements de lumières à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Les bruits étaient bien atténués, mais il imaginait parfaitement l'animation en dehors de son appartement.

Il ressentait une sorte de vide en lui. Et une énorme colère qui se tapissait dans les profondeurs de son esprit. D'où venait cette colère ? De la colère contre quoi ? Contre qui ? Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, repensa à sa journée de travail, aux dossiers qu'il avait traité, aux blagues douteuses de Patrice, la secrétaire, à sa pause déjeuner où il était monté sur le toit, à la rencontre avec ces yeux bleu tristes. La seule personne qui lui avait dit qu'il avait une belle voix. C'est avec cette image que Blaine s'endormi.


	2. Chapitre 02 - Anger Inside

**Chapitre 02 – Anger …**

Ce que Blaine suspectait se confirma. Rien que les deux premiers jours, Shania travailla plus que de raison. Elle partait le matin avant 8h, pour ne rentrer chez eux que bien après 23h le soir. Et au bout d'une semaine, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment tous les deux pour parler.

Ce mercredi soir-là, en quittant son travail, après avoir jeté un sourire à Patrice à l'accueil, qui gloussa doucement, telle une midinette, il décida de traîner plutôt que de rentrer directement chez lui. Il avait besoin de se mélanger au monde. Son attention fut attirée par de l'animation qui se dégageait d'un Starbucks devant lequel il passait souvent le matin. Ils organisaient une petite soirée autour d'un groupe qui interprétait quelques titres de leur répertoire. Blaine ne connaissait pas ce groupe, Adam and The Apples. Peu importe, il avait besoin de distraction.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir le café aussi plein. Ce groupe devait avoir sa célébrité, après tout. Tant mieux. Cela réchauffa le cœur légèrement amer de Blaine, après ces quelques jours de solitude forcée, qui se dirigea vers le comptoir pour se glisser dans la file d'attente. Voir les gens s'animer et discuter entre eux était agréable. Il se fit la remarque qu'il ne sortait pas assez et dépendait beaucoup trop de l'emploi du temps de Shania. Il se promit d'appeler Wes pour ses prochaines escapades. Wesley, de son vrai nom, était son plus fidèle ami, qu'il avait rencontré lors de leur parcours scolaire commun, à la Dalton Academy de Westerville. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, dont leur affection toute particulière pour le droit, ce qui les avait mené tous les deux à la New York Law School où ils avaient tous les deux obtenus leurs diplômes. Ils se voyaient peu, mais chaque retrouvaille était toujours des plus agréables.

Il avait un peu avancé dans la file d'attente lorsqu'une silhouette attira son regard, un peu devant lui. Ce long manteau noir, ce dos droit et ce regard si bleu. C'était l'inconnu du toit !

Blaine sentit bêtement les battements de son cœur s'accélérer un peu. Le jeune homme passa une commande pour un Mocha allégé. Il se décala de la file d'attente pour se placer sur la droite, attendant que sa commande soit prête. Blaine ne parvenait pas à lâcher des yeux le jeune homme, qui semblait fixer la scène où se préparaient les artistes – plutôt nombreux d'ailleurs - avec un léger sourire. Il commanda un double espresso. Il avait suivi du regard l'inconnu qui s'était installé seul sur une banquette, sur un côté de la salle, pas loin de la scène, contemplant les préparations du groupe, lançant parfois quelques signes vers l'un des membres qui le reconnaissait.

Blaine récupéra son café et hésita. Il sentait son estomac se contracter à l'idée d'aller déranger l'inconnu dans sa soirée. Mais une petite voix dans l'esprit de l'avocat lui souffla qu'il n'y avait rien de gênant dans le fait d'aller juste le saluer poliment. Il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme en réfléchissant à une approche simple.

- Bonsoir. La place est prise ? Finit-il par sortir, lançant son sourire le plus éclatant.

Le jeune homme tourna rapidement la tête vers Blaine en répondant un « Non » entre ses lèvres et se figea. Lorsqu'il sembla avoir compris où il avait déjà vu ce visage, un petit sourire se dessina sur sa bouche, ses yeux d'un bleu azur s'illuminant soudainement.

- Quelle étrange coïncidence de vous retrouver là … ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Blaine s'assit près du jeune homme. Il lui sourit poliment et ignora le frisson qui le parcouru quand leurs jambes se frôlèrent. La voix de l'inconnu n'était plus emplie de tristesse comme la semaine dernière et cela rassura Blaine, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

- Vous connaissez le groupe ? Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- Absolument pas, répondit Blaine en souriant. J'avoue que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et j'ai remarqué de l'animation dans le café en passant devant. Donc, je me suis lancé.

Il fit une petite pause avant d'ajouter :

- J'ai cru remarquer que certains membres du groupe vous faisaient signe. Vous les connaissez ?

- Oui, si on veut. Adam and The Apples est en fait une chorale de NYADA, dont j'ai fait rapidement parti, lors de mon passage là-bas.

- Oh ! Vous êtes comédien alors ?

L'inconnu fixa Blaine avec étonnement et se mit à rire, à gorge déployée. Blaine regarda son voisin de banquette sans comprendre la réaction, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, la bonne humeur de l'inconnu semblant contagieuse.

- Oh, excuse-moi … ! Tenta de dire le jeune homme entre deux rires. Euh … Excusez-moi, je veux dire …

- Blaine. Je m'appelle Blaine Anderson. Et toi ?

Il tendit sa main vers le jeune homme qui essuyait une larme de joie avec le dos de son autre main.

- Kurt, Kurt Hummel, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

- Ravi également, ajouta Blaine, souriant de plus belle.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Blaine ressentit à nouveau une sorte de décharge, de grands frissons dans son dos quand leurs mains se touchèrent. Il fit au mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- Pourquoi cette crise de rire, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Non, absolument pas. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé le rapprochement entre mon passage à NYADA et le fait que tu penses que je sois comédien. J'ai été surpris du cheminement que tu avais du faire pour en venir à cette conclusion. Je suis même flatté. Mais je ne suis pas du tout comédien. Je suis l'assistant d'Isabelle Wright pour le magasine Vogue.

- Oh ! C'est énorme ! Juste même mieux que d'être comédien !

- Merci, répondit Kurt, en baissant légèrement les yeux. Et toi ?

- Oh moi, rien d'aussi extraordinaire. Je suis avocat. Je travaille dans le cabinet qui se situe dans l'immeuble où on s'est rencontré.

Au souvenir de cette rencontre, ils se regardèrent, un léger sourire se dessinant sur leurs lèvres. Ils furent tirés de leur silence par une voix dans un micro. Un grand blond avec un accent anglais à couper au couteau commença à remercier les personnes présentes et présenta son groupe.

- Bien ! Assez de blablas ! Installez vous confortablement et Enjoy !

Il se plaça au milieu du groupe parfaitement aligné. Blaine n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la diversité du groupe. Il y avait beaucoup d'individus différents, autant par leur physique que par leur style vestimentaire. Entre le garçon un peu fort habillé tout en cuir noir, à la jeune asiatique vêtue comme une poupée, au grand roux à la coupe de cheveux défiant la gravité ou à la toute petite femme toute fine habillée (si on pouvait utiliser ce mot) d'une sorte de grand rideau en velours jaune poussin, le mélange des genres était en fait vraiment évident.

_L.A. face with the Oakland booty._

Lorsque Blaine comprit véritablement le sens de la chanson, il explosa de rire, comme une très grande partie de l'audience. Kurt sourit face à la réaction du public. Blaine lança un regard interrogatif à son voisin. Celui-ci s'approcha de son oreille :

- C'est avec cette chanson qu'Adam m'a fait connaître leur chorale. Je ne savais plus où me mettre !

- Ça a l'air vraiment sympa comme ambiance !

Kurt acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils tournèrent leurs visages vers la scène.

Blaine passa une excellente soirée. La chorale interpréta une dizaine de chansons, toutes aussi originales les unes que les autres. Lors de la pause, après la cinquième chanson, Adam était venu saluer Kurt. Blaine les avait laissés seuls le temps d'aller acheter de nouvelles consommations. Lorsqu'il revint vers Kurt, ce dernier était seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Un Moccha allégé pour Monsieur Kurt.

- Merci bien, Monsieur Blaine, répondit le jeune homme, avec la même intonation de voix.

La compagnie de Kurt lui avait fait énormément de bien au moral. Le jeune homme s'était révélé être fan de comédie musicale, tout comme lui, semblait avoir un sens inné et aiguë de la mode (d'où son travail), qu'il adorait New-York, car il y était libre, qu'ils regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour chanter avec un groupe. Beaucoup de choses qui parlaient très bien à Blaine, à part peut-être la mode.

Il était plus de minuit quand ils se séparèrent devant le café. Blaine prit la direction de son appartement, situé à quelques blocks de là, avec quelques gargouillis étranges au fond de l'estomac. Il était content de sa soirée et c'est donc avec plein de bonne humeur qu'il rentra dans son appartement. L'appartement était vide, noir et froid. Il vit le voyant du répondeur clignoter. Il sorti son portable de sa poche. Aucun appel manqué. Il enclencha le répondeur pour écouter le message.

« Blaine, c'est Shania. Juste un petit message pour te prévenir que je pars quelques jours pour L.A. Mon patron veut que je rencontre des collègues avocats qui travaillent sur une affaire similaire à la mienne. Et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Désolé de te laisser en plan. Je reviens mardi prochain. Bisous. »

Il entendit qu'elle avait pris une petite pause, hésitant à ajouter autre chose que le « bisous ». Véritable douche froide. Blaine se sentit à nouveau seul, la soirée complètement balayée par un simple message. Pourquoi avoir laissé un message répondeur au lieu de l'appeler sur son portable ? Il ressentait une certaine colère gronder au fond de lui, à avoir été abandonné comme ça. Il aurait voulu lui faire partager sa bonne humeur, lui raconter sa soirée avec Kurt et la chorale. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi. Il arriva le lendemain matin à son cabinet d'avocat où sa collègue Anita, petite rouquine un peu rondelette, le taquina de l'air fatigué qu'il avait.

- J'en connais un qui a passé une nuit bien chargée avec Shania, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter, lui grogna un mot incompréhensible et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il évita ses collègues toute la journée. Et la suivante. Le vendredi soir, en quittant son travail. Il soupira en pensant à son week-end complètement seul. Shania ne l'avait même pas appelé. Et il n'allait pas le faire, sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, trop occupée à faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux, travailler sans relâche. Alors qu'il errait sur les trottoirs de Manhattan, plongé dans sa rancune, il ne rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit au Starbucks où il avait passé sa soirée avec Kurt. Ce souvenir lui réchauffa le cœur. Il ressentit l'envie subite de le revoir.

Il sorti son portable de sa poche et chercha le bâtiment de Vogue sur le GPS. Il ne se situait pas trop loin, il aurait une vingtaine de minutes de marche à pieds, il rentrerait surement tard.

- Peu importe, personne ne m'attend chez moi, de toute façon, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même, avec une voix teintée d'amertume.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller trouver Kurt sur son lieu de travail. Il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'il y soit. Mais une petite voix en lui le persuadait de tenter sa chance, cette même petite voix qui l'avait poussé à aller le saluer au Starbucks. Il trouva le bâtiment assez vite. Il s'installa sur un banc en face, avec un sandwich qu'il avait acheté en chemin, n'ayant rien mangé de la journée. Il resta installé là durant deux bonnes heures. Il vit beaucoup de monde sortir des bureaux, mais n'aperçut jamais Kurt. Il était 21h, lorsqu'il décida de rentrer chez lui, se sentant étrangement ridicule et déçu en même temps. Arrivé dans son appartement, il sentit à nouveau cette colère lui prendre les tripes.

Il allait à nouveau passer son week-end seul …

Les deux jours qui suivirent défilèrent très lentement. Il avait traîné au lit le plus longtemps possible mais son corps avait décidé que 9h30 était une heure suffisante pour se réveiller. Il erra dans son salon les deux jours, habillé uniquement d'un caleçon délavé et d'un t-shirt troué à la manche, écrivant les paroles de « Jealousy » dans son intégralité, l'interprétant encore et encore, crachant sa rancœur. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il sentait toujours cette colère au fond de lui, tapie, attendant le bon moment pour éclater. Il ne mangea quasiment pas, ne prit pas la peine de se laver. Il était 17h le dimanche lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- Chéri ?

- Oui, répondit froidement Blaine, c'est moi.

- Ca … Ca va ?

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- A ton avis … ?

- Ecoute. Je sais que je ne suis pas excusable. C'est la première pause que j'ai depuis mercredi. Je n'ai pas eu une minute pour moi, entre rendez-vous et repas d'affaire. Tu n'imagines pas le rythme que cette affaire m'impose !

- C'est bien pour toi, c'est tout ce qui compte, répondit-il machinalement, d'une voix monotone.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Je te promets de bien m'occuper de toi à mon retour. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu mérites qu'on prenne soin de toi.

Blaine ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de faire d'efforts. Il sentit une énorme boule de colère grimper très lentement le long de son œsophage, colère qui avait mûrie toute la semaine dans son estomac. Non, elle était là depuis plus longtemps que la semaine dernière. Bien plus longtemps ... Il se demanda s'il devait laisser cette colère parler à sa place. Il se ravisa, sachant au fond de lui-même que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Il ravala sa colère, littéralement.

- Ok. Prends soin de toi en attendant.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis bien entourée ici. A mardi, Blaine.

- Ouais, à mardi.

Il la sentit encore hésiter. Elle n'ajouta rien et raccrocha. Blaine fixa son écran de téléphone, où s'affichait une photo d'eux deux, souriants, amoureux, heureux. Il alla dans le menu de son téléphone et changea le fond d'écran, ne désirant pas voir une photo qui ne ressemblait pas à la réalité.

Blaine retourna le lundi soir devant les bureaux de Vogue. Il espérait secrètement tomber sur Kurt. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi cela le travaillait autant, mais il ressentait le besoin de le voir. Rien que le voir. Il fini par abandonner son idée vers 22h (cela faisait 2h30 qu'il attendait sur ce banc, ça en devenait ridicule). Il passa le reste de la soirée à nettoyer l'appartement, vu le laisser-aller auquel il s'était adonné durant le week-end. Il était partagé sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis du retour de Shania. Il avait évidement très envie de la revoir, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, mais quelque chose au fond de lui ne parvenait pas à pardonner le fait qu'elle l'ait laissé seul durant cette semaine, sans vraiment le prévenir.

La journée du mardi passa très vite. Blaine se plongea dans son travail à plein régime. Il n'avait pas envie de ressasser sa rancune toute la journée. Heureusement, il travaillait en ce moment sur des dossiers importants qui exigeaient beaucoup de concentration. Il se pressa donc de rentrer le soir. Il était passé faire quelques achats, se disant qu'il préparerait un petit repas de bienvenue pour l'avocate. Il fît de son mieux pour atténuer sa colère grondante, se persuadant que cette situation était, de toute façon, temporaire et que tout redeviendrait normal quand elle aurait gagné ce cas, car il était persuadé qu'elle gagnerait.

21h17. Toujours aucune nouvelle. Il avait envoyé quelques SMS pour qu'elle le prévienne de son heure d'arrivée. Il n'avait (évidement, ironisa-t-il pour lui-même) reçu aucune nouvelle. Il tenta de s'installer devant un programme télé quelconque mais il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître l'agacement qui montait en lui.

22h27. « L'avion vient d'atterrir, je serais là tard, je dois passer aux bureaux pour déposer mes dossiers ». Vraiment ? Déposer ses dossiers à 22h30 ? Cela ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain ?

23h37. Le bruit de la clé qui glisse dans la serrure. Blaine était assis dans son sofa, dans la pénombre la plus complète. Seules les lumières de la rue éclairaient légèrement l'appartement. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il ne dormait pas. Il bouillait littéralement. Lorsque Shania ouvrit la porte, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, et découvrit avec surprise que Blaine l'attendait. Elle sourit en posant son manteau sur le crochet derrière la porte mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son compagnon n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il patientait. Il devait être en colère. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Blaine ?!

Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, tourna la tête vers l'avocate, tentant de paraître le plus neutre possible. Shania s'approchait de lui, avec un sourire gêné. Il détestait ce sourire … !

- Je suis désolée, reprit-elle, en s'asseyant près de lui, doucement. J'aurais dû te prévenir que je rentrais tard. J'ai été débordée pendant toute cette semaine, ça été de la folie et …

- Evidemment, pourquoi me tenir au courant ? Coupa Blaine, la voix légèrement tremblante de colère.

Shania se rendit compte immédiatement de l'état de son petit-ami. Elle posa sa main celle de Blaine. Le contact aurait dû rassurer le jeune homme. Au contraire, il sentit que c'était la faute de trop, la fameuse goutte d'eau …

- A QUOI BON ME PRÉVENIR QUE TU DISPARAIS PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ? SANS M'APPELER OU ME LE DIRE EN FACE ? JUSTE EN ME LAISSANT UN PUTAIN DE MESSAGE SUR CE PUTAIN DE RÉPONDEUR DE MERDE ! TU NE M'AS APPELÉ QU'UNE SEULE FOIS CETTE SEMAINE ! UNE ! SEULE ! FOIS !

Il avait bondi hors du sofa et se tenait devant elle, cette dernière se recroquevillant légèrement.

- Je sais, j'ai vraiment pas assurée sur ce coup là, mais c'était une telle opportunité pour moi que je ne pouvais pas refuser l'offre de mon boss et …

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? Opportunité mon cul ! Tu n'es qu'une putain de carriériste de merde qui n'est heureuse que quand elle se fout à 200% dans son putain de taf sans prendre en compte les putains de dommages qu'elle cause autour d'elle !

- Blaine ! Je n'y peux rien si je réussi mieux que toi dans ce métier, je sais que tu …

- NE TERMINE MÊME PAS CETTE PHRASE !

Son corps tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Il se retourna et donna un violent coup de pied dans une chaise qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Celle-ci vola à travers la pièce pour aller exploser contre un mur en brique, dans un vacarme assez assourdissant.

- Mais tu es complètement malade ? s'écria la jeune femme en hurlant.

Il se tourna vers elle, les pupilles dilatées par la colère immense qu'il avait en lui. Il avait envie de lui faire du mal. Véritablement. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle. Elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi il était en colère. Elle, toujours elle. Encore elle. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe de cet appartement, de ce lieu, de cette prison. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ça …

Il parti en trombe dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus chaude. Shania s'était approchée de l'embrassure de la porte et tenta de renouer le dialogue

- Blaine, je t'en pris, calme-toi. Il faut qu'on en parle. Je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de perdre du temps à gérer nos problèmes alors que je joue ma carrière sur cette affaire, tu le sais.

Il voulait qu'elle se taise. Qu'elle arrête de débiner toutes ses conneries. Qu'elle la ferme !

Il passa devant elle sans même lui jeter un regard, prit son manteau et sorti en claquant la porte. Elle ne chercha même pas à le retenir. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes, les poings serrés, les jointures de ses articulations légèrement blanchies par la force de la colère. Mais il sentait ses yeux le piquer, retenant les larmes qui cherchaient à s'échapper de toute leur force. Il avait mal. La colère et la tristesse se mélangeaient, l'envahissaient par gigantesques vagues, l'immergeant complètement. Il avait l'impression de se noyer sous toute cette pression.

Il finit par se laisser tomber sur un banc, sans trop savoir où il était rendu et hurla de toute ses forces, se penchant vers l'avant, la tête entre ses jambes, les poings encore plus serrés, comme si ses doigts allaient se déchirer du reste de ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Il posa son visage dans les paumes de ses mains et fondit en larmes.

Non, il fallait vraiment que cela s'arrête …


	3. Chapitre 03 - The Others

**Chapitre 03 – The Others …**

Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux le jeudi matin, il fut étonné de voir que son réveil ne l'avait pas réveillé. 6h34. Il aurait du sonner dans une dizaine de minutes. Tant pis, maintenant qu'il était éveillé, autant en profiter. Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain, en se frottant les yeux, pour son rituel du matin. Après une douche très chaude, comme il l'aimait, il s'installa sur son tabouret, devant son armoire à pharmacie qui contenait tous ses produits de beauté. Kurt aimait par-dessus tout prendre soin de lui.

Durant sa préparation habituelle, il se surprit à chantonner quelques airs qui vagabondaient dans son esprit, en repensant à sa soirée de la veille. En plus qu'il soit joli garçon, la compagnie de Blaine avait été vraiment agréable. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose sur lui durant la soirée mais il avait apprécié retrouver le charmant avocat à la voix mélodieuse. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la bouche de l'avocat si expressive lorsqu'il riait. Kurt s'était même laissé aller à imaginer quelques duos avec la voix de Blaine durant la soirée.

_Non. Ne commence pas à glisser sur cette pente, on sait tous les deux où ça va nous mener … Encore …  
_  
Le regard de Kurt s'assombrit légèrement, fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Il secoua la tête, comme pour oublier quelques pensées négatives et reprit sa toilette.

Il s'attarda quelques minutes pour accorder sa tenue, coutume dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Dans un milieu comme celui de Vogue, l'apparence était essentielle. Mais c'était une attitude que Kurt entretenait depuis des années, déjà, depuis qu'il s'était assumé au lycée. Il avait toujours aimé suivre une mode, la sienne, qu'il inventait au gré de ses humeurs, de ses découvertes, de ses inspirations. Et c'était cette mode, justement, qui lui avait permis d'accéder au poste d'assistant personnel d'Isabelle Wright, rédactrice en chef de Vogue.

Bien sûr, en quittant Lima, dans l'Ohio, Kurt ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que sa vie prenne ce tournant. Il était parti pour conquérir les planches de Broadway. Il adorait chanter et interpréter les grands titres des comédies musicales qui avaient bercé son enfance. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement et il s'était retrouvé à travailler pour Isabelle. Il ne le regrettait absolument pas. Il se sentait enfin à sa place dans cette immense ville de New-York.

8h20. Il était fin prêt. Il sortit de chez lui en caressant son chat, Elphaba et prit la direction des bureaux de Vogue. Isabelle lui avait trouvé un appartement non loin de son lieu de travail, ce qui faisait qu'il s'y rendait à pied. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à fredonner _Baby Got Back_, qu'Adam avait chanté la veille. L'éclat de rire de Blaine lui revint en mémoire, ses dents si blanches, sa bouche si grande et joyeuse, ses yeux si pétillants de bonne humeur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses propres lèvres dessiner un petit sourire sur son visage. Il rentra dans l'immeuble de Vogue et ce sourire idiot n'avait pas quitté son visage. Il était toujours là lorsqu'il arriva au 24ème étage et tomba sur Isabelle, qui fut immédiatement intriguée par le visage si heureux de son assistant.

- Oh ! Mon joli Kurt semble de bonne humeur ce matin ! Ta soirée a été bonne ? Tu as aimé revoir Adam après tout ce temps ?  
- Oui, merci ! J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

Il hésita quelques secondes. Isabelle le fixait avec ce regard qui signifiait : « Si tu veux parler, j'ai du temps à te consacrer. » Il ne savait pas résister à ce regard …

- Mais pas que grâce à Adam. A vrai dire, continua-t-il en fermant la porte du bureau d'Isabelle et en s'asseyant en face à elle, je suis tombé sur un charmant jeune homme, celui que j'avais croisé sur le toit de l'immeuble, la semaine dernière …  
- Super ! C'est une excellente coïncidence !  
- C'est ce que je me suis dis, ajouta-t-il timidement. On a discuté, il m'a offert un café, on a passé une bonne soirée.

Il sourit à Isabelle. Celle-ci était encore plus intriguée. Kurt n'avait pas parlé d'un homme depuis longtemps maintenant. Peut-être était-il prêt à avancer … ?

- Et vous allez vous revoir ? Demanda-t-elle, le plus innocemment possible.

Un léger voile passa devant les yeux de Kurt. Isabelle le remarqua immédiatement. Personne ne parvenait à lire les changements d'attitude de Kurt car il avait appris avec les années à se parer d'une carapace indestructible qui l'aidait à dissimuler son mal-être. Personne sauf elle. Car elle avait été là lors des pires moments de la vie de son assistant. Elle le connaissait vraiment bien.

- Non, dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle reconnu, le fameux sourire de façade. Nous n'avons pas échangé nos numéros. Et il ne doit certainement pas être homo, je n'ai pas envie de me faire de fausses joies … !  
- Oui, je comprends.

C'était ça qu'il adorait chez Isabelle. Jamais elle ne le jugeait sur son comportement. Pas depuis qu'elle savait pour lui. Elle se leva pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue et reprit son rôle de rédactrice en chef en lui exposant les directives de la journée.

Kurt aimait vraiment son travail. Il était presque reconnaissant d'avoir raté son année à NYADA et d'avoir eu l'opportunité de collaborer avec Isabelle. Elle était vraiment très importante à ses yeux, elle l'avait aidé à se relever, à trouver d'autres voies, dont la mode, qui avait toujours été un domaine dans lequel Kurt excellait. Bien sûr, le travail n'était pas toujours facile. D'ailleurs, sa rédactrice venait de lui annoncer qu'ils devaient préparer un énorme dossier sur l'influence du style oriental qu'ils présenteraient à un groupe de richissimes japonais le mardi qui arrivait. Kurt savait que cela allait lui prendre énormément de temps. Mais il s'en moquait. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait et il aimait s'investir à plus de 100% dans ce qu'il entreprenait.

Les soirs qui suivirent, il travailla très tard, souvent après 23h. Mais cela ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper du reste comme ça. Il prit juste quelques heures de pause le samedi après-midi pour rejoindre Isabelle à une exposition d'art contemporain à laquelle elle tenait absolument à assister. Il reçu un appel d'Adam le samedi soir.

- Salut beauté ! Ça va bien ?  
- Oui, très bien, répondit Kurt légèrement surpris.  
- Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu étais intéressé pour venir prendre un café avec moi ce soir ?

Kurt sentit son cœur se resserrer légèrement. Il se mit à réfléchir le plus vite possible et trouva l'excuse parfaite pour refuser, sans même avoir à mentir.

- C'eut été avec plaisir mais nous travaillons sur un énorme dossier avec Isabelle, et je dois me pencher dessus dès ce soir. Une autre fois, peut-être ?  
- Oui, pas de problème, répondit Adam, la voix déçue. Je te rappelle pour une autre sortie dans quelques temps, d'accord ?  
- Oui, avec plaisir, Adam.

Il raccrocha. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne se rappelleraient pas.

Le lundi soir, Kurt était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il s'était tellement investi dans ce projet qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se reposer correctement. Il avait travaillé l'intégralité de son dimanche à préparer des panneaux de présentations qu'il avait fait lui-même, car il aimait par-dessus tout le travail manuel. Il avait également travaillé sur une tenue stylisée orientale qu'il porterait lors de ladite présentation. Isabelle l'interpella après qu'il s'en soit pris à un rédacteur car ce dernier avait utilisé une mauvaise police de caractère pour rédiger son article au brouillon.

- Kurt, j'apprécie que tu t'investisses autant sur ce dossier, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse perdre le contrôle à cause de ça !  
- Mais Isabelle, tu sais bien que si on ne repasse pas derrière tout le monde, on n'obtiendra jamais le résultat qu'on attend de nous et il faut aussi que j'aille voir les imprimeurs car ils ont décidé justement cette semaine de changer les couleurs des colonnes de présentations sans nous en parler ce qui fait qu'on doit revoir l'intégralité de la présentation et donc …  
- STOP !

Kurt se figea. Il fixa Isabelle qui s'était levée et lui avait posé un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Ça suffit, tu pars complètement en vrille ! Kurt, pour ce soir, c'est terminé. Il est 22h, je veux que tu rentres chez toi, t'occupes d'Elphaba et que tu dormes. Prends un bon bain relaxant. J'ai besoin que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme pour demain. Nous fignolerons demain matin et nous assurerons pendant la présentation, car le travail que nous allons présenter est juste parfait. Et demain soir, on sort. On va aller dans ce petit théâtre français, tu sais, celui où on aime bien aller ?  
- Le Petit Moulin ? S'exclama Kurt  
- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant, sachant qu'elle avait obtenu la réaction qu'elle désirait.

Elle vit dans son regard qu'il décortiquait la proposition dans son esprit.

- Très bien, finit-il par admettre. Tu as raison, un bon bain me fera le plus grand bien, mon corps crie au scandale depuis dimanche soir. Et je crois qu'Elphaba me boude un peu. Merci, Isabelle. A demain, bonne soirée.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et parti presque en courant. Isabelle le suivi du regard avec un petit sourire, puis s'affala dans son fauteuil lorsqu'il disparu derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira. Elle n'arriverait pas à sortir Kurt de son semblant de vie sans une aide extérieure. Mais elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire de plus maintenant. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui faire rencontrer d'autres personnes. Mais Kurt n'avait jamais dépassé le stade amical, car il ne laissait jamais quiconque aller au-delà. Elle soupira à nouveau, et ramassa ses affaires pour quitter son bureau, ses pensées toujours occupées à chercher une solution aux problèmes de Kurt.

Le lendemain, Kurt semblait légèrement moins tendu. Il avait fait sa présentation sans aucune erreur, Isabelle savait qu'il s'en sortirait parfaitement. Les responsables japonais semblaient ravis de ce qu'ils avaient entendu, et c'est remplis de bonne humeur que Kurt et Isabelle se retrouvèrent à la porte du Petit Moulin, petit théâtre caché dans les méandres des ruelles de Manhattan. Géré par un français expatrié, nos deux compères adoraient l'ambiance très stylisée de ce lieu. Tout rappelait la France, autant dans les décors que dans ce qu'ils proposaient en boisson. Ils se commandèrent une bouteille de vin blanc avec un plateau de fromage –du fromage pour accompagner le vin ? Ces français ont vraiment des idées farfelues- et discutèrent une longue partie de la soirée du succès du dossier et des projets qu'ils voulaient aborder dans les prochains volumes du magazine, tout cela dans une bonne humeur qui faisait plaisir à Isabelle.

Kurt riait de bon cœur. Il appréciait vraiment cette soirée. Il était content qu'Isabelle veille sur lui. Elle était pour lui comme une roue de secours, une ancre à laquelle s'accrocher. Tant qu'il évitait de se mélanger aux autres et qu'il suivait les conseils de sa chef, tout irait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, vu qu'Isabelle se chargerait de tout régler si un problème survenait. Oui, définitivement, cette vie lui convenait.

Isabelle s'excusa un instant pour aller faire un petit tour aux toilettes. Kurt se demanda s'il devait recommander une autre bouteille. Il allait se lever quand un homme, grand, brun, aux yeux très sombres, se posta juste devant sa table, face à lui. Kurt leva son regard vers l'homme qui lui sourit.

- J'attendais patiemment que tu te retrouves seul, mon beau.  
- Euh …

La timidité de Kurt prit immédiatement le dessus et il se retrouva complètement paralysé sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise face à un inconnu.

- Je m'appelle Joshua. Et tu es ?  
- Kurt, répondit ce dernier, timidement.  
- Joli prénom, dit l'inconnu avec un sourire qui fit frissonner Kurt de crainte. Tu serais intéressé pour boire un verre avec moi ?

Kurt sentit la panique le gagner de plus en plus. Il ne pu empêcher son esprit de lui ramener quelques images : une soirée, des garçons, des flatteries, de l'alcool, des caresses, le groupe, les regards, la force, la douleur, l'humiliation. Il se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter Joshua qui attendait sa réponse.

- Je suis … Hésita Kurt. Je suis ici avec une amie, je ne peux pas … T'accompagner …  
- Oh, et bien que dirais-tu de se retrouver quand tu auras terminé ta soirée avec ton amie ? Enchaîna l'homme aux yeux sombres, approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de Kurt.

Ce dernier se recula rapidement, faisant tomber sa chaise. Il récupéra son manteau à la hâte et couru vers la sortie, complètement terrorisé par ce qui venait de se passer. Isabelle eut juste le temps de le voir sortir en vitesse, jetant un regard rapide vers la table où elle avait passé la soirée avec Kurt, pour voir un grand homme plutôt charmant qui fixait la sortie avec un regard incrédule.


	4. Chapitre 04 - Some Nights

**Chapitre 04 – Some Nights …**

Isabelle se pressa d'aller récupérer ses affaires, payer les consommations de la soirée et sortie dans la ruelle. Elle se doutait bien que Kurt ne serait pas là. Il avait dû prendre la direction de son appartement. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de poser des questions au jeune homme qu'elle avait trouvé debout près de leur table. Elle avait bien une idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle prit son téléphone.

Kurt, plongé dans des pensées assez sombres, des larmes glissant sur ses joues rougies par les sanglots, sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner et à vibrer dans sa poche. C'était Isabelle. Quel idiot ! Il était parti comme une furie et l'avait laissée en plant ! Il décrocha.

- Isabelle, je suis vraiment désolé … Commença-t-il, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler les légers sanglots dans la voix.

- Kurt, tu te rends compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil !

- Oui … Je suis désolé …

Il renifla. Isabelle sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. La soirée ne s'était absolument pas passée comme elle le souhaitait, elle avait même laissé Kurt bien plus mal qu'il ne l'était la veille. Il était de nouveau malheureux, plongeant à nouveau dans les méandres de son mal-être. Il fallait qu'elle limite la casse et elle savait parfaitement comment faire.

- Ecoute, Kurt, reprit-elle après un petit silence. Je veux que tu rentres chez toi. Demain, ne viens pas travailler. Je te transfère en rentrant un petit budget pour que tu fasses le tour des boutiques demain. Repérage des nouveautés. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Kurt se laissa envahir par une vague de chaleur qui le submergea complètement, recouvrant presque immédiatement ce sentiment de terreur qui se tapissait au fond de son estomac. Isabelle était vraiment la meilleure pour lui éviter les souffrances et lui faire oublier ses peines. Il l'aimait tellement pour ça.

- Evidemment que je ferais ça pour toi, Isabelle.

Il prit une petite pause, cherchant ses mots.

- Merci … Merci d'être là pour moi, et de ne jamais me juger.

- Kurt … Je sais que tu es malheureux. Mais je sais aussi que tu finiras par trouver la force de surmonter ça. J'ai confiance en toi. Je te file juste un petit coup de pouce en attendant !

- Merci … Excuse-moi encore pour ce soir. Je t'appelle demain après mes achats. Bonne nuit Isabelle.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt. A demain.

Il raccrocha et soupira. Il avait une chance énorme d'avoir trouvé cette femme. En fait, c'était plutôt elle qui l'avait trouvé. Et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Sans Isabelle, il ne savait vraiment pas où il serait aujourd'hui.

Il prit donc la direction de son appartement. Il passa devant une des nombreuses entrées de Central Park et se rappela qu'il connaissait un petit raccourci à travers le parc pour rentrer chez lui. Il aimait l'ambiance apaisante de la nuit. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait été inquiète dans ce parc gigantesque à cette heure de la soirée, malgré les lumières qui éclairaient les allées. Mais Kurt n'était pas de ces gens-là. Il aimait se fondre dans l'obscurité et passer inaperçu. Il se glissa dans les ténèbres de la végétation pour qu'elles s'emparent de lui. Il était tellement à l'aise dans cette noirceur. Personne ne pouvait le voir, personne ne pouvait l'attaquer, personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

C'est pour ça que le cri qu'il entendit à ce moment-là manqua de stopper les battements de son cœur. Un cri terrible rempli de tristesse. Kurt se figea et observa les alentours. Il finit par entendre des sanglots, provenant d'un banc peu éclairé, à quelques dizaines d'enjambés de lui. Un homme semblait recroquevillé, pleurant dans ses mains. Kurt se demanda s'il devait aller voir l'homme en question. Il sentit une énorme boule de stress se former dans son estomac.

Non. Il avait peur. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller parler à un inconnu.

Il reprit son parcours, faisant au mieux pour ignorer les sanglots de l'homme, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il allait devoir passer près de lui. Kurt hésita. Il aura pu faire un détour et passer à travers la pelouse derrière le banc et s'arranger pour que l'homme ne le voit pas.

_Non, Kurt. Tu peux passer devant cet homme. Il est triste. Il ne va pas te sauter dessus. N'aie pas peur. _

Il prit une grande inspiration et poursuivi sa route, passant lentement devant l'homme en pleurs. Il fixa son regard droit devant lui.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur … Tu n'as pas à avoir peur …

Kurt se murmurait ce mantra, pour se persuader qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. L'homme releva doucement sa tête qui était jusque là enfouie dans ses mains et dévisagea la personne qui passait devant lui, murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Kurt ? S'étonna l'homme, la voie tremblante.

Kurt sursauta. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'inconnu pour se rendre compte qu'il était face à Blaine, le visage couvert de larmes, les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra instantanément et sa peur disparu presque en même temps. Il s'approcha de l'avocat.

- Blaine !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le bouclé baissa la tête. Il ne semblait pas vouloir croiser son regard.

- Je …

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion et ajouta :

- Pas mal de mauvaises choses qui s'accumulent. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur quelqu'un ici …

Kurt s'agenouilla devant Blaine et posa une de ses mains sur un des genoux de l'avocat. Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus azurs emplis de tristesse. Kurt ressentit tout à coup le besoin de prendre soin de Blaine. L'avocat semblait tellement mal au point qu'il su que c'était la seule chose à faire, même si cela faisait affreusement peur à Kurt. Une petite voix lui hurlait de partir en courant et de laisser Blaine seul avec ses pleurs. Mais Kurt ne voulait pas écouter cette voix. Il ne voulait pas céder à sa peur. Pas encore … Il se releva pour prendre place aux côtés de Blaine sur le banc.

- Blaine, je ne te demande pas de me raconter ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie, on se connait à peine. Mais sache qu'il peut être bon parfois de se confier à quelqu'un qui a un regard extérieur sur notre propre vie.

Kurt sourit au souvenir d'Isabelle le recueillant chez lui, prenant soin de lui durant la période la plus difficile de sa vie. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui était au courant, et c'était bien suffisant. Il avait été heureux qu'elle soit là, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Blaine resta un moment sans prononcer le moindre son.

- Je te remercie Kurt. Mais ce n'est pas encore vraiment clair dans mon esprit. Là, je suis surtout en colère contre le monde entier parce que …

Il se stoppa, les mots ne semblant pas parvenir à dépasser les lèvres. Kurt le regardait, Blaine semblait lutter contre lui-même, pour trouver les bons mots.

- … Parce que je déçois les gens autour de moi …

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Kurt connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment, puisqu'il l'avait toujours eu en lui, profondément ancré dans son esprit. Il avait été suffisamment harcelé au lycée parce qu'il tentait de s'assumer dans une ville où personne ne le laissait s'épanouir. Il avait fini par se persuader qu'il n'était bon qu'à décevoir les personnes avec qui il entrait en contact.

Aucun des deux ne semblait savoir quoi dire, pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Kurt n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, mais il restait persuadé qu'il ne devait pas laisser Blaine seul. Il avait envie de traîner là, avec lui, le plus longtemps possible. La montre de Blaine bipa, indiquant 1h. Kurt frissonna légèrement, et referma son manteau un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Kurt, j'apprécie que tu veuilles me tenir compagnie, mais il est tard, tu devrais rentrer avant d'attraper un coup de froid.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi, avoua-t-il, faiblement.

- Oh !? S'étonna Blaine, en levant son visage vers son voisin.

Kurt sentit son cœur s'emballer. Pourquoi diable avait-il été dire ce genre de conneries ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester son franc parler parfois … ! Son esprit se mit directement à chercher une idée pour évacuer la gêne qui devait être plus qu'apparente, vu qu'il sentait ses joues rougir.

- Je voulais dire que j'aimerais chanter un peu. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien interprété ! S'exclama-t-il avec une fausse joie.

Il croisa les doigts pour que Blaine ne se rende pas compte de l'énorme mensonge qu'il venait de lui sortir.

- Et bien, on pourrait toujours essayer de … Jouer tous les deux. Je me débrouille avec une guitare et …

Il s'arrêta, fixant Kurt intensément, comme cherchant une réaction de sa part. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il n'avait effectivement plus chanté depuis très longtemps. Il ne savait pas s'il en était encore capable. Mais s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, cela ne devrait certainement pas être gênant …

- Ok. Nous devrions faire ça. Mais pas ce soir. Tu avais raison sur le fait qu'il se fait tard et qu'il commence à faire sérieusement froid.

Blaine lui lança un sourire qui fit sursauter le cœur de Kurt. Pourquoi avait-il une bouche aussi expressive ? L'avocat mit sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un téléphone qu'il tendit à Kurt.

- File-moi ton numéro pour qu'on se retrouve. J'ai déjà l'endroit. Je loue une petite chambre de bonne de l'autre côté de Central Park où je peux jouer tranquille quand je ne peux pas accéder au toit de l'immeuble de mon bureau.

- Tu ne joues pas chez toi ? Demanda Kurt, prenant le portable pour y enregistrer son propre numéro.

- Je … Non. Disons que je ne préfère pas en parler pour le moment, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Une sorte de voile était passée très vite devant les yeux de Blaine. Kurt fut intrigué mais ne chercha pas plus. Il ne voulait pas gêner l'avocat avec ses questions. Il lui rendit son téléphone.

- Très bien alors, Blaine. J'attends de tes nouvelles.

Il se leva et tendit sa main. Blaine glissa sa main dans la sienne et le salua poliment. Kurt fit de son mieux pour dissimuler le frisson qui parcouru son bras quand la peau froide de l'avocat rencontra la paume de sa propre main.

- Prends soin de toi, Blaine, à bientôt.

- Oui, merci Kurt. A bientôt.

Kurt sentait le regard du bouclé dans son dos tandis qu'il reprenait la direction de son appartement. Il osa discrètement se retourner lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné du banc pour constater avec une légère déception que Blaine n'y était plus. Il soupira et sursauta à nouveau –décidément, il n'arrêtait pas- lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Numéro inconnu.

« Merci, Kurt, sincèrement. A très bientôt. Blaine.»

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire naïvement, durant tout le trajet qui lui restait jusqu'à chez lui. Cette rencontre imprévu avait complètement balayé celle du café théâtre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Isabelle en plant, mais elle avait un cœur en or, elle comprendrait. Il était content d'être tombé sur Blaine dans ce parc, même si le savoir triste lui faisait de la peine. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire taire la voix dans son esprit qui lui hurlait de ne pas réagir aussi idiotement et de ne plus s'approcher de ce garçon qui allait le faire souffrir, comme tous les autres.


	5. Chapitre 05 - Something's Coming

**Chapitre 05 – Something's Coming …**

Blaine était rentré après 2h du matin, la nuit où il était tombé sur Kurt à Central Park, et Shania dormait déjà à ce moment-là. Elle avait laissé une note sur la table.

_« Je suis désolée, Blaine. Mais tu sais que cette affaire est capitale pour ma carrière. Je tiens à toi énormément donc je vais tâcher de concilier mon travail et notre vie de couple. Je vais faire des efforts, mais s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas. J'ai besoin de ton soutien plus que jamais._

_Je t'aime._

_Shania. »_

Blaine sentait toujours la colère gronder en lui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il esquiva au mieux sa compagne durant les jours qui suivirent. Les horaires de Shania faisaient qu'ils ne se retrouvaient presque jamais rien que tous les deux. Et les rares fois où c'était le cas, Blaine prétextait un mal de crâne ou des douleurs au ventre pour se coucher sans avoir à parler. L'avocat savait parfaitement que son comportement était ridicule et qu'il fallait qu'il perce l'abcès monstrueux qui gonflait entre lui et son amie. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se jeter à l'eau.

Le vendredi soir, après le repas succinct qu'ils avaient eu, Blaine s'isola dans leur chambre pour s'allonger. Shania tenta de l'interpeler pour qu'ils discutent mais il fit la sourde oreille. Il s'allongea sur le dos sur son lit et soupira. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle alors qu'il aurait dû la soutenir. Il se sentait très seul. Le souvenir de Kurt lui revint en mémoire exactement à ce moment-là. Il sorti son téléphone, fixant le numéro du jeune homme. Il finit par écrire un petit message :

_« Hey ! J'espère que ça va bien. Je me demandais si tu étais dispo demain après-midi pour qu'on se fasse une petite séance musicale ? Si tu ne l'es pas, pas d'inquiétude, on fera ça une autre fois. B. »_

Il relu le message plusieurs fois, cherchant à paraitre le plus détaché possible. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son cœur avait accéléré son rythme lorsqu'il avait envoyé le SMS. Il posa son téléphone à côté de lui et porta son regard sur le plafond blanc de la chambre. Et si Kurt refusait ? S'il l'avait trouvé trop misérable l'autre nuit et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais revoir Blaine ? L'assistant n'avait certainement pas envie de traîner avec un gars aussi faible que lui … ! Blaine sentit son estomac se contracter par le stress. Il se sentait complètement idiot à attendre une réponse. Il se glissa sous sa couette et laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

Il fut réveillé par les vibrations de son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, se demandant pendant quelques secondes ce qui pouvait bien se passer. 01h37 ! Qui pouvait bien tenter de le joindre à cette heure ? Il prit son portable et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Une réponse de Kurt !

_« Hey ! Oui, je vais bien. J'espère que toi, tu vas mieux. Ce sera avec plaisir que je me joindrais à toi pour cette petite séance musicale. J'espère que tu seras indulgent avec moi, cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas servi de ma voix ! Dis-moi à quelle heure on doit se retrouver, avec l'adresse. Bonne nuit. K. »_

Blaine souriait bêtement devant son écran. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était soulagé que Kurt accepte cette invitation. Il manqua de sursauter lorsque son portable vibra à nouveau et afficha un autre message.

_« Oh ! Et désolé de répondre que maintenant, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure … K. »_

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit un peu plus. Il lui répondit immédiatement, lui donnant rendez-vous vers 15h, devant l'immeuble où il louait cette fameuse chambre de bonne. Il savait que Shania travaillait le lendemain, donc il n'aurait pas de difficultés à aller le rejoindre. Et ça lui donnait une très bonne excuse pour ne pas à se retrouver tout seul avec elle. Il avait presque honte de dissimuler ce rendez-vous à Shania. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement à ses côtés, ne semblant pas se préoccuper du mal-être de son compagnon. Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment, ce qui la fit bouger un peu. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et tourna son dos vers Shania. Il s'endormit avec un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, pressé d'être au lendemain.

Blaine ne s'était pas fait d'ami depuis très longtemps. Il parti donc vers 14h, avec sa guitare, la boule au ventre. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter avec Kurt. Il avait bien passé des soirées avec les collègues de Shania mais il ne s'en était jamais fait des amis. Leur vie dépendait beaucoup trop de l'avocate finalement. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé vivre de la sorte et d'avoir mis de côté trop de partie de sa propre vie. Il fallait qu'il fasse des choses pour lui.

Il fut surpris de trouver Kurt l'attendant devant la porte de l'immeuble, regardant son téléphone. Blaine ne pu empêcher son estomac de faire un bond lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux azurs du jeune châtain étaient tellement plein de vie que cela réchauffa le cœur de l'avocat. Et son sourire … ! Il portait à son bras la sacoche de son ordinateur portable. Sa tenue était tirée à quatre épingles, ce qui ne surprit nullement l'avocat. Il salua Blaine de la main, le temps que celui-ci traverse la route qui les séparait.

- Kurt ! Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ?

- Non, je suis arrivé i peine deux minutes !

Ils se dévisagèrent, visiblement gênés et mal à l'aise de la situation.

_Allez Blaine ! Secoue-toi, nom d'un chien !_

- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda Kurt, cherchant visiblement à briser le silence lui aussi.

- Euh … Si on veut. Mes soucis ne sont pas vraiment résolus, répondit Blaine, gêné par la question. Mais on n'est pas là pour ça ! Dit-il en montrant sa guitare. Suis-moi !

- Ok.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'un immeuble peu entretenu. Blaine vit les yeux de Kurt examiner chaque recoin de l'entrée, des couloirs et des escaliers qu'ils empruntèrent pour atteindre le fameux antre caché de l'avocat. Blaine ouvrit la porte et laissa Kurt entrer en premier. Il s'agissait d'une seule petite pièce, avec un vieux canapé miteux, deux fauteuils dans le même état, une table, un piano neuf, qui détonait à côté de l'état des autres meubles. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, face au parc.

- Voilà ma cachette secrète, finit par dire Blaine, pour briser le silence. C'est pas ultra nickel, vu que je ne viens pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais, mais ça reste propre, je suppose.

Blaine attendait que Kurt fasse son inspection. Lorsqu'il lança un sourire à l'avocat, ce dernier soupira discrètement de soulagement.

- Ici, je peux jouer tranquillement, sans gêner personne. Il ne semble pas y avoir de voisin, je n'ai jamais eu de plainte pour tapage …

- Le piano est à toi ?

- Oui, je l'ai acheté l'année dernière. J'ai économisé tranquillement pour en avoir un rien qu'à moi.

Blaine était fier de son achat. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le partager avec qui que ce soit, il était content d'avoir sauté le pas.

- Pourquoi le laisses-tu ici plutôt que chez toi ? Demanda Kurt, intrigué.

- Eh bien, ma copine n'est pas super open sur mon côté musical. Elle semble penser que je perds mon temps.

Kurt le dévisagea pendant quelques instants qui parurent une éternité à Blaine. Ce dernier ne parvenait pas à lire les émotions qui passaient dans le regard bleuté de l'assistant.

- Elle n'aime pas ta voix ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Disons qu'elle ne m'a jamais poussé à continuer. Donc, j'ai fini par me cacher pour jouer. Elle ne sait même pas que je loue cette chambre …

Kurt sembla surpris. Il s'approcha du piano, et laissa glisser ses doigts fins sur le couvercle de l'instrument.

- C'est dommage que tu ne chantes que pour toi, dit Kurt en coupant le silence étrange qui venait de s'installer. Tu as des idées de ce qu'on pourrait chanter ? Il me faut un petit moment pour chauffer mes cordes vocales, j'ai un peu peur d'avoir perdu …

- Je suis persuadé que tu chantes très bien, répondit Blaine en souriant.

Il remarqua que Kurt le fixait étrangement. Blaine se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit. Il ouvrit l'étui de sa guitare pour en sortir quelques partitions.

- J'ai essayé de trouver des classiques. Mais je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais chanter alors j'ai un peu ramené tout ce que j'avais sous la main.

- Commençons par de la comédie musicale !

- Oh ! Très bonne idée ! S'exclama Blaine. J'aimerais tenter de chanter un truc, mais j'ai un peu peur du résultat …

- Non, vas-y tente !

Kurt ouvrit son ordinateur portable qu'il posa sur le piano. Blaine chercha la musique dont il avait besoin et lança le lecteur. La musique démarra doucement et l'avocat vit le visage de Kurt s'illuminer. Blaine sentit une certaine peur lui prendre l'estomac. Et si Kurt n'aimait pas sa voix ? Il fixa l'assistant qui semblait impatient de voir comment il allait interpréter ce titre. Blaine se gifla mentalement et se lança.

_Could be,  
Who knows?_

There's something due, any day,  
I will know, right away,  
Soon as it shows.  
It may come cannonballing down from the sky,  
Gleaming it's eye, bright as a rose.

Blaine lançait des regards rapides vers Kurt pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier semblait vraiment ravi, vu l'expression de bonheur qui illuminait son visage.

_Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Under a tree._

I got a feelin' there's a miracle due,  
Gonna come true, comin' to me.

Could it be? Yes, it could,  
Something's coming, something good,  
If I can wait.  
Something's coming,  
I don't know what it is  
But it is gonna be great.

Blaine se sentait plus à l'aise. Kurt semblait véritablement enchanté par l'interprétation de l'avocat et lui lançait des sourires éclatants. L'homme aux cheveux bouclés se sentait en confiance, et commença à bouger autour de la pièce, dansant plus ou moins bien au rythme de la musique autour du fauteuil où s'était installé Kurt. Il se laissait porter par cette chanson et aimait vraiment ça.

_With a click, with shock,  
Phone'll jingle, door'll knock,  
Open the latch.  
Something's coming, don't know when  
But it's soon, catch the moon,  
One-handed catch._

Around the corner or whistling down the river,  
Come on, deliver to me.

Will it be? Yes it will,  
Maybe just by holding still,  
It'll be there.  
Come on something, come on in,  
Don't be shy, meet a guy,  
Pull up a chair.  
The air is humming and something great is coming.

Who knows?  
It's only just out of reach,  
Down the block, on a beach,  
Maybe tonight,  
Maybe tonight,  
Maybe tonight!

Il chanta tellement fort les derniers vers qu'il scotcha Kurt bouche bée assis sur son fauteuil. Il resta un moment abasourdi et se leva en applaudissant rapidement.

- Oh ! Blaine ! S'écria-t-il. C'était vraiment génial ! Tu es tellement doué !

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda timidement Blaine.

- Evidemment ! Tu as une voix de ténor exquise ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fais pas profiter de ta voix au public ! Tu cartonnerais !

- Et bien … Hésita Blaine, on m'a dit pendant tellement longtemps que ma voix était mauvaise et que la musique était une perte de temps que j'ai fini par y croire …

Le regard de Kurt s'assombrit presque aussitôt et son air enjoué disparu aussi vite. Il s'approcha de Blaine, lui prit les mains et le força à le regarder en face.

- Blaine, écoute-moi !

Ce dernier bougea doucement sa tête, pour montrer à Kurt qu'il avait son attention.

- Ne laisse pas les autres te dire ce que tu dois être. Chaque personne est unique et différente. Chacun peut être ce qu'il a envie d'être. Tu as une voix merveilleuse. Si tu as envie de chanter, chante. Si tu as envie de danser, danse. Tu n'as pas à laisser les autres imposer leur point de vue sur ton mode de vie. Ta propre vie t'appartient.

Blaine sentit ses yeux piquer, il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les mots de Kurt le touchent à ce point. Il ne s'attendait même pas à ce que Kurt le comprenne. Il avait attendu des mots semblables à ceux que Kurt venaient de lui dire depuis si longtemps. Et c'était ce parfait inconnu aux yeux qui le troublaient tellement Blaine qui venait de les prononcer. Blaine se retenu du mieux qu'il pu, mais craqua, s'éloignant de l'assistant pour aller s'affaler dans le sofa délabré où il se mit à pleurer dans les paumes de ses mains. Il sentit Kurt s'asseoir à ses côtés et poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Désolé Kurt. Je passe mon temps à pleurer devant toi. Je me sens vraiment stupide et ridicule …

- Ne soit pas désolé, Blaine, je n'accepterai pas ces excuses. Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir tient toujours. Si tu as envie ou besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais de bonne écoute.

- Merci Kurt, répondit Blaine après une petite pause durant laquelle il fit de son mieux pour se calmer. Je vais me reprendre. Je vais t'écouter chanter, tu me dois bien ça !

Il lança le plus beau sourire que son état lui permettait d'offrir. L'assistant lui rendit son sourire en se levant.

- Très bien. Vu que tu m'as interprété une magnifique version de West Side Story, je vais changer de registre avec un titre que j'aimais bien chanter lorsque j'étais au lycée.

Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour y rechercher la chanson. Blaine le fixait, intrigué. La musique débuta. Le sourire de l'avocat s'élargit lorsqu'il reconnu la chanson.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Kurt avait une voix juste extraordinaire. Il était resté cloué sur place lors de toute la chanson, fixant l'assistant avec des yeux étonnés et ébahis par son talent.

Cette voix !

Il se leva en sautillant et applaudissant Kurt qui semblait gêné par autant d'enthousiasme.

- Putain Kurt, mais c'était une tuerie ! Tu as une voix magnifique !

- Je t'en prie, ce n'était aussi bien que toi.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Ton talent est largement au dessus du mien !

Kurt rougit au compliment de Blaine et sourit du mieux qu'il pu.

- Merci, Blaine. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas chanté comme ça et je suis content de l'avoir fait. Ca m'a fait un bien fou.

- Je t'en prie. Tu crois qu'on pourrait se retrouver de temps en temps pour chanter comme ça ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Kurt dévisagea Blaine quelques secondes.

- Ce serait avec plaisir.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi –et de la soirée, après un repas chinois livré à la chambre- à chanter toutes sortes de titres, passant des comédies musicales qu'ils préféraient à certains titres de chanteuses pop à succès que Blaine adorait réinterpréter à sa manière. L'avocat fut surpris de voir qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise à chanter devant Kurt, lui qui avait fait tellement d'efforts ces dernières années pour chanter dans son coin et se cacher de tout le monde.

Ils ne virent absolument pas le temps s'écouler. Il était presque 23h lorsque le téléphone de Blaine sonna. Il vit le nom de Shania s'inscrire sur l'écran. Il s'excusa auprès de Kurt et s'approcha de la fenêtre, fixant la rue et le parc juste en face.

- Oui ?

- Blaine ? Ca va ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Euh … Je t'appelle pour savoir où tu es. Tu n'as … rien laissé pour me prévenir …

- Je suis sorti prendre un verre. J'en avais assez de rester enfermé à l'appart à t'attendre.

Il avait été plus sec et cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oh ! D'accord.

Elle prit une pause, durant laquelle Blaine fixa une entrée du parc qui se trouvait en face de l'immeuble.

- Bon, je vais me coucher. Je pensais qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble. On se voit quand tu rentres alors. A plus tard.

Elle raccrocha et l'avocat resta un moment dans cette position, le front posé sur la vitre de la fenêtre froide. Il soupira, créant une grosse tache de buée qui disparue lentement.

- Un souci ? Demanda Kurt, avec une voix tendre.

Blaine se retourna pour constater que Kurt s'était approché de lui, ses yeux bleus magnifiques fixés sur l'avocat. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire de façade, ne désirant pas le préoccuper plus qu'il ne semblait l'être.

- Pas vraiment. J'étais tellement pressé de venir chanter que j'ai oublié de prévenir Shania où je passais l'après-midi. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kurt semblait soulagé.

- Il est effectivement tard, reprit l'assistant, regardant sa montre.

Blaine le regarda ranger ses affaires. Kurt se déplaçait avec grâce, comme si chacun de ses mouvements étaient sous un parfait contrôle. Il devait avoir une bonne expérience en danse et en maintien, vu comment il se tenait bien droit. Blaine cessa son observation silencieuse quand Kurt tourna à nouveau vers lui en lui lançant un sourire.

- On est parti ?

- Oui, juste le temps que je récupère mes partitions.

Blaine laissa sortir Kurt en premier, refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils rejoignirent l'entrée de l'immeuble dans un silence légèrement étrange. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, ils se tournèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Blaine plongea ses yeux noisette dans les iris bleutés de Kurt.

- Merci pour cette après-midi, Kurt. J'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.

- Je t'en prie. J'ai aussi passé un excellent moment avec toi. J'ai hâte de recommencer.

Blaine lança un sourire éclatant vers son nouvel ami. Car oui, après cette après-midi d'échange musical, Blaine avait envie de considérer Kurt comme un ami. Et il en était content. Il espérait que ce dernier ressentait la même chose que lui. Il savait au fond de lui-même que cela pouvait paraître un peu stupide de déjà se sentir si proche de Kurt alors qu'ils se connaissaient finalement depuis si peu de temps. Mais la pauvreté de sa vie amicale (heureusement que Wes était là) faisait que son ressenti était surement exacerbé ou faussé. Mais il s'en moquait. Il aimait ressentir ce petit papillonnement dans son estomac, celui qui crépite quand on commence quelque chose de nouveau et d'intense. Il n'avait pas envie de trop y réfléchir mais plutôt d'apprécier ce superbe moment qu'il avait eu avec l'assistant.

- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte qu'on recommence. On peut essayer de se retrouver samedi prochain, si tu es disponible.

- Oui, je pense être dispo. Je vérifierais mon agenda, mais je pense que c'est bon.

Il prit une petite pause.

- On pourrait même tenter de chanter un duo, non ? Demanda Kurt, légèrement hésitant.

- Oh ! Oui, j'adorerais ça !

- Super ! J'ai déjà quelques idées de ce qu'on pourrait essayer. Je te dirais ça la semaine prochaine.

Blaine héla un taxi qui passait pour qu'il s'arrête. Ils montèrent ensemble, vu qu'ils habitaient tous les deux de l'autre côté de Central Park et que l'heure tardive rendait le retour à pied plutôt contraignant. Le trajet se fit dans un silence plutôt confortable, Blaine ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si Kurt avait réellement passé une bonne après-midi. Blaine indiqua au chauffeur de déposer Kurt en premier, qui protesta lorsque l'avocat refusa qu'il règle la moitié de la course. Il du lui promettre qu'il laisserait l'assistant payer la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Kurt lui fit un petit signe de main lorsqu'il monta les marches qui menaient vers son immeuble, alors que le taxi reprenait son trajet. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva proche de son appartement, il ne pu empêcher le malaise recouvrir les picotements agréables de son ventre et ressentit presque aussitôt la colère reprendre place en lui. Il paya le chauffeur, sortit du taxi et soupira bruyamment en fixant la fenêtre du quatrième étage, là où se situait sa chambre. La lumière était allumée. Shania l'avait attendu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à la discussion qui l'attendait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner voir Kurt.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il ne pu s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration, comme s'il espérait que Shania ne l'entende pas rentrer. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à lui parler. Il prit son temps pour prendre une douche, se brosser les dents, ranger deux trois choses qui trainaient, mais dû se résigner à rejoindre la chambre. Shania était sous la couette, avec quelques documents étalés devant elle.

Elle travaillait encore.

Il soupira et s'approcha du lit pour s'y glisser. Shania rangea doucement ses papiers et se tourna vers lui, le fixant, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part. Mais comme Blaine n'avait pas envie de parler, elle prit les devants.

- Blaine. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je le comprends parfaitement. Mais s'il te plaît, parle-moi !

Il resta quelques secondes sans la regarder et finit par se retourner vers elle, en s'asseyant dans le lit.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Ce qui ne va pas. Depuis que tu es parti l'autre soir en criant, tu ne m'adresses quasiment plus la parole, tu ne me regardes même plus, tu ne t'intéresses plus à rien qui nous concerne.

- Parce que tu te préoccupes de nous dernièrement ? Excuse-moi, mais je trouve ça plutôt égoïste de ta part de me reprocher ça alors que tu es celle qui s'investit dans son boulot sans prendre le temps de me prévenir de quoi que ce soit.

- Tu me reproches de trop travailler ?

- NON, JE TE REPROCHE DE ME NEGLIGER ! DE FAIRE PASSER TA CARRIERE AVANT NOUS ! AVANT MOI !

Il s'était levé du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre, lui tournant le dos.

- Blaine … murmura Shania

- Non ! Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

- Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux concilier les deux. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Blaine sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il entendit la voix suppliante de sa petite-amie. Il avait beau toujours ressentir cette colère, il était sincèrement amoureux d'elle. Il savait que sa vie avec elle était loin de ressembler à ce qu'il s'en imaginait. Alors, il céda aux yeux de Shania, s'approchant du lit, s'asseyant sur le rebord.

- Ecoute Shania. Je sais quelle importance tu accordes à ta carrière. Ne nie pas qu'elle passe avant tout le reste dans ta vie.

Elle acquiesça lentement, fixant Blaine de ses yeux teintés de vert.

- Je ne te demande pas de faire un choix entre ta carrière ou moi, je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour ça. Mais j'aimerais effectivement que tu me donnes un peu plus de considération. Je ne suis pas là juste pour te tenir compagnie, Shania. On partage notre vie ensemble, je pense avoir le droit à un peu plus que ta présence de temps en temps dans ma vie.

Elle prit quelques instants pour bien comprendre ce que l'avocat venait de lui dire.

- Merci Blaine ! Je te promets que je parviendrai à gérer cette affaire tout en gardant du temps pour toi.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il aurait aimé ressentir quelques frissons lui parcourir le dos à ce contact, un sentiment de chaleur dans son estomac, le rougissement de ses joues.

Mais rien de tout ceci ne se produisit.

Ils restèrent allongés, la tête de Shania posée sur le torse de Blaine. Il fixait le plafond de leur chambre, encore. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Il aurait du se sentir soulagé. Il aurait du être satisfait. Mais la colère était toujours là, dirigée vers Shania et quoique Blaine tentait de se dire pour la calmer, elle ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.


	6. Chapitre 06 - Hot Beverage

**Chapitre 06 – Hot Beverage …**

La semaine était passée beaucoup trop lentement pour Kurt.

Pourtant, il avait été occupé et surchargé de travail, comme à son habitude. Mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser vers Blaine et ses sublimes yeux noisette dès qu'il ne se concentrait pas à cent pour cent dans ce qu'il faisait. Le sourire de l'avocat occupait une grande partie des pensées de l'assistant. Isabelle semblait avoir remarqué un changement dans le comportement de Kurt. Ce dernier était plus que ravi que sa responsable l'ait poussé à accepter cette après-midi avec Blaine. Comment avait-elle compris que Kurt avait besoin de chanter ? Cette femme était vraiment extraordinaire.

Le vendredi soir, il parti exceptionnellement plus tôt qu'à son habitude, lançant un rapide signe à sa responsable avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Il eu droit aux miaulements plaintifs de son chat lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement. Kurt s'occupa un peu de lui, remplissant sa gamelle, le caressant, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se lasse et retourne s'asseoir devant une des vitres pour observer un monde qu'il n'explorerait jamais. Kurt décida de prendre un bon bain. Il avait besoin de détendre ses muscles malmenés par le rythme de travail qu'il s'imposait.

Il laissa l'eau couler après avoir trouvé une température qui lui convenait et choisit un bain moussant aux senteurs légèrement fruitées, qu'il versa dans la baignoire. Il resta plus d'une demi-heure dans son bain, somnolant doucement. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Blaine à nouveau. Il appréciait vraiment l'avocat. Il avait été ébahi par la voix du ténor, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens qui l'entouraient lui disaient que sa voix était mauvaise. Il sentit comme une certaine animosité envers ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ne semblaient pas reconnaître le talent de Blaine. Kurt s'imaginait déjà chanter un duo avec l'avocat. Mais la petite voix dans sa tête était toujours là, tapie et prête à se jeter sur lui dès qu'il montrait trop d'empressement dans une situation.

_- Ne t'emballe pas, Hummel, ton avocat est hétéro._

- Je sais … Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

Kurt s'enfonça un peu dans l'eau, comme pour se dissimuler.

_- Alors arrête d'imaginer plus que ce que tu as. Tu as besoin d'une petite piqûre de rappel de ce que ça fait de croire aux autres ? _

- Non, ça ira …

Il ferma les yeux, espérant ne plus rien voir.

_- Les regards … Les moqueries … _

- Arrête …

Cette fois, il tenta de mettre sa tête sous l'eau, pour ne plus rien entendre.

_- Les mains sur toi … La douleur …_

- Arrête ça, je t'ai dit …

Kurt avait sorti la tête de l'eau et avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant désespérément de faire taire cette putain de voix.

_- La force …_

- ARRÊTE !

Kurt se leva d'un coup, se retrouvant debout dans sa baignoire, son corps finement sculpté complètement trempé. Il haletait, cherchant à récupérer une respiration correcte. Il avait fait éclabousser de l'eau un peu partout autour de la baignoire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son reflet dans le grand miroir au dessus du lavabo et croisa le regard de son double, dont les yeux bleus étaient humides.

Il sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et enfila un peignoir, nettoya le sol de sa salle de bain et s'installa dans son canapé, après s'être préparé un sandwich dinde mayonnaise. Elphaba vint se blottir contre lui et machinalement, Kurt commença à le caresser, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Il détestait que son esprit lui rappelle constamment pourquoi il avait autant peur des autres. Mais il ne supportait plus cette solitude. Il avait beau faire bonne figure et laisser Isabelle prendre soin de lui, il détestait cet enfermement plus que tout le reste. C'est pourquoi il s'accrochait à ces souvenirs avec Blaine encore plus. Il appréciait vraiment l'avocat. Peut-être même un peu trop, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir aux compliments qu'il recevait de la part de l'homme à la chevelure bouclée. Ils avaient eu une après-midi vraiment agréable tous les deux, et malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, Kurt voulait apprendre à mieux connaître Blaine. Ce dernier était très mystérieux pour l'assistant.

Il se réveilla le samedi matin sur son canapé, sous une couette qu'il avait dû récupérer dans la soirée. Il avait mal à la nuque. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa cuisine où il récupéra une canette de Coca Light qu'il bu presque d'une traite. Il prit une douche rapide, se garda du temps pour son habituelle séance de crèmes et se planta devant son armoire. Elle était remplie d'une quantité astronomique de vêtements de designers en tout genre. C'était l'avantage principal de son travail et il n'en était pas peu fier. Il mit un certain temps à se décider pour sa tenue, même si la petite voix dans sa tête lui criait qu'il était inutile de chercher à se faire beau pour un hétéro.

Il s'installa devant son PC un peu avant midi, consultant ses mails. Il avait répondu à une demande d'information qu'Isabelle avait envoyée à toute l'équipe lorsque son téléphone vibra.

_« Hey ! Juste pour savoir si tu étais toujours partant pour cette__après-midi ? Rendez-vous comme samedi dernier au même endroit ? B. »_

Kurt ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'écran de son portable.

_« Pas de souci, je serais là. J'ai hâte d'y être. K. »_

Kurt quitta son appartement vers 14h, désirant traverser Central Park à pied pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Ce gigantesque espace vert faisait parti des endroits préférés de Kurt à New York. Il aimait marcher le longs des allées, des étendues d'eau, passer devant le mémorial à John Lennon, ainsi que Le Reservoir. Il mit un peu moins d'une heure à traverser le parc et arriva encore avant Blaine devant l'immeuble où il louait la chambre. L'avocat arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en courant à moitié.

- Excuse-moi, Kurt, mon taxi a été bloqué à carrefour de la 85ème avenue, à cause d'un accident je crois.

- Non, t'inquiète, j'ai pris mon temps pour arriver.

Blaine lui lança un magnifique sourire éclatant qui accéléra le rythme cardiaque de Kurt. Il lui rendit son sourire et ils montèrent dans la chambre. Ils passèrent une nouvelle après-midi à chanter. Blaine avait ramené quelques titres de ses chanteuses pop préférées et il lui interpréta une version de _Baby, One More Time_ qui fit frissonner Kurt. Ce dernier fut heureux de pouvoir lui proposer un duo sur _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ que Blaine accepta d'interpréter avec lui sans hésitation.

Ils s'arrêtèrent vers 18h pour s'acheter des boissons chaudes au SPoT Coffee qui se trouvait non loin de l'immeuble. Blaine s'approcha du comptoir avant Kurt et passa sa commande.

- Un grand café sucré et un moccha moyen allégé, s'il vous plait.

- Tu connais ma commande ? Demanda Kurt alors qu'ils rejoignaient la zone pour récupérer leurs cafés.

- Oh ? Tu voulais peut-être autre chose ? J'ai un peu présumé vu que je me souvenais que tu en avais pris deux l'autre soir.

- Non non, je ne bois effectivement que du moccha allégé.

_Calme-toi, Hummel. Il connait juste ta commande, il ne t'a pas demandé de l'épouser._

Ils s'installèrent à une table haute près des vitrines du café, pouvant observer les passants. Ils se tenaient là depuis un moment, en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Kurt désirait vraiment en savoir plus sur Blaine, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise quand il s'agissait de se rapprocher de quelqu'un.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es avec Shania ?

Kurt se gifla mentalement à cette question. _Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de te raconter en détail la première fois où il a couché avec elle, ça ira plus vite, crétin !?_ Blaine le regarda quelques secondes, visiblement surpris.

- On se connait depuis 6 ans, mais on est ensemble depuis quatre ans. On s'est connu à la New York Law School, où nous avons fait nos études. On ne travaille pas dans le même cabinet d'avocats.

- Oh, d'accord.

Kurt sentait que Blaine ne semblait pas à l'aise sur le sujet. Il cherchait un autre sujet de conversation lorsque Blaine reprit.

- C'est une femme géniale mais elle est vraiment obnubilée par sa carrière. Elle …

Il fixa ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Kurt.

- … Ne vit que pour sa carrière d'avocat. Elle la fait passer avec tout. Avant … Avant moi aussi.

Devant l'air triste de Blaine, l'assistant n'avait qu'une seule envie : contourner la table haute et le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentait son propre estomac tourner sur lui-même, tellement il en mourrait d'envie. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur le poing serré de l'avocat, posé sur la table à côté de son gobelet de café. Blaine leva la tête vers Kurt, lui sourit tendrement.

- Mais ça va aller. Et toi, tu as une petite amie ?

Kurt fixa l'homme assis en face de lui, avec étonnement.

- Tu es sérieux, quand tu me demandes ça ?

- Oui, répondit Blaine, visiblement surpris de la réaction de Kurt.

- Oh, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas super observateur, Blaine, on ne joue absolument pas dans la même équipe.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis gay, à vrai dire, et je n'ai personne dans ma vie pour répondre à ta question.

- Oh ?!

Il semblait extrêmement surpris par la réponse de Kurt. Il le fixait intensément.

- Je ne m'en doutais vraiment pas ! Finit-il par dire, pour briser le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

- Tu es sérieux, là ? S'exclama Kurt.

- Oui, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Il lui afficha un nouveau sourire éclatant, qui provoqua une vague de frissons chez Kurt.

- Tu es gentil, Blaine. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je cache. Je pensais que ma façon d'être et mes manières parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Et ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

- Pourquoi ça en poserait un ? Demanda l'avocat, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

Kurt soupira, un peu stressé mais surtout pour se soulager de la pression qu'il était apparu quelques secondes auparavant sur son estomac.

- Mauvaise habitude d'être repoussé. J'ai pas mal été, disons maltraité au lycée et un peu après à cause de ça. Je viens de l'Ohio, qui n'est pas vraiment connu pour son ouverture d'esprit …

Une sorte de léger voile glissa devant les yeux de Blaine, juste un instant mais ce voile fut tout de suite remplacé par une sorte de petite lueur curieuse lorsque Kurt parla d'Ohio.

- Toi aussi ?! S'écria Blaine.

- Comment ça ?

- Je viens de Westerville !

- Oh ! C'est énorme qu'on se retrouve ici. J'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Lima.

_Il a volontairement dévié le sujet ? _

- J'étais dans une école privée, la Dalton Academy.

- Attends ! Cette école a une chorale, non ?

- Oui, les Warblers. Leur spécialité, les reprises à capella.

- Je me souviens parfaitement d'eux. On les avait affrontés plusieurs fois en compétition !

- Tu étais dans une chorale ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, j'ai toujours aimé appartenir à un groupe de chanteurs, mélanger sa voix à celles des autres, se disputer le leadership sur certaines chansons. C'était une époque vraiment intense pour moi. Nous étions les New Directions.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore quelques temps de leur passé, Kurt était ravi que Blaine partage un peu plus de choses sur lui. L'avocat n'avait jamais intégré les Warblers, vu que sa famille trouvait que c'était une perte de temps. Kurt était déçu. Il aurait adoré rencontrer Blaine a cette époque, se demandant s'ils se seraient liés d'amitié comme ils le faisaient maintenant.

Ils finirent leurs boissons et décidèrent de retourner à la chambre, car Blaine lui avait soumis un nouveau titre à interpréter. Une fois que l'avocat ferma la porte derrière lui, il finit par briser le silence poli qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne te garantie pas de répondre si je trouve ça trop indiscret, ajouta Kurt avec un clin d'œil.

- Evidement.

Blaine semblait chercher ses mots. Il finit par fixer Kurt intensément, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement l'assistant.

- Quand as-tu découvert que tu étais gay, Kurt ?

- A peu près à la même époque où tu as découvert que tu étais hétéro, Blaine.

Parfois, Kurt détestait son cerveau. Il avait, plus jeune, suivi un club de réparties. Et il était devenu tellement bon à cet exercice que quelques fois, sa bouche répondait avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir à quoi dire. Comme à l'instant. Kurt avait trouvé son ton légèrement agressif. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il vit Blaine extrêmement gêné par la situation, ne sachant visiblement plus quoi dire.

- Je suis bête … Je n'aurais jamais dû te poser cette question … Marmonna l'avocat, comme s'il cherchait à se dissimuler.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas Blaine, c'est moi qui devrais le faire. J'ai été un peu trop cassant en te répondant. C'est juste que dans mon esprit, j'ai toujours su que j'aimais les hommes. Ca n'a jamais changé ou évolué ou quoi que ce soit. Ca a toujours été en moi. Ca a toujours été moi, tout simplement.

- Ok. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui s'assumait pleinement tel que toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarrassé avec ma question.

- Ne t'excuse pas. J'avoue que je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste en ce qui concerne les relations avec les autres. Donc, je ne sais jamais vraiment comment me comporter.

- J'ai le même souci.

Blaine lui lança un sourire compatissant qui réveilla les picotements agréables dans l'estomac de Kurt.

- Disons que depuis que j'ai quitté l'Ohio, je ne fréquente que Shania. Et que toute ma vie se fait à travers la sienne. Je n'ai qu'un seul véritable ami et il n'est plus très souvent sur New York actuellement. Je suis même obligé de venir me cacher ici si je veux jouer de la musique. J'aime … Shania, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas être moi-même ces derniers temps …

Kurt le fixa un instant, puis finit par prendre la parole.

- Mes seules sorties consistent à acheter des vêtements pour ma chef, Isabelle. Je l'adore, véritablement comme une mère. Mais je ne vois personne en dehors. Je suis toujours enfermé chez moi, à fuir les autres.

Kurt n'aimait pas parler de lui, pas aussi ouvertement. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait ainsi à ce moment précis ? L'honnêteté et la vulnérabilité de Blaine ? Il fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait partagé ses pensées avec Blaine.

- Très bien, alors voilà ce que je te propose, finit par dire l'homme aux cheveux bouclés, au bout d'un certain moment de silence.

- Oui ?

- On est tous les deux mauvais pour se faire des amis. On aime la musique. On est en quelque sorte handicapé par le fait que nous ne parvenons pas à exprimer facilement ce qu'on ressent. Ce sont des choses qui nous relient. Partons de ça pour créer quelque chose. Une relation d'amitié basée sur nos goûts et notre façon de voir ce qui nous entoure.

Kurt sentit une énorme vague d'émotions se bousculer et se répandre dans tout son corps, le réchauffant agréablement. Il avait peur, mais il avait tellement envie de faire partie de la vie de Blaine et de l'inclure dans la sienne.

_Hummel. Si tu te lances dans cette histoire, tu n'en sortiras pas indemne. Es-tu sûr de vouloir tout risquer pour les beaux yeux d'Anderson ?_

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et lui tendit la main.

- Très bien ! Je serai ravi qu'on devienne ami, Blaine Anderson.

Au lieu de lui prendre la main en retour, l'avocat enlaça l'assistant fermement, glissant ses deux bras sous ceux de Kurt. Ce dernier ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réaction et resta extrêmement tendu pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur enivrante de l'avocat se propage partout en lui. Il finit par laisser ses bras enlacer Blaine en retour, qui soupira de satisfaction lorsque l'assistant répondit au câlin. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Kurt pu voir que Blaine affichait un gigantesque sourire naïf et enjoué sur son visage, qui fit immédiatement fondre l'assistant.

- Désolé, Kurt. Je suis du genre ultra tactile avec les gens que j'apprécie. Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas rencontré de nouvelles personnes dans ma vie que je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

- Non … Euh, pas de souci.

Evidemment que cela gênait Kurt. Il était encore plus effrayé par les contacts physiques que par les personnes. Mais il n'avait ressenti aucun malaise à se retrouver dans les bras chaleureux de l'avocat. Il avait même apprécié ça beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Et c'était cela, plus que tout le reste, qui le tétanisait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe amoureux de Blaine. Hors de question. Il ne se remettrait jamais d'une nouvelle histoire à sens unique …


	7. Chapitre 07 - In Pain And In Love

**Bonsoir ! Petit passage ici pour venir y déposer un petit chapitre vu que j'ai terminé mon chapitre en court plus vite que prévu !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

* * *

**I'm a dinosaur : **Non, pas de coming out pour Blaine, il a des trucs à régler avant ça ... ! Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas combien j'aurais de chapitres, parce que j'ai déjà ajouté deux chapitres à ce que j'avais prévu. Donc, je vous préviendrais quand on arrivera à la fin.

* * *

**RosedAtlantis : **Merci ! As-tu lu la suite ? Tu as aimé ?

* * *

**Kikou : **Pour les parties un peu moins gentillets, pas de panique. Elles pourraient être difficile, mais il n'en sortira que du bien (-normalement-) ... Pour Kurt, pas de réponse tout de suite, il doit se passer quelques trucs avant qu'on aborde ce sujet ... Oui, j'aime bien le schéma : rencontre - amitié - et plus si affinités :p

* * *

**Laguna2703 : **Kurt a un passé quelque peu ... trouble on va dire pour le moment. J'ai distillé quelques indices, mais rien qui puisse vraiment faire deviner le vrai problème. Ça viendra. Mais ils doivent vivre quelques trucs avant qu'on aborde ce sujet. Shania ne partira pas ... Pas comme ça ... :D

Oui, j'aime bien le fait que leur rencontre se fasse sur NYC, je trouve ça plus original et ça me laisse plus de liberté pour modifier leurs passés.

* * *

**mmlabr : **Oui, Blaine n'est pas connu pour son sens de l'observation ... Oui, sa naïveté est juste mignonne !La suite arrive !

* * *

**Bleikaide : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir tout lu ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^

* * *

**mimyllou28 : **N'est-ce pas ? ^^ Oh, que des compliments, je vais rougir ... *shame* Oui, je voulais que le rapprochement ne se fasse pas tout de suite. Je tente d'être un minimum réaliste, même si ça reste de la fiction.

* * *

**GleeCrisscolfer : **Les pensées de Kurt me font bien rire aussi. Bizarrement, je trouve que celles de Kurt sont plus drôle que celles de Blaine, mais c'est pour dédramatiser de son histoire un peu trouble ... Je continue, je continue, ne t'inquiète pas. Voilà la suite ^^

* * *

**Clina9 : **Oui, cette amitié est importante, elle sera la base de toute leur histoire qui évoluera forcément en plus que de l'amitié. Mais je tenais à cette phase avant d'aller plus loin. Merci pour ton soutien et voilà la suite !

* * *

**48 reviews, vous me gâtez ! Je ne sais plus où me mettre ! Merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien. Je ferais comme à mon habitude de mon mieux pour éviter de vous décevoir ... ! Promis !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 07 – In Pain And In Love**

Durant le mois qui suivi, Blaine se surprit à attendre avec de plus en plus d'impatience ces moments privés avec Kurt. Il avait comme l'impression de se redécouvrir en sa présence. Il appréciait tellement voir l'assistant qu'ils avaient convenu de se retrouver quelques soirs en semaine lorsque leurs emplois du temps respectifs le leur permettaient. Parfois, ils se rejoignaient juste au Starbucks pour boire un verre et partager leurs journées, comme ce jeudi soir du début du mois de juillet. Blaine était vraiment accroc à ses instants, aux compliments de Kurt sur sa voix, mais surtout aux yeux si intensément bleus qu'il pouvait s'y perdre pendant des très longues minutes sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

- Tu es avec moi, Blaine ? Demanda Kurt en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

L'avocat secoua sa tête. Il sentait la chaleur lui rougir les joues. Blaine bafouilla quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre pleinement constance devant son ami.

- C'est … Euh, hum … Oui, j'étais … Perdu dans mes pensées …

- Quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler … ? Un des sourcils de Kurt se souleva, intrigué.

- Non … Enfin, si, mais rien de bien grave.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- Je me disais … Que j'appréciais vraiment passer du temps avec toi … Et que j'étais content qu'on soit devenu amis.

Les joues de Kurt rougirent presque aussitôt et Blaine posa une main sur une de celles se trouvant en face de lui, exposant son plus grand sourire. L'assistant lui rendit son sourire, dans un silence qui n'était absolument pas gêné.

- Oui, moi aussi, finit par dire Kurt, j'aime bien apprendre à te connaître.

Blaine sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsque la voix douce de Kurt atteignit ses oreilles. Ces mots semblaient justes comme s'ils étaient les plus importants qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il se rendit compte qu'avoir quelqu'un qui éprouvait du plaisir à passer du temps avec lui et apprendre à savoir qui il était vraiment, était véritablement ce qu'il lui manquait dans sa vie. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer tellement son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré. Il sentit sa vue se troubler et lâcha – à son grand regret – la main de Kurt pour tenir sa tête, comme pour l'empêcher de tomber. Kurt sembla le remarquer immédiatement car il se trouvait aux côtés de Blaine en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le demander et il le soutenait.

- Blaine ? Ca va ?

- Juste un peu étourdi, je crois …

- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

Assis sur un tabouret devant une des hautes tables se trouvant devant la vitrine, Blaine soutenait sa tête dans ses deux mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table. Il avait fermé les yeux, attendant que son malaise passe. Il sentait toujours son cœur battre vite, beaucoup trop vite. Sa tête tournait toujours autant et il attrapa le rebord de la table d'une main, cherchant un point d'accroche. Kurt revint avec un grand verre d'eau glacé que Blaine bu d'une traite.

-Merci, Kurt, ça va mieux, mentit Blaine.

Il soupira fortement, soulagé de sentir la main de son ami sur son épaule. La chaleur agréable qu'elle dégageait était apaisante.

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Kurt, visiblement inquiet.

-Non ! S'exclama Blaine presque aussitôt, ne désirant pas quitter Kurt tout de suite.

Le corps de Blaine avait agit de manière presque instinctive et il se retrouvait debout devant Kurt, beaucoup trop proche de son visage pour garder un tant soit peu de bon sens. Il sentit à nouveau sa tête lui tourner, mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus violemment. Il eut l'impression que le sol du café s'effondrait sous ses pieds, que ses jambes n'étaient plus assez fortes pour qu'il se tienne debout. Il perdit l'équilibre et chuta, sa tempe cognant très fortement contre la table et une douleur fulgurante lui déchirant le crâne en deux. Sa conscience lui échappa assez vite, étourdit par la douleur fulgurante à la tête. La seule chose dont il se souvint de cet instant était les yeux azurs, mouillés et remplis de panique tournés vers lui.

Lorsque Blaine reprit conscience, il n'était plus au Starbucks, dans cette ambiance chaleureuse, entouré de paroles et de rires. Il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche avec peu de meubles, quasiment silencieuse hormis le ronflement d'une machine qui bipait doucement à intervalle régulier. Il faisait nuit mais les lumières illustraient parfaitement le fait que New York est une ville qui ne dort jamais. Il était allongé dans un lit complètement blanc et sentant le produit désinfectant. Il fut frappé par l'absence flagrante de chaleur. Lorsqu'il tenta de bouger ses bras, une douleur affreuse lui secoua le crâne. Il remarqua qu'il portait un bandeau autour de la tête et que sa tempe droite le faisait atrocement souffrir. Une voix attira son attention juste à ses côtés.

- Tu es réveillé …

C'était Shania. Elle se leva d'une chaise posée devant la table au fond de la chambre, posa une pile de documents qu'elle semblait être en train de lire et s'approcha de Blaine pour lui prendre la main.

- Où suis-je … ?

- Au Centre Hospitalier St Luke-Roosevelt. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il me semble, oui.

Il prit le temps de s'asseoir dans le lit, la main de Shania toujours dans la sienne, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs, malgré son esprit légèrement embrouillé.

- J'ai perdu l'équilibre il me semble. Et j'ai dû me cogner vu que j'ai affreusement mal à la tempe.

- C'est ton ami Kurt qui a appelé les secours et qui m'a prévenue que tu étais amené ici. Je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui et que je le préviendrai dès que tu serais réveillé.

Il sentit une vague de chaleur agréable se déverser en lui juste lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Kurt. La main de Shania dans la sienne semblait désespérément froide.

- Je vais prévenir une infirmière que tu es réveillé. Reste tranquille, je reviens.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et quitta la pièce. Il tourna son regard vers le plafond parfaitement blanc. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Pour être plus précis, la présence de Shania le mettait mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table où elle avait laissé ses documents et il sentit à nouveau son estomac se nouer de colère. _Elle a amené son putain de boulot dans cette putain de chambre d'hôpital ! Elle se fout de ma gueule … !_

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un interne au crâne dégarni mais au visage très amical. Il sourit à Blaine en s'approchant du lit, récupérant au passage le dossier de l'avocat qui était posé sur la table de chevet.

- Monsieur Anderson est déjà réveillé donc ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Blaine acquiesça, esquivant du mieux qu'il pu le regard de Shania. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il était en colère.

- Vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il m'a dit que oui. Il se souvient de l'étourdissement et qu'il s'est cogné à la tempe.

Blaine, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, referma la bouche aussitôt. C'était Shania qui avait répondu à sa place. Le regard du médecin passa rapidement sur Shania pour revenir à Blaine. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire entendu, toujours pour dissimuler la colère qui montait en lui un peu plus.

- Vos scans ne montrent aucun dégât interne, vous vous en sortirez avec juste une petite cicatrice minuscule à la tempe. On attend vos résultats sanguins pour vous laisser partir. Comme ils n'arriveront que cette nuit, on vous relâchera que demain matin. Une petite nuit de repos dans nos services vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Très bien. Je vais me reposer donc.

Le médecin se tourna vers Shania.

- L'heure des visites est terminée. Vous pourrez venir chercher votre ami demain matin à partir de neuf heures.

- Oh ! Je ne pourrais pas venir demain, je dois aller travailler.

_Evidemment …_

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shania. Je suis capable de rentrer seul chez moi. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien.

- Ok, finit-elle par dire, rangeant les documents qu'elle avait laissés sur la table. Je préviendrais ton bureau que tu ne seras pas là demain.

Blaine hocha la tête. Le médecin était déjà parti poursuivre sa tournée des chambres. Shania le fixa un moment avant de lui demander :

- Tu es sûr que ça ira pour rentrer ?

- Oui, oui, lui répondit-il sans la regarder.

Elle s'approcha de lui, déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Blaine et partit de la chambre en lui souriant affectueusement. Il ferma ses paupières, pour retenir les larmes qui tentaient de forcer les barrières de ses yeux. Il était épuisé de cette situation avec Shania. Il avait pourtant espéré que sa promesse de faire des efforts pour lui soit réelle, mais il avait fini par se résigner, constatant avec tristesse qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire passer autre chose avant sa carrière. Il fut sorti de ses pénibles pensées par les vibrations de son téléphone sur la table de chevet.

Un message de Kurt.

Immédiatement, un sourire tendre apparu sur son visage, et la tristesse s'était presque immédiatement envolée.

Lorsque Kurt rentra chez lui, il eut beaucoup de difficultés à se vider l'esprit de l'image du crâne de Blaine ensanglantée. Il avait eu une frousse bleue mais était parvenu à réagir vite et à appeler une ambulance. Il avait appliqué une serviette contre la blessure, attendant désespérément les secours. Blaine était resté inconscient pendant un long moment. Kurt était monté avec lui dans l'ambulance, récupérant le téléphone de l'avocat pour prévenir Shania qu'ils allaient aux urgences. Elle avait dû trouver étrange qu'un inconnu utilise le portable de son petit ami mais il s'en moquait ouvertement. Il ne voulait pas laissé Blaine seul. Il avait très peur pour lui.

Attendant dans la salle d'attente, il avait relevé les yeux lorsqu'il avait entendu une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn demander à voir Blaine Anderson à l'accueil. Il s'était dirigé vers elle, timidement.

- Shania ?

Celle-ci s'était retournée vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller, fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. Et vous êtes ?

- Excuse-moi de te déranger, je suis Kurt Hummel, l'ami qui était avec Blaine lorsqu'il s'est blessé.

- Oh ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Elle lui avait serré la main poliment, sans vraiment croiser le regard de Kurt. Ce dernier s'était sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il lui avait expliqué rapidement comment Blaine s'était blessé et elle lui avait assuré qu'elle le préviendrait dès qu'elle aurait des nouvelles, le priant de rentrer chez lui. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il ne désirait pas s'imposer.

Il était rentré chez lui, sans se rendre compte que la manche de sa chemise blanche – quelle brillante idée – était imbibée de sang. Il se déshabilla et prit une longue douche chaude où il laissa l'eau quasi brûlante purger son corps de la peur qui lui tenait toujours les entrailles. Pourvu qu'il se réveille … Pourvu qu'il n'est pas de séquelles … Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter encore et encore ses mots, rendant encore plus difficile l'attente du coup de fil de Shania.

Vers 22h, alors qu'il était allongé sur son canapé dans son peignoir de bain, il finit par prendre son téléphone pour envoyer un message sur le téléphone de Blaine, espérant que Shania lui réponde.

« _Désolé de déranger, c'est Kurt. Est-il réveillé ? A-t-on des nouvelles ? _»

Il hésita un instant mais finit par céder à la tentation et envoya le SMS. Et l'attente reprit. Encore plus oppressante. Mais beaucoup moins longue vu que quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna et l'image de Blaine chantant apparu sur l'écran – photo que Kurt avait pris lors d'une de leur séance musicale – ses yeux pétillants, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux à interpréter des titres dans l'intimité de la chambre musicale.

- Kurt ? Demanda une voix légèrement enrouée.

- Blaine ?! Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama Kurt, avec une voix qui monta légèrement trop dans les aigus à son goût.

- Oui, depuis une bonne heure je crois. Je perds un peu la notion du temps ici.

- Tu vas bien ? Le médecin t'a dit quoi ?

L'assistant fit de son mieux pour cacher son inquiétude.

- Rien de bien grave, j'aurais juste une petite marque à la tempe. Comme une blessure de guerre !

Kurt sourit de soulagement.

- Ils attendent juste mes résultats sanguins pour me laisser sortir. Une petite nuit à l'hôpital et c'est reparti !

- D'accord. Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, Shania et toi devriez profiter de ce moment …

- Je suis tout seul, coupa Blaine, avec un très léger ton amer, Shania est rentrée.

Kurt ne su pas quoi répondre. Il avait senti à l'intonnation de Blaine qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier d'avoir été laissé seul. Il serait bien accouru à l'hôpital pour lui tenir compagnie, mais il savait qu'il serait refoulé par l'accueil.

- Elle vient te chercher demain à la sortie ? Tenta-t-il.

- Non, elle doit travailler. Pourquoi ?

- Je pourrais … Venir …

Il n'osait pas lui demander. Il avait l'impression de s'imposer dans la vie privée de l'avocat. Autant, passer du temps avec lui lorsqu'ils organisaient des rendez-vous ne pausait pas trop de problèmes à Kurt, il arrivait à gérer. Mais s'immiscer dans le quotidien de l'avocat de la sorte, c'était quelque chose que Kurt considérait comme intime et il avait beaucoup plus de difficultés à sauter le pas.

- Tu veux venir me chercher ?

La voix enjouée de Blaine fit rater un battement de cœur à Kurt. Il sentit sa bouche s'élargir en un large sourire et ses joues rougir comme jamais.

- Euh, oui, si ça te fait plaisir, je viendrais.

- Bien sûr que ça me ferait plaisir de te voir. Shania doit _travailler_ toute la journée, donc, je serais plus que ravi que tu sois là. Mais niveau travail, ça ira ? Je pourrais sortir que vers 9h, apparemment.

- Non, non, pas de souci. Demain, on est vendredi, c'est ma matinée …

- … Shopping pour Isabelle, coupa Blaine avec entrain. Oh ! J'adorerai t'accompagner pour une de ces fameuses séances de recherches ! Je peux, dis ?

Kurt rigola devant l'entrain de l'avocat.

- Oui, évidemment que tu peux m'accompagner. Mais c'est épuisant de me suivre partout. Et tu es en convalescence.

- Je me suis juste cogné la tempe contre une table, je suis encore valide, Hummel !

- Très bien, Anderson, le rendez-vous est prit. Je viens te chercher demain à neuf heures et on fait la tournée des boutiques.

- Cool ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer un Blaine sautillant partout dans sa chambre d'hôpital, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas.

- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Dors, surtout, tu en as besoin.

- Oui, chef ! Répondit Blaine, amusé.

Et après une courte pause :

- Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Merci … Du fond du cœur, merci …

L'assistant cru que son cœur venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine tellement la voix de Blaine avait été douce et tendre. Il eu d'énormes difficultés à retrouver un minimum de constance pour répondre.

- Je t'en prie, Blaine … Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Kurt.

L'appel était terminé depuis une minute, la tonalité bipant dans l'oreille de l'assistant lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours son téléphone collé au visage. Il ne parvenait pas à défaire le sourire qui s'était collé sur son visage. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, soupirant de satisfaction.

_Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux de lui, Hummel. Tu sais qu'il est hétéro. Tu sais qu'il aime Shania. Pourquoi continues-tu de t'accrocher à lui de la sorte ? Tu aimes tant souffrir que ça ?_

Kurt fixa le plafond de son appartement. Tomber amoureux, aimer quelqu'un, partager des sentiments, accorder sa confiance … Tout ça était au dessus de ses forces. Et encore plus avec Blaine … ! Il était en éternel conflit avec son esprit surprotecteur, qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne devait pas entretenir l'espoir d'une relation avec l'homme aux cheveux bouclés. Il savait pourtant qu'il fonçait droit dans le mur avec cette histoire, c'était plus qu'évident. Mais à chaque compliment que lui faisait Blaine, Kurt sentait son cœur exploser de joie, il ressentait quelque chose qu'il ne s'était pas permis de ressentir depuis très longtemps.

Il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre où il se glissa sous sa couette chaude. Elphaba vint se blottir contre lui, les deux se tenant chaud l'un l'autre. Kurt regarda son chat et lui murmura :

- Toi aussi, tu trouves que c'est stupide de m'enticher de Blaine ?

Elphaba fixa son maitre pendant quelques secondes puis bailla et posa sa tête sur ses pattes, présentant l'arrière de son crâne à Kurt. Ce dernier soupira, sourit à l'idée d'attendre toujours que son chat lui réponde et laissa le sommeil l'emporter, vers des rêves remplis de yeux couleur noisette, de boucles folles et de sourires éclatants.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla, comme souvent, avant son alarme. Elphaba n'était plus près de lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir avec son maître mais de bouger pendant la nuit et d'aller se blottir sur un oreiller posé devant une de fenêtre de l'appartement.

Il décida de prendre son temps pour sa préparation rituelle du matin. Après tout, il ne devait être devant l'hôpital que pour neuf heures. A huit heures exactement, il était complètement habillé et prêt à partir. Il s'observa une dernière fois dans la psyché de sa chambre. _Tu es bien habillé pour aller juste le récupérer à l'hôpital, non ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester sa conscience parfois … !

Blaine apparu aux portes vitrées de l'hôpital à neuf heures tapantes. Il portait ses vêtements de la veille. Il arborait un magnifique sourire éclatant qui s'amplifia – si c'était possible – lorsqu'il vit Kurt. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une longue étreinte qui aurait paru trop longue pour n'importe qui mais pas pour eux.

- Tu vas bien, c'est sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Kurt.

Ils se séparèrent, au grand regret de Kurt, qui plongea son regard dans celui de Blaine qui pétillait de joie.

- Ils m'ont juste détecté un début d'anémie, qui expliquerait mon malaise d'hier. Rien de bien grave, ajouta-t-il dès que le regard de Kurt s'était élargi de peur, si je fais attention à ce que je mange.

Kurt hocha de la tête, soulagé de l'apprendre. Ils passèrent rapidement par l'appartement de Blaine pour qu'il puisse se changer et prendre une bonne douche chaude. L'avocat avait expliqué à Kurt qu'il n'aimait pas trop son appartement, car il ne pouvait pas y faire de la musique. Cela faisait quatre ans que Blaine et Shania vivaient ici et Kurt trouvait que le lieu était vraiment trop impersonnel et qu'il manquait clairement de décorations. Mais il se retint de dire quoique ce soit, se sentant déjà gêné d'envahir l'espace privé de son ami.

La matinée passa à une vitesse extraordinaire. Kurt emmena Blaine avec lui dans tous les magasins qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, tous vendant des tenues de designers très célèbres. Blaine suivit l'assistant sans se poser de question, et il semblait vraiment s'amuser à découvrir Kurt sous une autre facette.

Lorsque midi arriva, Kurt jeta un œil aux quatre sacs qu'il portait. Ses achats avaient été bien plus modestes que d'habitude. Il devait admettre qu'il avait aimé faire essayer des tenues à Blaine et qu'il avait pris son temps à le regarder traîner dans cet univers particulier, dans _son_ univers. Kurt n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter l'affreuse voix de sa tête qui lui hurlait de fuir au plus vite. Oui, Kurt devait se l'admettre maintenant : il était amoureux de Blaine et il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre de faire taire ses sentiments.


	8. Chapitre 08 - Always Be There For You

**Et nous arrivons en été ! (Enfin, dans l'histoire ... Parce que chez nous ...). Nos comparses vont avoir quelques suées et quelques révélations durant ces deux mois. Et des petits rapprochements inattendus. Mais les reviews d'abord !**

* * *

**Laguna2703** **:** Je suis un monstre, j'avoue ! Mais ces sont des souffrances _utiles_ qui serviront à les rendre plus forts. (J'suis crédible ?). Je vois que personne ne veut plus voir Shania ... Pourtant, elle est gentille tout plein, non ?

Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Kurt va en baver ...? Suis-je si monstrueux ?

* * *

**mmlabr : **Bon, je crois que personne n'aime voir Blaine blessé. Mais tu as vu, rien de grave ^^ Et oui, Shania est véritablement un personnage détestable. Mais c'est volontaire !

* * *

**mimyllou28 : **Ce n'est qu'une blessure à la tête ! Blaine est solide ! Oui, Blaine avance (il est un peu lent, le choupinet ...). Et oui, Shania reste quand même celle qui permet à Kurt et Blaine de se voir plus, on est d'accord. Elle a un rôle à jouer.

* * *

**Clina9 : **J'aime beaucoup cette idée de voix intérieure qui tente de voir rabaisser Kurt. Ça le fait passer un peu pour un fou, mais ce n'est pas le but. Ca permet de créer un dialogue, parfois comique, parfois douloureux, mais nécessaire pour ne pas dévoiler trop vite le passé de Kurt. Désolé pour la frayeur, ce n'était pas voulu ... Content que ça te plaise.

* * *

**Yunoki : **Huhuhu ... Ca pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois ... :D

* * *

**Kikouu : **Blaine faire son coming out ... XD C'est rude pour le pauvre chéri ! Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que mes écrits pouvaient aider les autres. Perso, si je les écrits, justement, c'est pour me débarrasser de la frustration liée aux épisodes ... Et tu peux raconter ta vie autant que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! (surtout quand je sais que mon histoire t'aide toi aussi à supporter l'attente entre les épisodes). Et ne t'inquiète pas, la fin de cette histoire n'est pas pour tout de suite.

* * *

**I'm a dinosaur : **AAAAh ! Oui, Shania, détestons-la ! Haïssons-la ! Mais elle est utile, non ? Oui, Kurt amoureux, c'est assez évident. Pour Blaine, il y a plus de chemin pour arriver là ...! Merci !

* * *

**misscriss love Klaine : **Merci ! o_o Les 7 chapitres d'affilé ? Mon dieu ! Mais merci mille fois ! J'espère que tu continueras de me lire et de mettre ton avis régulièrement. Merci merci !

* * *

**Bon, nous revoilà au début de ce chapitre. Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus. Juste pour préciser que je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de parution. Disons que je mets en ligne un chapitre de LMLY quand j'en ai deux d'écrit à l'avance. Histoire d'avoir toujours quelque chose à vous offrir. Merci pour votre soutien et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 08 – Always Be There For You …**

Une chaleur assez insupportable s'était installée sur New York pendant tout l'été. Les gens traînaient partout en ville, là où ils pouvaient s'installer pour profiter du soleil. Les parcs et les lieux publics étaient assaillis par les vacanciers.

Kurt et Blaine avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble. Aucun des deux n'avait ressenti le besoin de quitter la ville pour profiter des vacances. Shania s'était absentée pas mal de fois, pour certaines conventions ou pour aller voir sa propre famille, proposant à Blaine de l'accompagner, chose qu'il refusait systématiquement, prétextant beaucoup de travail.

Un soir, vers la fin du mois de juillet, alors que Shania était à nouveau absente, les garçons se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de bonne de Blaine pour profiter de l'air frais qui y régnait. L'avocat avait amené plus de bières qu'ils ne pourraient en boire à eux deux. Kurt s'était arrêté à deux bières seulement, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et connaissait l'effet néfaste que cela pouvait avoir sur lui, surtout depuis _ce fameux soir_ qui avait complètement chamboulé sa vie.

Par contre, Blaine ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de boire. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa sixième bouteille, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, juste aux côtés de Kurt, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'assistant, qui frissonna au contact de son ami, comme il en avait l'habitude maintenant.

- Je crois que je n'aime plus Shania.

Kurt resta figé un moment, le temps que l'information soit totalement assimilée par son cerveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Blaine ?

Kurt ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il eut soudainement peur que Blaine cesse de parler.

- Je ne supporte plus sa présence à mes côtés. Elle n'a que son travail qui l'obsède ... Le reste lui importe peu.

Il prit une petite pause, durant laquelle il prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne, mélangeant leurs doigts.

- Pour te donner un exemple, elle est partie cette semaine à une de ces conventions d'avocats à Los Angeles. Elle ne m'a même pas proposé de l'accompagner. Elle s'est tellement éloignée de moi que je ne suis même plus triste de ne plus être amoureux d'elle. C'est presque une étrangère à mes yeux …

Le cœur de Kurt n'avait jamais battu aussi vite dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Blaine avait besoin de soutien, et il ne devait surtout pas craquer maintenant.

- Es-tu sûr de toi ? Ce n'est pas juste une mauvaise période entre vous ?

Blaine leva sa tête et tourna son visage vers Kurt, qui faisait de son mieux pour garder une certaine constance, alors qu'il mourait d'envie de se jeter sur l'avocat.

- Non, reprit Blaine. Je suis sûr de ce que je ressens. Du moins, de ce que je ne ressens plus. Pour être honnête avec toi, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours su. Je ne voulais juste pas me l'admettre ...

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Kurt qui n'avait pas lâché la main de son ami. La tête de Blaine s'appuyait doucement sur l'entrejambe de Kurt qui dû lutter contre son propre corps pour que celui-ci n'ait pas une réaction gênante. Les yeux couleur noisette fixaient l'assistant avec tendresse.

- Tout le monde trouvait que nous allions bien ensemble. Ses amies, mes parents, les siens. Je crois que je me suis mis en couple par facilité. Pour ne pas à avoir à affronter des choses qui me font peur.

- Les choses qui te font peur ? Répéta Kurt, surpris.

- Oui … Certaines parties de moi qui m'effraient.

Il prit à nouveau une pause, un peu plus longue que la précédente. Il semblait chercher ses mots et Kurt voyait dans le regard de Blaine qu'il paraissait totalement perdu. Il s'égara dans ces iris mordorés jusqu'à ce que l'avocat reprenne la parole.

- Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à les affronter. Je dois d'abord gérer mon histoire avec Shania.

Kurt acquiesça, extrêmement troublé par les mots de Blaine. Quelles étaient ces choses qui lui faisaient si peur ? De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

Blaine se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Kurt, qui était plongé dans ses pensées.

- Mais je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec ça ce soir ! Je vais boire jusqu'à en perdre la raison ! A la tienne, Kurt !

Et il avala l'intégralité de la bière qu'il tenait dans sa main d'une seule traite.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, Kurt n'ouvrit pas les yeux directement. La lumière qui provenait de l'extérieur était aveuglante, même depuis l'arrière de ses paupières. Il prit conscience qu'un poids pesait sur lui et qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, si habituellement confortable. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour constater qu'il était toujours dans la chambre de bonne de Blaine et que celui-ci dormait contre lui, enlacer autour du corps de Kurt, la tête de l'avocat enfouie dans le creux de son cou, tous les deux allongés sur le canapé. Le souffle calme de Blaine caressait doucement la peau de l'assistant, qui frissonna un peu plus à ce contact. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et un sourire attendrissant se dessinait sur le visage de Blaine. La chaleur de l'avocat était contagieuse et Kurt ressenti un immense bien-être à ce contact qu'il redoutait tant.

Kurt n'aimait pas qu'on le touche. Il détestait même cela. Il avait pour habitude de toujours rejeter tous ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui physiquement. Dès qu'une personne le touchait, il savait qu'il allait avoir mal. Jamais il ne laissait qui que ce soit ne serait-ce que l'effleurer. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait jamais repoussé Blaine une seule fois. Peut-être était-ce parce que Blaine n'avait pas d'arrière pensée. Il avait appris à s'habituer au côté extrêmement tactile de Blaine. Il avait même fini par presque apprécier ces contacts. C'est donc avec une certaine surprise agréable qu'il resserra son étreinte autour de l'avocat, qui instinctivement, se colla un peu plus contre le corps de Kurt.

Et c'est là que ce dernier sentit l'érection matinale vigoureuse de Blaine contre sa cuisse.

Et que Kurt paniqua.

Il se leva d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber Blaine par la même occasion. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut, se retenant du mieux qu'il pu à l'accoudoir du canapé, pour ralentir sa chute. Kurt l'aida à se relever, s'empêchant au maximum de fixer la bosse du pantalon de Blaine. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas lorsque l'avocat s'assit correctement sur le canapé et tourna son visage visiblement rouge vif vers la fenêtre.

- Kurt ? Ça va ?

La voix de Blaine était enrouée. Kurt jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers son ami. Il avait un œil à moitié fermé, cherchant à s'habituer à la lumière, des boucles folles dans tous les sens qui donnaient un air absolument adorable à l'avocat. Kurt se focalisa sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, afin d'éviter de se jeter sur Blaine pour recouvrir son visage de baisers.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Je-j'ai dû faire un … Un mauvais rêve et je me suis … Réveillé en sursaut. Désolé … !

- Oh ! T'excuse pas, ça arrive.

Blaine posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et appuya sa tête dans ses mains.

- Putain ! J'ai un mal de crâne …

- Tu as beaucoup bu hier soir, Blaine, répondit Kurt en esquissant un léger sourire.

- Ouais … Mais j'ai aimé dormir dans tes bras.

Kurt sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers Blaine et vit que celui-ci lui offrait un sourire tendre. Kurt cru que ses jambes allaient lâcher. _Pourquoi diable Blaine était-il aussi beau ?_

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, hier soir, Kurt. J'avais vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

- J-je t'en prie. Ça va aller ? Tu veux quelque chose pour ton mal de crâne ? Je dois avoir de quoi faire passer ça dans mon sac …

Kurt se dirigea rapidement vers ses affaires, commençant à fouiller à l'intérieur de son sac, cherchant de quoi soulager Blaine. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que l'avocat s'était levé et s'approchait de lui, posant son visage contre le haut de son dos, enlaçant le torse de Kurt et collant le reste de son corps contre celui de l'assistant. Ce dernier sursauta – encore – au contact et constata avec soulagement que l'érection de Blaine avait disparu. Il se demanda comment il aurait pu se contenir si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il éloigna ces idées de son esprit et souffla discrètement pour évacuer son surplus de stress. Car Kurt avait remarqué qu'il avait beau adorer Blaine et ses élans d'affection, la force qu'il utilisait pour se retenir d'agir n'importe comment à chaque contact occasionnait pas de mal de stress.

- Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup sans toi, Kurt. Toute cette histoire avec Shania … Je ne pense pas que je me serais rendu compte de quoique ce soit si tu n'avais pas été là.

- Mais … Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Kurt. Mais tu es le seul depuis des années qui est présent pour moi, qui ne me juge pas, qui me soutienne, qui m'écoute. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi, mais c'est ce dont j'avais le plus besoin.

Il s'éloigna et fit se retourner Kurt pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. L'assistant évitait le regard de Blaine, les joues complètement rouges.

- Kurt. Ne doute jamais du fait que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et ta présence m'est devenue indispensable.

- Blaine …

Kurt chuchota le prénom de son ami, rencontrant son regard. Les yeux noisette brillaient de larmes. Le jeune homme essuya l'une d'entre elles qui glissait sur la joue de Blaine.

- Je … Je ne pourrais difficilement plus vivre ma vie sans toi à mes côtés.

L'assistant n'avait même pas eut le temps de stopper sa bouche que les mots étaient sortis.

- Alors, reprit Blaine, souriant, promettons-nous ici et maintenant, de toujours être là, l'un pour l'autre, quelque soit ce qui nous arrive dans la vie.

Kurt hocha de la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues à son tour.

- Je promets de toujours être là pour toi, Blaine.

- Je promets de toujours être là pour toi, Kurt, répéta l'avocat en enlaçant l'assistant.

* * *

Blaine ne reparla pas de Shania durant tout le reste de l'été. Kurt n'osa jamais demander où il en était. Il savait que l'avocat se confirait à lui s'il le désirait. Mais ce sujet n'était pas celui qui préoccupait Kurt ce samedi de la fin du mois d'août. Fuyant la chaleur excessive qui accablait la ville, les deux amis s'étaient retrouvés de nouveau pour interpréter quelques titres dans la fraîcheur de la chambre de Blaine. Kurt cherchait en lui le courage de parler à Blaine de quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il aurait bien demandé à Isabelle, mais l'avocat s'était imposé dans son esprit avant même qu'il ait eut l'occasion de s'adresser à sa responsable.

- Blaine, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

L'avocat leva la tête de sa partition. Les cheveux légèrement en désordre – Kurt adorait ça – il fixa son regard noisette droit dans celui de l'assistant. Blaine était assis sur le canapé, annotant sur la feuille les modifications qu'il faisait sur sa dernière chanson. Kurt, quant à lui, était assis devant le piano. Il laissait ses doigts courir doucement sur les touches, alors qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Blaine lui avait juste appris à reconnaître les notes d'une octave.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais à une soirée organisée par une de mes amies ? C'est dans deux semaines, le 7 septembre.

- Evidemment que je viendrais !

Un immense sourire éclatant avait accompagné la réponse de Blaine. Il avait répondu sans hésiter une seule seconde.

- C'est pour une occasion particulière ?

- En fait, c'est Rachel, mon amie de la chorale de mon lycée. Elle s'est décidée, il y a quelques temps, à réunir tous les anciens membres du club de l'époque où on en faisait parti. Et avec acharnement, elle y est parvenue. Elle a toujours su obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, elle sait se montrer persuasive. Ce sera juste entre nous, rien de formel.

- Oh ! Si c'est entre vous, je serais surement de trop …

- Non non non !

Kurt secoua la tête, se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, prêt de Blaine.

- Je-je n'ai vu aucun … Enfin, aucun d'entre eux depuis très longtemps. Nous étions tous très proches au lycée mais j'ai juste … Peur de les _affronter_ seul.

Kurt avait accompagné le mot « affronter » de signes de guillemets. Blaine le regarda, les yeux remplis de tendresse. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Kurt et déposa sa main sur celle de l'assistant, qui frissonna, comme il en avait l'habitude, dès que Blaine le touchait.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Kurt. Je serai là pour toi.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une minute qui parut trop courte à Kurt. Ce dernier mourrait d'envie d'embrasser ces lèvres qui paraissaient si douces. Il se fit violence pour ne pas laisser ses pulsions prendre le dessus.

- Merci, Blaine.

* * *

Durant les deux mois de l'été, Shania n'avait quasiment pas été présente à l'appartement. Elle avait enchaîné les conventions ainsi qu'une semaine de vacances chez sa mère. Blaine s'en moquait. Les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient ensemble, ils discutaient de ce que Shania avait pu faire durant ses voyages. Elle parlait beaucoup de son affaire, dont la première audience avait lieu au début du mois de septembre. Blaine ne parlait quasiment pas de lui, restant très évasif sur la manière dont il occupait son temps tout seul. Il avait envie de préserver Kurt de cette vie ennuyeuse qu'il entretenait avec l'avocate, alors qu'il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il devait y mettre un terme. Même s'il n'y parvenait pas.

Pour compliquer le tout, il n'appréciait plus son travail. Il y allait par obligation. Il ne supportait plus défendre les patrons de grandes entreprises internationales qui avaient pour habitude de contourner quelques lois et venaient ensuite réclamer l'aide du cabinet dans lequel travaillait Blaine afin de limiter les conséquences de leurs actes guidés par l'appel de l'argent. Ce n'était pas pour faire ce genre de choses qu'il était devenu avocat. Il avait finit par se rendre compte que tout ce qui ramenait au droit lui faisait penser à Shania et que cela l'énervait. Il faisait déjà beaucoup d'efforts pour limiter les moments seul avec elle, ce n'était pas pour penser à elle quand ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Blaine pensait en permanence à Kurt. Il avait été plus qu'heureux lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à cette soirée. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir uniquement pour chanter ou boire un café. Il avait adoré passer la matinée à le suivre faire les boutiques. Le découvrir dans une nouvelle facette de sa vie était excitant. Blaine était content qu'ils fassent autre chose. L'avocat ressentait une sorte d'envie viscérale de tout connaitre de Kurt. Chaque parcelle de sa vie, chaque attitude, chaque réaction, chaque humeur. Il voulait tout savoir. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Kurt de la tête. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis une éternité – peut-être même jamais – et il était vraiment content que l'assistant fasse parti de sa vie désormais. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient jurés de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, Blaine avait ressenti une vague d'émotions qui l'avait laissé chamboulé. Il n'imaginait réellement plus sa vie sans Kurt.

Blaine était de nouveau seul ce dimanche après-midi, Shania était partie rejoindre son patron pour finaliser les derniers détails de sa fameuse et sensationnelle affaire. Affalé sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il ne supportait plus entendre parler de ce dossier sur lequel travaillait l'avocate. Il fallait qu'il se prenne en main.

Pour lui, pour Kurt et aussi pour Shania. Car il savait qu'il n'était honnête avec personne.

Blaine connaissait le véritable fond du problème : il mentait à tout le monde. Et surtout il se mentait à lui-même. Car il savait au plus profond de son être que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt était bien plus que de l'amitié. Il savait qu'il ressentait pour son ami quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le _droit_ de ressentir. Il avait toujours eu ce genre de sentiments, depuis très jeune. Pendant son adolescence, il avait cherché à les comprendre. Pourquoi était-il attiré par les personnes du même sexe ? Était il malade ? Cela allait-il passer ? Ses parents lui avaient assuré que ce n'était qu'une phase que traverse tous les jeunes et qu'il retrouverait vite la _voie normale_. Blaine n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait.

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à son grand frère, alors qu'il avait à peine 12 ans, Cooper lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans le fait d'aimer un homme quand on était un homme, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il n'était pas malade, et qu'il comprendrait mieux les choses en grandissant. Mais il avait insisté sur le fait que le plus important dans l'amour, c'était d'être avec la personne qui le rendrait heureux et de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse en retour.

A douze ans, Blaine avait cru les mots de son frère, plus que ceux de ses parents.

Mais lorsqu'au bal de la fin d'année de sa première année de lycée, à ses 16 ans, il avait tenu la main d'Ethan, un garçon de sa classe, persuadé que c'était la chose à faire, que vu qu'ils s'aimaient, il ne fallait pas en avoir honte, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi cinq types de l'équipe de football les avaient traînés jusqu'à l'arrière de la salle de gymnase de force, déchirant leurs costumes de bal. Ils les avaient passés à tabac sans ménagement, les insultant de _tapettes_, de _tafioles_, et de _sale pédés_, les laissant gisant dans leur sang, complètement brisés, autant physiquement que mentalement. Blaine n'avait pas compris pourquoi les parents d'Ethan lui avaient reproché d'avoir _perverti_ leur fils à la débauche et que son comportement l'amènerait à sa perte. Ethan était désormais paraplégique, un des coups ayant fortement abîmé la moelle épinière, entraînant une paralysie complète de ses deux jambes. Les parents d'Ethan ne le laissèrent plus jamais s'approcher de son ami.

Cela avait finit de briser Blaine.

Pour lui, aimer un homme était formellement dangereux. Le père de Blaine lui avait même affirmé qu'aimer un homme aboutirait toujours aux mêmes types de souffrances, qu'il y aurait toujours des personnes comme ces joueurs de football pour lui faire du mal, pour lui faire payer sa déviance, pour le remettre sur le droit chemin de l'hétérosexualité. Que tout ce que son frère Cooper lui avait dit était absolument faux. Qu'il ne serait heureux qu'en aimant une femme que son père choisirait pour lui et qu'il ferait de charmants enfants. Son grand frère avait tenté de raisonner leurs parents. Il s'était fortement disputé avec eux. Il en était venu aux poings avec son propre père. Blaine avait assisté à la chute de son ami, mais avait aussi assisté à la destruction de sa famille. Cooper était parti le soir même, emmenant toutes ses affaires avec lui, promettant à son frère de venir le libérer de ces affreuses personnes le plus vite possible.

Mais il ne revint jamais. Et Blaine se sentit responsable de tous ces malheurs.

Alors, il s'en était convaincu. Il était parti sur New York quelques années plus tard, intégrant cette école spécialisée dans la formation d'avocats où il avait rencontré Shania. Lorsque ses parents la rencontrèrent, son père le félicita d'avoir vaincu ses démons, d'être revenu sur le droit chemin. Il lui avait dit qu'il était fier de lui. Alors Blaine fit taire à jamais cette voix en lui qui lui chuchotait qu'il serait malheureux. Il ne l'entendit plus jamais.

Pourtant …

Pourtant, sa rencontre avec Kurt avait réveillé cette voix. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurt le rendait tellement heureux. Comment ce genre de sentiments pouvait-il le conduire à la déchéance ? Tous ces instants passés avec l'assistant n'avaient été que pur bonheur. Et Kurt semblait tellement à l'aise avec son homosexualité que Blaine se demandait ce qui clochait chez lui … Il était réellement perdu, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il quitter Shania ? Devait-il parler de ses sentiments à Kurt ? Comment ses parents réagiraient-ils s'il faisait cela ? Et comment Shania prendrait-elle la nouvelle ? Allait-il apporter le malheur sur Kurt comme cela se produisait à chaque fois qu'il laissait ses pulsions prendre le dessus.

Blaine sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues, tomber dans son cou. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette situation. Il ne supportait plus ce semblant de vie avec Shania. Mais aurait-il le courage de chambouler toute sa vie ? Était il vraiment prêt à cela ? Il aurait aimé que Cooper soit là pour le conseiller. Mais ce dernier avait complètement coupé les ponts avec sa famille, même avec Blaine.

L'avocat s'endormit au bout d'un certain temps, les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues, serrant un énorme oreiller, imaginant tenir Kurt contre lui.


	9. Chapitre 09 - Let's Have A Kiki

**Bien le bonjour, fidèles lectrices (et lecteurs).**

**Bon, je ne sais pas si je dois m'excuser ou pas, je dois admettre que j'ai traîner pour publier ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas un auteur qui a 45 chapitres d'avance, donc je prends mon temps. (Et il ne me semble pas avoir dit quelque part que j'avais un rythme de parution régulier ... ^^')**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis toujours là, j'ai juste eu quelques difficultés à écrire les chapitres qui arrivent, pour certaines raisons personnelles et surtout parce que ces chapitres m'affectent peut-être un peu plus que les autres.**

**Enfin bon, je vais commencer par remercier toutes mes lectrices pour votre soutien et votre engouement. **

* * *

**Laguna2703 : **Un lourd passé ? Ah non, je rectifie. Kurt a un lourd passé, Blaine, c'est plutôt calme de son côté. Se débloquer pour Blaine ? Disons qu'il va tâtonner un peu avant de savoir quoi faire. Et surement faire une bourde ou deux ...Et non, je n'envoie Blaine à personne. Il est à Kurt, un point c'est tout !

* * *

**mmlabr : **Oui, il fallait bien qu'on arrive à ce chapitre explicatif. Désolé de t'avoir fait verser ta larme. Mais oui, Blaine trouvera son courage. Même si ça ne se passera surement tout de suite comme il l'entend ^^

* * *

**misscriss love Klaine : **Alors, non, je ne pense pas que tu hâte de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce fameux soir, parce que je sais d'avance que vous allez toutes me détester ... Tu n'es pas loin, on sait tous que l'alcool a de drôles d'effets sur Blaine, la preuve dans le chapitre qui arrive ^^ Perso, j'ai adoré écrire ce réveil gênant ! Pour Cooper, je dois dire que je n'avais pas prévu de le faire apparaître mais si vous pensez qu'il a sa place dans l'histoire, je peux très facilement l'intégrer, j'ai déjà quelques idées pour lui ^^ Il faut dire que Blaine est toujours un peu lent à la détente, mais ça fait parti de son charme, dira-t-on ...!

PS : oui, je sais que je peux répondre en message privé, mais je préfère comme ça, je suis certain de n'oublier personne.

PSS : tu as lu mon scénario, ou quoi ?

* * *

**Clina9 : **Je suis un vilain auteur qui fait pleurer ses lectrices, je mérite le châtiment suprême : des milliers de bisous de Klaine ! (Quoi ? c'est pas une punition ?) On se demande pourquoi les gens font des enfants pour les brimer de la sorte quand ils grandissent ... Bon, encore une fan de Cooper, je prends note. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Blaine, il saura trouver la force de surmonter ça. Oui, on est d'accord pour dire que Kurt a vraiment un sens du contrôle plus que développé ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour résister à tous ces contacts. En tout cas, merci infiniment pour ta review, ça me fait bien plaisir, surtout que j'ai eu une petite baisse de régime, donc les compliments sont toujours plus que revigorant !

* * *

**mimyllou28 : **J'ai l'impression que vous attendiez toutes avec impatience le jour où Blaine se dirait : "Bye Shania, Bonjour Kurt!" Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Le passé de Blaine, j'ai essayé de m'inspirer de ce qu'on sait de la série, en extrapolant pas mal, mais je suis plutôt fier du résultat. Merci pour ton soutien ^^

* * *

**vondefully : **Merci toujours autant alors ! :D

* * *

**MaraudeuuseAlexanne : **Ouhlala ! Ca doit faire mal dans sa face, à la Shania. Je dois dire que je suis content d'attirer les foudres de la colère sur la miss pimbêche ! Plus que quelques coups de pouce du destin pour réunir nos deux mignons !

* * *

**Kikouu : **Oui, Blaine refoule depuis TRES longtemps, le pauvre. Mais l'arrivée de Kurt dans sa vie va complètement tout changer ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'aime pas quand tout va trop bien et tout va trop vite. J'aime que les événements arrivent, parce qu'ils arrivent dans la réalité, et qu'on ne vit pas aux pays des arc-en-ciel !

* * *

**Yunoki : **Oui, je pense que Blaine va réclamer un paquet de câlins, après toutes ses aventures. Encore quelques péripéties et nos deux héros devraient réaliser ce qu'ils semblent volontairement ne pas voir.

* * *

**habbist : **Blaine doit jarter Shania ? Euh ... J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas trop quand ça arrivera :p Oui, Kurt mérite un Blainounet tout tendre, au vu de ce qui arrivera prochainement. (Oh, je fais le vilain teaseur !)

* * *

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity : **Ton intuition était bonne donc. Content que ça te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira également.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à rejoindre mon twitter : twitter MartinsAndrew82 (sans les espaces, évidemment) pour venir discuter avec moi (c'est plus facile pour moi que sur les messages privés) et pour m'écouter râler pendant que j'écris :D**

**Question : désirez-vous que Cooper soit un personnage de cette histoire ou non ? J'ai un rôle pour lui, pas forcément indispensable, mais il pourrait apporter un peu de piquant, à sa façon, je suppose.**

**Bien, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture à toutes ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 09 – Let's Have A Kiki …**

Kurt passa une bonne partie de son samedi après-midi à chercher quelle tenue porter pour cette soirée avec ses anciens amis du lycée. Il voulait paraître le plus resplendissant possible, les impressionner comme il ne l'avait jamais fait étant plus jeune. Il fallait qu'il ait l'air d'être sûr de lui, confiant, plein de vie.

Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était vraiment.

Quoique ce n'était plus complètement vrai. Depuis que Blaine était dans sa vie, Kurt sentait qu'il réapprenait à apprécier les simples plaisirs comme parler de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un de cher, partager un café, ne plus paniquer lorsqu'ils se prenaient la main pendant qu'ils chantaient. Même s'il savait que leur relation n'irait jamais plus loin, Kurt était vraiment heureux de savoir que Blaine était là pour lui.

Il finit par décider de sa tenue peu de temps avant que Blaine arrive chez lui pour le chercher. Kurt se pressa à descendre de son appartement pour rejoindre son ami qui l'attendait près du taxi, devant son immeuble. _Magnifique, comme à son habitude._ Il portait une tenue simple, t-shirt blanc col en V, gilet en laine rouge et pantalon noir mettant ses cuisses et ses fesses en valeur. Kurt fit de son mieux pour ne pas rester bouche bée et s'approcha de Blaine qui lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour l'accueillir. Kurt ne pu empêcher ses joues de virer au rouge à ce geste affectueux.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Blaine. J'avais du mal à me décider pour ma tenue.

- Pas de souci, je viens d'arriver de toute façon.

L'avocat lui offrit un magnifique sourire éclatant.

_Mais quand est-ce que ce type n'était pas superbe ?_

- Ok, allons-y. Je te laisse donner l'adresse au chauffeur.

Ils montèrent dans le taxi. Kurt indiqua la direction au conducteur et fixa l'extérieur de la voiture à travers la vitre. Il commençait à stresser. Qu'allait bien pouvoir penser les autres de Kurt ? Il n'avait jamais atteint NYADA comme il le proclamait lorsqu'il était au lycée. Il passait son temps à affirmer que la musique et Broadway étaient toute sa vie. Et finalement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il ne regrettait absolument pas son nouveau choix de carrière, bien au contraire. Mais il appréhendait l'avis de ses anciens amis.

Blaine semblait avoir remarqué le trouble de son ami car il avait doucement glissé sa main dans celle de Kurt, qui lui lança en retour un regard rempli de gratitude, ainsi qu'un sourire timide.

_Ca ira. Blaine est là avec moi._

Ils arrivèrent pile à 20h devant l'immeuble où vivait Rachel – Kurt détestait être en retard – et l'assistant sonna à l'interphone.

- Oui ?

- Rachel ? C'est Kurt.

- Ouah ! J'suis trop contente que tu sois là ! Monte vite, je suis au sixième étage, quatrième porte à gauche. Je laisse la porte entrouverte.

Kurt sourit. Il avait presque failli oublier la joie de vivre qui caractérisait si bien Rachel. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Blaine appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et regarda Kurt qui fixait ses pieds.

- Ca va, Kurt ?

L'ascenseur arriva, les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils entrèrent et Kurt appuya sur la touche 6.

- Oui. J'appréhende un peu de tous les revoir. Mais rien que d'entendre la voix de Rachel à l'interphone m'a fait plaisir. Et …

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et nos deux amis prirent la direction de l'appartement de Rachel

- Et … ? demanda Blaine, légèrement inquiet.

- Tu es là pour moi … Répondit Kurt alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la porte d'où provenait quelques voix et rires.

Blaine sourit à nouveau, les yeux pétillants et attrapa la main de Kurt pour la serrer tendrement dans la sienne. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Ce fut très rapide. Kurt ne comprit pas immédiatement combien de bras s'étaient enroulés autour de lui, combien de tête s'étaient collées contre la sienne. Mais il sentait toujours la main de Blaine dans la sienne, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il finit par comprendre que Rachel, Mercedes et Tina s'étaient jetées sur lui pour l'enlacer, criant son prénom et à quel point il leur avait manqué.

- Les filles, les filles … Calmez-vous, vous allez me tuer avant même que j'ai le temps de dire bonsoir à tout le monde !

- Mais tu m'as tellement manqué, Kurt ! S'exclama Rachel en s'écartant doucement, suivi de Tina et de Mercedes qui avait attrapé la main libre de Kurt.

Les filles jetèrent presque en même temps un regard vers Blaine qui leur sourit poliment.

- C'est ton petit-ami, Kurt ? Demanda Mercedes, curieuse.

L'assistant sentit son estomac tourner sur lui-même. _Non, malheureusement, il est avec une idiote qui ne connait pas la chance qu'elle a …_

Mais avant que Kurt ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, l'avocat avait réagi.

- Oui, je m'appelle Blaine. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Il resserra sa main autour de celle de Kurt, lui faisant un grand sourire, s'approchant doucement de sa joue pour y déposer un baiser tendre et doux qui failli couper les jambes de l'assistant. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, là ?_

- Oh, mais Kurt ! Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu comptais amener ton petit-ami ! S'écria Rachel.

Elle se tourna vers Blaine pour l'enlacer.

- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Blaine. Je suis Rachel. Et voici Tina et Mercedes, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers ses amies.

- On pourrait rentrer dans l'appartement, maintenant, finit par dire Tina. Les autres ont tous hâte de te voir, Kurt.

Ce dernier acquiesça et ils entrèrent tous dans l'immense appartement de Rachel. C'était une gigantesque pièce à vivre, visiblement un ancien entrepôt, complètement décoré avec goût, la pièce découpée en plusieurs parties grâce à des meubles judicieusement disposés. Mais Kurt ne se préoccupa absolument pas de l'agencement de l'appartement, ni des meubles, ni de la décoration. Il était toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi Blaine se faisait passer pour son petit-ami. Il finit par saisir l'occasion où ils se retrouvèrent seuls pour déposer leurs affaires dans le coin chambre de l'appartement pour le lui demander.

- Blaine … Pourquoi as-tu été dire que tu étais mon … Mon petit-ami … ?

L'avocat le regarda d'un air surpris, mais lui sourit tendrement.

- Oh. Je vu ton regard gêné lorsqu'elle t'a demandé si on était ensemble. Mais j'ai répondu ça sans réfléchir. Je suis désolé si ça te met mal à l'aise ou quoique ce soit d'autre, on peut ….

- Non, c'est bon … Je-j'ai cru que tu avais …

Il prit une longue pause, cherchant ses mots. Il ne voulait pas vexer Blaine.

- J'ai cru que tu voulais te moquer de moi … Finit-il par dire d'une traite, en baissant la voix.

Presque instantanément, Blaine attrapa le visage de Kurt en coupe, se positionnant juste devant lui, et plongeant son regard mordoré dans le bleu azur de l'assistant.

- Oh mon dieu, non, Kurt ! Jamais je n'oserai me moquer de toi ! Kurt, écoute-moi bien quand je te dis ça : jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal. La seule chose qui m'importe en ce moment, c'est que tu sois heureux, car c'est une des rares choses qui me rende heureux. Ca parait égoïste dit comme ça, mais tu vois l'idée.

Kurt remarqua que les joues de Blaine rougirent légèrement. Etait-il intimidé ?

- Tu me crois ? Demanda l'avocat, faiblement.

Kurt plongea un peu plus intensément son regard dans celui de Blaine. Il brûlait de désir pour Blaine, même si cela lui fichait une trouille bleue. Il voulait embrasser l'avocat, goûter ses lèvres pulpeuses, qui semblaient si délicieuses.

- Oui, je te crois … Finit par souffler Kurt, tentant de ne pas s'évanouir à force de s'empêcher de se jeter sur l'avocat.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent les autres, accueillis par des « Kurt ! Tu m'as trop manqué ! » Quinn lui chuchota même un petit « Ton mec est vraiment très mignon, tu as un excellent goût. » qui fit rougir Kurt un peu plus et fit sourire Blaine, qui avait entendu la remarque. Et là, il vit la jolie Latina, Santana, se lever de sa chaise pour venir se tenir debout juste devant l'assistant, qui s'immobilisa. Ils se fixèrent en silence, intensément. Tout le monde dans la pièce se figea, attendant de voir comme cet instant allait se dérouler. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent presque une éternité à Blaine, Kurt et Santana sourirent en même temps et s'enlacèrent tendrement.

- Hummel, commença la Latina, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Même si nous nous sommes quittés en mauvais terme.

- Lopez, répondit Kurt, je suis le premier surpris d'être content de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué aussi, Santana.

Le groupe se mit à rire, seul Blaine ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, se promettant de demander plus tard à Kurt pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Rachel ramena alors une multitude de plats remplis de canapés et de petits toasts, ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de pétillants. Le dénommé Puck, sorti de son sac plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools bien forts, comme du whisky ou de la vodka, ce qui lui offrit quelques remarques de la part de l'hôtesse. Mais l'ambiance s'installa tranquillement. Blaine remarqua vite que les affinités qu'ils devaient tous avoir à l'époque où ils traînaient ensemble au lycée existaient toujours. Naturellement, Kurt se rapprocha du groupe de filles pour partager les derniers ragots. Il semblait clairement à l'aise et dans son élément, Blaine était rassuré.

Un grand type s'approcha de lui, lui tendant une bière.

- Blaine, c'est ça ? Demanda le gars. Je suis Finn, le grand frère de Kurt.

Finn esquissa un sourire poli. Blaine se raidit immédiatement. Il se souvenait que Kurt lui avait dit que son demi-frère serait présent lors de la soirée. Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé lorsqu'il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de jouer le petit-ami de Kurt. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il dirait.

- Oui, merci, répondit-il en acceptant la bière. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

- Alors … Le géant sembla hésiter, cherchant ses mots. Tu es le petit-ami de mon frère ?

- O-oui.

Blaine espérait que Finn ne remarque pas l'hésitation dans sa voix.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Kurt ne nous a jamais parlé de toi, je trouve ça étrange vu qu'il raconte tout à son père.

_Merde ! Ca commence mal …_ Il devait rester logique. La réponse lui vint très vite.

- On se connait depuis quatre mois. Mais nous sommes ensemble que depuis peu de temps.

Ils se connaissaient effectivement depuis quatre mois, et s'il restait évasif sur les détails, il ne devrait pas compromettre sa « couverture ».

- Oh ! S'étonna Finn. D'accord. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il ne nous en a pas encore parlé.

Le grand frère de Kurt sembla satisfait de la réponse.

- Vous êtes rencontré comment ?

- Le hasard. On s'est croisé une fois sur le toit de l'immeuble de mon travail – je suis avocat – j'aime y aller pour jouer de la musique, là haut je suis tranquille. Et après on s'est recroisé à une soirée, dans un Starbucks, où une chorale, Adam's Apples, faisait une petite représentation. C'était une excellente soirée, et j'ai beaucoup ri. Ton frère et moi, on a très vite accroché.

Blaine avait l'impression de ne pas contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Pourquoi ajoutait-il autant de détails ? Le regard perçant de Finn déstabilisait l'avocat. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de proche de Kurt.

- Ok. Il devait y voir Adam alors …

Finn semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Blaine avait déjà terminé sa bière – il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, il buvait ça beaucoup trop vite – et jeta un regard rapide vers Kurt, qui le fixait juste à ce moment là. Blaine lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et l'assistant acquiesça, comme soulagé.

- Est-ce que … Reprit Finn. Est-ce qu'un certain Sebastian était présent … ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne connaissais personne. J'ai fais la connaissance de ton frère ce soir-là. C'est …

- Ok, laisse tomber, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le coupa Finn, visiblement gêné.

Blaine mourait d'envie de lui en demander plus, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Qui était ce Sebastian ? Un ex de Kurt ? Blaine fût étonné de ressentir une sorte de jalousie étrange en imaginant l'assistant avec un homme. _Un autre que moi_.

- C'est l'heure des duos ! Cria Rachel, visiblement légèrement éméchée.

Finn lança un regard amusé vers la jeune femme.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, elle devient vite hystérique si on tente de lui résister.

Blaine rejoignit Kurt, en pleine conversation avec Mercedes et Tina. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de son ami, le sentant se tendre légèrement à ce contact. Blaine devait admettre qu'il aimait voir le corps de Kurt réagir avec surprise à chaque fois qu'il le touchait. L'assistant lui jeta un regard rapide, lui souriant tendrement et reprit sa conversation avec les filles.

- … Et donc Isabelle m'a confié qu'elle cherchait un rédacteur en chef et qu'elle mettait de grands espoirs sur moi.

- Mais ça serait vraiment génial Kurt ! S'écria Tina.

- Tu es tellement doué dans la mode, que tu ne pouvais que cartonner, ajouta Mercedes. Je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

La première chanson démarra et personne ne sembla surpris de voir Finn et Rachel chanter ensemble. Mercedes et Tina étaient parties rejoindre le reste du groupe qui écoutait les deux chanteurs interpréter _No Air_, une chanson que Blaine aimait beaucoup. Il était impressionné par leur voix. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, pour des personnes qui avaient tous fait parties d'une chorale, cela n'était pas aussi étonnant.

- Ca te dirait de chanter un duo avec moi ? Demanda Kurt, timidement.

Blaine sentit son estomac se contracter. Chanter avec Kurt, rien que tous les deux faisaient partis des meilleurs moments de ses journées. Mais chanter devant des personnes, qui étaient tous de bons chanteurs de surcroît, ne rassura absolument pas l'avocat. Kurt glissa sa main dans la sienne, semblant comprendre son appréhension.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je connais ta voix, ils vont t'adorer. Fais-moi confiance.

Ces trois derniers mots suffirent à convaincre Blaine. Il lui sourit et l'enlaça tendrement, s'attirant quelques sifflements amusés de Puck et Sam qui commençaient à être bien saouls.

- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, chuchota Blaine à l'oreille de Kurt.

Il s'écarta doucement de Kurt, ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de l'assistant.

- Et je sais d'ailleurs quel duo on pourrait interpréter, ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Santana et Mercedes passèrent juste après Rachel et Finn qui avaient vraiment interprété la chanson à merveille. Les filles chantèrent _River Deep, Mountain High, _où elles assurèrent comme des reines, mettant encore un peu plus de pression sur les épaules de Blaine. Et ce fut leur tour. Kurt et Blaine se tenaient côte à côte et la musique commença doucement. Rachel et Tina applaudirent en sautillant sur place lorsqu'elles reconnurent la chanson. Kurt s'avança d'un pas, tournant son regard vers Blaine.

_I really can't stay - But baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Blaine s'était approché de Kurt, lui attrapant les mains, faisant comme si elles étaient gelées.

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

Kurt s'éloigna un peu de Blaine, ce dernier le suivant, marchant tous les deux au rythme de la musique. Ils avaient interprété ce titre suffisamment souvent, c'était comme une routine pour eux, une routine rien qu'à eux …

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

Ils s'assirent chacun sur un accoudoir du canapé, se faisant face.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight_

Blaine faisait semblant de prendre Kurt en photo.

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?_

Blaine se laissa glisser sur le canapé, s'approchant doucement de Kurt et tenta de lui attraper la main, celui-ci s'éloignant doucement, comme pour se faire désirer.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Oh, but it's cold outside_

_I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

Kurt contourna le canapé complètement, frôlant Blaine de ses doigts lorsqu'il se retrouva derrière lui. Blaine le suivait du regard, répondant à chaque vers de la chanson.

_You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

Kurt fit le tour complet du canapé et Blaine en profita pour attraper la main de l'assistant pour le faire tomber à ses côtés. Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et ils chantèrent les dernières lignes de la chanson dans cette position.

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside_

Il y eu un silence très court, suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie.

- Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'était LE MEILLEUR duo d'hommes que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie ! S'écria Rachel.

- Tu assures comme un dieu, mec ! Adressa Puck à Blaine, lui offrant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Alors que tout le monde les complimentaient, Kurt entouré par Rachel, Tina et Quinn, Blaine entouré de Finn, Puck, Sam et Brittany, l'avocat lança un regard tendre vers son ami. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il venait de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'ils chantaient ce duo – _cette chanson_ – depuis qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il était complètement amoureux de Kurt. Quand il voyait avec quelle facilité les amis de Kurt avaient accepté le fait qu'ils soient en couple tous les deux, il se dit qu'il avait là un aperçu de ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il acceptait pleinement ses sentiments.

Mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Finn qui lui offrait à nouveau une bière, alors que Kurt s'approchait de lui, les joues rouges après tous ces compliments.

- Tu as été merveilleux, comme à ton habitude, lui dit Kurt, ses yeux pétillants.

- Parce que j'ai le meilleur des partenaires, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Blaine, qui sentait ses joues rougir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la situation avait clairement dégénéré. Puck, Sam, Finn et Mike dansaient – pouvait-on vraiment dire que ce que Finn faisait était de la danse ? – torses nu au milieu de la piste de danse improvisée. Tina se collait langoureusement à Mike, Mercedes et Artie semblait complètement dans les vapes, Santana et Brittany étaient enfermées dans la salle de bain depuis plus d'une heure et Rachel chantait seule complètement ailleurs. Kurt s'était échappé un instant, sortant sur le petit balcon qui se trouvait devant la fenêtre de la partie cuisine de l'appartement, pour prendre un peu l'air.

Blaine avait pas mal bu. Il parvenait à se contrôler un minimum même s'il sentait ses inhibitions disparaitre de plus en plus. Il venait de danser avec les garçons – mais avait eu la bonne idée de garder son t-shirt – et se dirigeait vers le petit balcon pour rejoindre son ami.

_Mon petit-ami, devrais-je dire …_

Oui, Blaine s'amusait de cette situation saugrenue. Il aimait imaginer une vie de couple avec Kurt, même s'il ne savait pas si l'assistant pouvait ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Il ne devait pas trop se laisser aller et rester réaliste. Il n'avait toujours pas régler son histoire avec Shania parce qu'il manquait cruellement de courage pour sauter le pas de la séparation. Il faisait bonne figure devant l'avocate et devant Kurt mais il détestait rentrer chez lui et se retrouver seul avec elle. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à faire semblant d'apprécier sa vie avec elle.

Mais cette soirée avec Kurt et ses amis lui ouvrait une vue sur une potentielle vie à laquelle il s'était toujours interdit de rêver ou même d'espérer. Une vie où son attirance pour les hommes – _non … pour Kurt … _- pourrait être assumée. Et où il n'aurait pas peur d'afficher ses sentiments. C'est avec ce le cœur rempli de ce genre d'espoirs qu'il rejoignit Kurt sur le balcon, ce dernier complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'assistant pour attirer son attention. Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux bleutés vers Blaine qui ressentit l'envie subite d'embrasser Kurt.

- Ca va ? Demanda timidement Blaine.

- Oui, ça peut aller.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux donc … Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais. Tu semblais perdu, loin de nous.

Kurt sourit.

- Je passe une très bonne soirée, je dois admettre. Mais je me demande encore pourquoi tu t'es fais passer pour mon petit ami, Blaine. Je me sens mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Shania et …

Blaine posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Kurt, pour le faire taire.

- Je n'aime plus Shania, tu le sais.

- Oui mais, tu es encore avec elle et … Tu es hétéro et je ne veux pas ce genre d'ambigüité entre nous, parce que ça pourrait gâcher toute notre relation et que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très longtemps, peut-être même de toute ma vie et je ne supporterai pas te perdre et …

Blaine voyait Kurt débiter les mots très vite sans vraiment écouter, obsédé par les lèvres fines et appétissantes de l'assistant. Alors, il laissa l'alcool guider son corps et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, le peu de bon sens qui lui restait lui hurlant de ne pas le faire. Kurt s'immobilisa instantanément, les bras figés en l'air, les yeux grands ouverts, semblant chercher une confirmation visuelle à ce qui se passait réellement.

Blaine enlaça tendrement le corps de Kurt, rapprochant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, provoquant des vagues de frissons dans tout son corps. Il grogna de plaisir au contact de Kurt contre lui sentant l'assistant se laisser aller à son tour, car il lui rendait son baiser. Les lèvres ne se lâchaient plus, les respirations étaient saccadées, Blaine tenta de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Kurt, qui ne résista pas et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour qu'elle rencontre la sienne. Le baiser était passionné, rempli de désir, chaud et humide, tendre, réel.

Blaine avait déjà imaginé embrasser Kurt dans ses délires les plus fous. Il avait imaginé la scène plusieurs fois, dans de différents scénarios. Il avait imaginé plusieurs réactions à Kurt, mais ne s'était jamais autoriser à penser que Kurt lui rendrait son baiser. Peut-être par peur d'être rejeté, surement par honte de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'assistant. C'est pour cela qu'il fût agréablement surpris de la réponse de Kurt. Et qu'il ne comprit absolument pas ce qui allait se passer après …

Sans que l'avocat ne sache ce qui venait de changer dans la situation, Kurt se recula, fixant Blaine avec des yeux écarquillés, la main sur sa propre bouche. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il frappa violement Blaine à la joue, rentra en hâte dans l'appartement, laissant seul l'avocat, la joue rougie par la gifle, complètement perdu.


	10. Ch 10 - I Should Have Done This Earlier

**Bonsoir ! **

**C'est rare que je poste en semaine, surtout quand j'ai une longue journée de travail qui m'attend demain, mais j'ai besoin d'encouragements pour écrire la suite, et il n'y a rien de mieux que vos reviews pour me motiver ^^**

**Alors, je précise que ce chapitre là n'a pas été évident pour moi à écrire, comme le suivant (que je dois réécrire, accesoirement, parce que ça ne va pas dans le sens que je voulais au départ ...)**

**Merci de votre indulgence :D**

**Les reviews :**

* * *

**marinemaelys : **Il n'y a pas d'obligation à reviewer chaque chapitre. C'est vrai que c'est gratifiant d'avoir des encouragements, mais je vois que moi, personnellement, je ne review que les histoires qui me plaisent. C'est très rare que je lise une fic sans rien dire. Mais je conçois parfaitement qu'on n'ai pas forcément toujours le temps d'écrire un truc, donc je ne me vexe pas du tout pour ça. Le premier vrai rapprochement, qui se termine par cette fameuse gifle ...! Tout le monde semble choqué par ça ... Pourtant, ça me paraissait évident quand je l'ai écrite ... Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas.

* * *

**habbist : **Ce n'est pas une question de satisfaction, ni de moment. L'alcool doit jouer, mais le gros du dilemme est ailleurs pour Kurt ^^

Désolé pour la frustration, il faudra patienter à nouveau, mais beaucoup moins longtemps que ce premier baiser. Pour Sebastian, vous n'aurez pas la réponse tout de suite, je suis vilain, je pose des indices longtemps à l'avance ...

Merci pour les compliments, ça fait gravement plaisir à mon moral ^^

* * *

**I'm a dinosaur : **Content de t'avoir surpris. Je lu beaucoup de fics qui tentent de faire intervenir les autres membres du Glee Club, mais c'est jamais évident de gérer tout ce monde. Je suis satisfait du résultat si ça vous plaît ^^

* * *

**Lamichoukette : **(déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ...!). Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par : "je ne suis pas une très bonne lectrice."

Merci pour tout ces compliments, je ne sais pas si je mérite tout ça ...! J'aime beaucoup le Blaine attachant, et le Kurt très vulnérable. C'est effectivement ma vision de leurs persos.

Merci pour cette analyse, je vois que tu as bien compris où je voulais en venir, je suis ultra boosté par ce genre de review !

Et on est d'accord, ce n'est pas parce que Blaine ne sait pas trop où il en est qu'il doit profiter d'un Kurt prêt à tout pour lui. Et la gifle est amplement justifiée, même si ... Tu verras ...!

Enfin, je reste scotché, parce que je reçois rarement des analyses de mon histoire et tu sembles doués pour lire entre les lignes, ça me fait super plaisir (vu que tu vois juste)

* * *

**misscriss love Klaine : **Pas du tout ! J'ai essayé de décrire l'appartement que Rachel et Kurt partagent à New York, j'ai raté mon coup ...! Oui, il lui rend le baiser, mais il a de très bonnes raisons de le gifler, ce n'est pas par plaisir ...! Pour la suite, y'a de l'idée, mais pas trop de cette manière là ... Tu verras dans ce qui suit !

* * *

**Mizugachi : **Oui, j'étais assez fier de mon idée du Blaine qui vit une homosexualité refoulée, j'vais vraiment 'besoin' d'écrire sur ça, pour diverses raisons variées. Si tu trouves quelqu'un parmi mes lectrices qui aime Shania, fait le moi savoir (surtout que la suite ne va pas la mettre en valeur ...)

Et oui, je fais intervenir Sebastian, mais tu t'en doutes, il ne sera pas un ange, loin de là. Mais patience, car ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai deux trois bricoles à raconter avant ça.

Et cette fin semble avoir perturbée tout le monde ... Désolé ...! Et j'ai l'impression de vous torturer alors que ce n'est pas le but du tout ...!

* * *

**Laguna2703 : **Désolé, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'y a pas que des filles qui lisent cette fic ^^'

Tu es le seul qui semble intéressé par le conflit Santana/Kurt. Je verrais si je peux le développer, mais c'est juste anecdotique. Je ne sais pas si je ferais apparaître David ou non. J'hésite encore.

J'aime tes théories, qui ont un bon fond de vrai, on dirait ^^

J'ai de la chance pour les chansons, j'ai aussi choisi celles qui me plaisaient ^^

* * *

**mmlabr : **Oui, je voulais que Blaine ait au moins une image positive du rôle de petit ami de Kurt, pour que sa progression personnelle se fasse. Pour la gifle, les raisons sont liées au passé de Kurt en principal, mais aussi au fait que Blaine joue un peu avec Kurt, c'est sa manière de se démarquer.

* * *

**mimyllou28 : **Blaine qui se fait passer pour le copain de Kurt, je trouvais l'idée séduisante, surtout quand on sait comment la relation est entre nos deux zigotos ... Ah non, je me trompe, toi aussi, tu sembles te demander ce qu'il s'est passé entre Kurt et Santana. Bon, j'essayerai de l'inclure un peu plus loin. ^^

Bon, je suis ultra satisfait que mes choix musicaux plaisent, ça me rassure :D Et oui,tant que Blaine ne gère pas sa situation avec Shania, pas de relation possible avec Kurt. Mais Kurt a aussi des choses à gérer de son côté, beaucoup plus difficile que Blaine.

* * *

**vonderfully : **Merci pour les encouragements ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir :D

* * *

**Clina9 : **Oui, j'ai lu beaucoup trop de fics où Finn est ridiculisé, je voulais le voir en grand frère protecteur car je trouve que c'est un rôle qui lui convient bien. Et un baiser-gifle, (comme je vais l'appeler maintenant) qui a beaucoup secoué les lectrices ! Désolé pour ça ...!

* * *

**Yunoki : **Oui, la descente sera rude, mais il faut qu'il se comporte en adulte un peu, ça l'aidera. Mais je pense qu'un coup de pouce de Kurt et de Cooper pourrait aider, non ?

* * *

**Bien, j'ai eu donc assez de retour pour Cooper, je l'intégrerai à l'histoire, pareil pour Santana/Kurt qui en intrigue certains. Voilà, je dois prévenir que je n'ai aucune idée de quand sera posté la suite, mais je ferais au mieux, pas d'inquiétude, je ne laisserai pas tomber cette histoire, j'y tiens beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture à vous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, c'est ma source de motivation ...! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 10 – I Should Have Done This Earlier …

Isabelle sortait de son bain parfumé. Elle avait choisi de ne pas sortir ce samedi soir et de s'occuper un peu d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de faire depuis longtemps. La salle de bain embaumait de senteurs lavande et la télévision diffusait un programme musical quelconque dans tout son appartement. Il était tard, mais elle ne se souciait pas de gêner qui que ce soit. Après tout, le volume n'était pas trop fort et personne n'était jamais venu se plaindre pour tapage nocturne.

Elle s'installa sur son canapé en daim, dans une légère robe de chambre en soie. Sur la petite table du salon, elle s'était préparer un encas et avait ouvert une petite bouteille de vin. Elle ne connaissait pas le programme qui passait à la télévision, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle aimait l'allumer juste pour avoir un son de fond. Elle bue une gorgée de vin, feuilleta un magazine que Kurt lui avait conseillé et soupira d'aise. Oui, clairement, cette soirée était très bien comme elle était.

Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'image de son assistant apparaître à l'écran, elle sentit immédiatement son estomac se contracter. Il n'appelait jamais en soirée. Sauf en cas d'urgence. Elle s'empressa de décrocher.

- Kurt ?

Elle n'entendit d'abord rien.

- Kurt, ça va ?

Un sanglot se fit entendre. Isabelle fit de son mieux pour conserver son calme.

- Kurt, parle-moi, je t'en prie.

- Il … Il m'a embrassé et …

Isabelle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un seul tour. Instinctivement, elle su immédiatement ce qu'elle devait dire.

- Kurt, où es-tu ? Je vais venir te cherch …

- Je suis en bas de chez toi, la coupa-t-il.

- Ok, très bien, monte alors, répondit-elle.

Il raccrocha sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. La responsable se pressa à revêtir un vêtement plus couvrant que sa robe de chambre à moitié transparente. Elle était encore dans sa chambre quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Kurt avait prit l'habitude d'entrer chez elle sans frapper. Mais comme il ne venait jamais à l'improviste, ce n'était pas un problème pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans le salon, elle le découvrit debout au milieu de la pièce, faisant de son mieux pour calmer ses sanglots. Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'enlacer et Kurt explosa en larmes contre son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Isabelle chuchotant des mots de réconforts à l'oreille de son assistant, caressant doucement l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il fut un minimum calmé, Isabelle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, à ses côtés, tenant ses mains.

- Kurt, je veux que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et une légère pression de la part d'Isabelle dans sa main le motiva à débuter son récit. Il raconta comment la soirée avait débuté, comment Blaine avait été exquis, le soutenant, se faisant passer pour son petit-ami, même si les raisons de l'avocat étaient restées assez obscures aux yeux de Kurt. Il lui raconta comment ils avaient interprété leur duo magnifiquement et qu'il s'était senti vraiment heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec tous ses amis du lycée, car chanter avec Blaine faisait parti des meilleurs moments de sa vie dernièrement.

Kurt fit une légère pause, affrontant le regard de sa responsable. Elle l'avait laissé parler sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Elle voulait qu'il raconte l'intégralité de sa soirée et savait que le plus important allait venir. Elle patienta, lui souriant tendrement, comme une mère le ferait à son enfant.

- J'étais sorti m'aérer un peu sur le balcon, reprit Kurt, lorsqu'il a fini par me rejoindre. Il était beau, avec ses yeux pétillants de vie, surement par l'alcool d'ailleurs. Il m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Et je lui ai parlé de mes doutes quant à son comportement à mon égard, comme quoi, je me sentais mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa copine qu'il se fasse passer pour mon petit ami. Et pendant que je sortais une multitude de raisons qui expliquait mon malaise, il …

Kurt se stoppa net. Le souvenir du baiser était toujours particulièrement bien présent sur ses lèvres. Il avait espéré ce baiser depuis tellement longtemps. Mais pas de cette manière, pas lorsque Blaine l'avocat _hétéro_ avait trop bu et agissait sur un coup de tête.

- Il m'a embrassé.

Isabelle regarda son assistant avec insistance. Elle lui laissa le temps de digéré un peu ce qu'il venait de vivre. Elle savait que Kurt craquait définitivement sur ce fameux Blaine – qu'elle mourrait d'envie de rencontrer pour satisfaire sa curiosité – mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'avocat agisse de la sorte. Elle avait pourtant été la première à pousser Kurt à le fréquenter, vu le néant de la vie sociale du jeune homme.

- Et que t'a-t-il dit après votre baiser ? Demanda-t-elle, doucement.

Kurt la fixa, le regard rempli d'hésitation.

- Euh … J-je suis parti en courant après l'av-avoir giflé …

Isabelle ne pu retenir un sourire. Au moins, il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait su se défendre. Mais quelque chose dans cette histoire ne tournait pas rond. Et Isabelle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Kurt, j'aimerai que tu sois honnête avec moi. On sait tous les deux que tu craques pour Blaine.

Kurt acquiesça à nouveau, lentement. Isabelle cherchait les meilleurs mots, les meilleures formulations, pour éviter de froisser son assistant.

- N'as-tu pas, à un moment quelconque de la soirée, montré de l'intérêt pour lui ? Fais un signe qui lui aurait fait croire que tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse ?

Kurt la fixa avec surprise. Elle avait raison, comme d'habitude. Tous ses gestes envers Blaine transpiraient le désir. Ils se dragouillaient gentiment sans jamais aller plus loin, tout simplement parce que Kurt savait qu'il n'y avait rien _plus loin_.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit le nom de Blaine sur l'écran. Il le tendit à Isabelle, bredouillant quelques mots.

- Je ne … Non, je ne peux pas encore lui parler … C'est trop … Non, trop tôt …

Sa responsable hocha de la tête et prit le téléphone, pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre sa cuisine. Elle décrocha.

- Kurt ? Demanda une voix remplie de panique.

- Non, c'est Isabelle à l'appareil, répondit la femme, le plus calmement possible.

- Oh !

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel Isabelle se demanda ce qu'elle devait bien faire.

- Kurt va bien ?

La voix de Blaine était timide et hésitante. La femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui, il va bien. Il est avec moi. Ecoutes-moi Blaine. Il faut que tu saches que tu ne peux pas agir sur un coup de tête avec lui et croire que tout va bien se passer. Kurt a un …

Elle prit un instant, se demandant ce que Kurt avait pu lui raconter de son propre passé. Elle décida de faire comme si Blaine ne savait rien.

- … passé délicat. Il a un mal fou à faire confiance aux gens. Il a été trahi de la pire manière qui soit. Mais sache qu'il tient énormément à toi. Il m'a énormément parlé de toi depuis que vous vous voyez. Je suis d'ailleurs curieuse et j'aimerais te rencontrer à l'occasion.

Blaine était resté silencieux. Isabelle ne savait pas comment le jeune homme allait réagir. Alors, elle poursuivit.

- Laisse-lui quelques jours pour qu'il fasse le point sur la soirée, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord, finit par répondre Blaine, après un instant de réflexion.

- Très bien. Je lui dirai de te contacter dès qu'il se sentira prêt à le faire.

- Ok, merci.

Isabelle allait raccrocher lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau Blaine lui parler.

- Isabelle ?

- Oui ?

- Prenez soin de lui, je vous en prie. Il m'est extrêmement précieux et je ne supporterai pas qu'il disparaisse de ma vie.

Isabelle sentit alors une énorme vague de chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

Oui, Blaine était certainement la personne qu'il fallait à Kurt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaine. Je prendrai soin de lui. Et sache que tu lui es très précieux également, n'en doute jamais.

- Merci, chuchota l'avocat. Bonne soirée, Isabelle.

- Bonne soirée, Blaine.

Elle raccrocha et retourna dans son salon pour trouver Kurt, recroquevillé sur lui-même, endormi sur son canapé. Elle alla chercher une couverture pour recouvrir son assistant. La soirée avait pris une tournure étrange mais pourtant, Isabelle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que tout irait mieux pour Kurt désormais, et que malgré tout, cette soirée était très bien comme elle était.

* * *

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin, Blaine !

L'avocat se répéta ces mots en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. Vu son état d'alcoolémie, il avait préféré marcher pour rentrer chez lui afin que l'air de la nuit l'aide à reprendre un minimum le contrôle sur ses actes.

Son père avait raison. Dès qu'il laissait ses pulsions sortir, les gens souffraient autour de lui. Et il avait fait la pire chose au monde en faisant souffrir Kurt. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser. Pourquoi diable était-il aussi débile ? Il était paniqué à l'idée de perdre Kurt à tout jamais. Les mots d'Isabelle résonnaient dans son esprit, il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kurt allait l'excuser. Kurt ne le laisserait pas. Kurt lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour lui.

Mais Blaine ne lui avait-il pas promis la même chose ? N'avait-il pas tout gâché en agissant comme un sombre crétin ? L'envie de pleurer se faisait de plus en plus forte et il parvint de justesse à se retenir. Il arrivait à son appartement et savait que Shania serait là. Il voulait juste se coucher et ne plus y penser pour le moment. Il monta difficilement les étages – l'ascenseur était trop bruyant – et il réussi à entrer en limitant au maximum les bruits.

Mais l'appartement n'était pas dans le noir.

Shania était assise face à la table, les bras croisés. Elle ne jeta même pas un regard vers Blaine lorsqu'il déposa son sac et s'approcha d'elle. Et il se figea lorsqu'il vit les photos étalées sur la table. De grandes photos taille A3, où il pouvait se voir avec Kurt, derrière la vitrine du café, à la fenêtre de sa chambre de bonne, s'enlaçant à la sortie de l'hôpital.

- Shania … Que … ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier, Blaine ?

La voix de l'avocate était très agressive. Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Ces photos laissaient clairement penser que Blaine la trompait avec Kurt. L'avocat se senti submerger par une multitude de sentiments différents : la peur (_Kurt va être blessé à nouveau)_, la culpabilité (_et par ma faute_), la honte (_il ne faut pas qu'elle sache …_). Mais le sentiment auquel il ne s'attendit pas fut la colère. Et celle-ci explosa en lui d'une manière si inattendue qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de tenter de la contenir.

- D'OU VIENNENT CES PUTAINS DE PHOTOS ?

Shania le regarda, surprise par le ton de son petit-ami.

- Je … J'ai fait appel à un détective privé pour savoir pourquoi tu passais tout ton temps ailleurs qu'ici. Je comprends mieux ces derniers mois. Ce sale _pédé_ t'a complète-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Blaine venait se jeter sur elle, l'attrapant à la gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Le visage de l'avocat était transi de colère, très proche de celui de Shania.

- NE T'AVISE JAMAIS D'INSULTER KURT ! JAMAIS !

- Bl … Blai-ne … Tenta-t-elle de dire, cherchant à lui faire desserrer son étreinte autour de son cou.

Elle sentait que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons. Et il lui faisait atrocement mal. Blaine remarqua la panique dans le regard de Shania et recula instantanément lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait suivre ?

Shania n'avait même pas eut le temps de reprendre correctement son souffle que Blaine se trouvait déjà devant elle, ses iris complètement noircies par la colère. Elle força sa respiration quelques secondes, une main posée sur le haut de sa poitrine.

- Tu passes ton temps à partir lorsque je suis là. Et tu me fuis constamment.

Blaine rit nerveusement, posant une main sur ses yeux fermés.

- C'est clairement l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Sur les deux derniers mois, tu as passé plus de temps ailleurs qu'à New York ! COMMENT OSES-TU ME LE REPROCHER ?

- Je … Blaine, tu sais que cette affaire est primordiale et …

- STOP ! Je n'ai clairement pas envie d'en entendre plus.

Il la coupa en frappant violemment sur la table. Elle sursauta. Sans dire un mot, il récupéra toutes les photos, qu'il déchira et jeta dans la poubelle. Puis, il prit la direction de la chambre pour récupérer un sac. Shania l'avait rejoint et se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Où vas-tu Blaine ?

Sa voix était presque suppliante. Blaine ne ressentit même pas une once de tristesse.

- Je pars. Il est évident que nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça.

- Blaine, écoute, je sais que j'ai foiré beaucoup de choses, mais tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie et …

- C'est faux, Shania. TU es la personne la plus importante dans ta vie, et j'ai été trop bête pour m'en apercevoir avant. Nous deux, ça ne peut pas fonctionner.

- Ne me quitte pas …

- Je ne t'aime plus Shania.

Elle le fixa un instant et tomba à genoux en sanglots, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Blaine avait rempli le sac de vêtements, de quoi tenir quelques jours, le temps de faire le point sur ce qu'il devait faire. Cela allait surement être difficile, vu qu'il ne verrait plus Kurt. Mais il devait le faire. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il aurait dû faire ses valises et quitter ce foyer dans lequel il ne se sentait plus chez lui.

Il passa à côté de Shania pour sortir de la chambre, sans un geste affectueux à son égard. Il s'en moquait complètement. Il avait été beaucoup trop déçu pour ressentir ne serait-ce que de la pitié pour elle. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour récupérer ses affaires de toilette. Il fut surpris de la découvrir debout au milieu du salon lorsqu'il se décida à quitter l'appartement. Elle le fixa avec les yeux pleins de colère.

- Tu vas retrouver ton _Kurt_ ?

Elle avait grimacé lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son prénom. Blaine sentit son estomac se tordre en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il mourait d'envie d'aller le retrouver. Et de pleurer dans ses bras. Et de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, veux-tu ? Tu n'as donc aucune fierté, Shania ?

- C'est donc bien ça ! Tu es devenu gay à son contact … ! Il t'a contaminé avec sa _déviance_.

Son visage exprimait désormais le dégoût. Blaine fut déstabilisé par la réaction de Shania.

- Je … Kurt n'a …

- Tu vas me payer cet affront, Blaine. Tu peux être sûr que dès lundi, tout le milieu saura que tu aimes te faire enculer dans les buissons de Central Park ! JE VAIS POURRIR TA CARRIERE !

- Tu peux bien raconter ce que tu veux, ça ne changera pas le fait que nous deux, ça ne mène nulle part. J'aurais dû faire ça il y a bien longtemps déjà. Si je dois m'excuser, c'est avoir été trop lâche pour ne pas avoir fait cesser cette mascarade plus tôt.

- TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ M'HUMILIER COMME CA, BLAINE ! JE VAIS TE REDUIRE EN MIETTES !

Blaine lui tourna le dos. Il se fichait de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il se fichait de tout. Il allait se retrouver seul. Et Kurt ne serait pas là pour lui. Mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Il quitta l'appartement, Shania continuant à hurler des menaces derrière lui et descendit dans la rue pour traverser Central Park et rejoindre sa chambre de bonne. Il pleura beaucoup sur le chemin qui le menait à son abri. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas été seul. Mais c'était la seule option qui s'ouvrait à lui désormais.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Keep Holding On

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien après cet épisode pleins de sueurs, de bouclettes et de shorts très courts ...**

**Me voilà avec un chapitre tout frais, juste très dur pour moi à écrire, pour un millier de raisons dont je vous épargnerai la liste ici, car ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? (du moins, j'ose l'espérer ...!)**

**Un nouveau millier de merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews qui me réchauffent toujours autant et qui me sont si bénéfiques pour continuer dans cette histoire.**

* * *

**MaraudeuuseAlexanne :** Déjà, je suis un garçon, tu ne peux pas me traiter de "méchante" (si c'est bien à moi que c'était adressé ...?). Mais je suis désolé et en même temps touché de parvenir à émouvoir mes lectrices, c'est toujours très flatteur pour mon égo d'apprenti écrivain ^^

* * *

**Klaine-21ForeverEternity :** Mince, désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer (j'ai peur de le dire souvent ...). Shania a du chemin à faire avant de comprendre Blaine, lui a fait ce chemin en quelques mois de fréquentation de Kurt, qui, soyons honnête, nous arrangent bien, non ? Et ravi d'apprendre qu'Isabelle te plait. Pour le passé de Kurt, il faudra patienter encore un peu. ^^

* * *

**amande :** Oh, merci déjà de me laisser une review, surtout si c'est quelque chose que tu ne fais qu'occasionnellement, ça me touche beaucoup. Il semblerait que tout le monde attendait que Blaine quitte Shania et que ça vous fait toutes plaisir ! Et je suis d'accord avec la "garce homophobe", mais j'avais besoin que Shania ait ce genre de facette, ça sera utile pour la suite ... (ne me haïs pas ...). Merci pour tous ces compliments, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Quand je relis mes chapitres, encore et encore avant de les poster, j'ai toujours ce sentiment que ça ne suffit pas, mais vos avis sont toujours encourageants et motivants, c'est vraiment limite un drogue maintenant ...!

* * *

**I'm a dinosaur : **Non, 5h45 n'est pas une bonne heure pour lire ce chapitre, celui qui arrive est plus guilleret, peu importe l'heure. Oui, Shania est timbrée, et je voulais que Blaine ait une réaction très forte, très violente à ce que Shania avait fait. D'où cette pseudo-strangulation. Désolé d'avoir choqué, mais elle était nécessaire dans mon esprit, du moins ... (oui, je suis torturé, mais j'assume ...). Maintenant, effectivement, il doit trouver ce qu'il doit faire de tout ça ...!

* * *

**Bleikaide : **Noooon ! Ne brûle pas Shania de suite, j'ai encore besoin d'elle pour quelques trucs ... Oh, je suis d'accord avec toi : on a besoin de leur amour pour vivre !

* * *

**mmlabr : **Un chapitre difficile je suis désolé. C'est vraiment agréable de voir votre engouement pour Isabelle et votre haine pour Shania ! Pour un Blaine qui s'assume, je crois qu'il va lui falloir quelques petits éléments déclencheurs avant ça. Et je suis ravi de voir que tu me suis depuis si longtemps déjà, merci pour ton soutien ^^

* * *

**Yunoki : **Ah bon ? Dans mon esprit, je voulais le faire même plus tôt, c'est drôle. Mais je voulais vraiment pousser Blaine au bord du pétage de plomb (suis-je malsain ...?). Maintenant, il doit faire le point et s'occuper de lui et de sa "relation" avec Kurt.

* * *

**EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove : **Jolie chanson. C'est quel air ? Oui, Shania va encore faire parler d'elle, promis ... Et pas qu'en bien ... (héhé, je suis vraiment mauvais, finalement ...) Le chapitre trop GUENIAL ne devrait plus tarder, je pense ... Et non, pas besoin de te calmer, plus mes lectrices sont folles, plus ça me plait !

* * *

**mimyllou28 : **Blaine est mignon, quoi qu'il fasse, mais je pense qu'on n'est absolument plus objectif de toute façon ... Kurt vous intrigue beaucoup, même si j'ai laissé quelques micro indices de son passé. Isabelle est une mère de substitution pour Kurt, je suis véritablement fan de cette relation depuis l'épisode d'Halloween de la saison 4 où il pleure dans ses bras. Et oui, Blaine a ENFIN quitté Shania, même si ce fut mouvementé ... Oui, toujours cette fameuse colère en lui ... Mais il finira par trouver une manière de s'en débarrasser, promis ! Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas, c'est vraiment gratifiant ...!

* * *

**Mizugachi : **Ma petite Mizu, tu sais que tes commentaires me font toujours ultra plaisir ?! Pourquoi voulez-vous toutes tuer Shania ? Merci pour cette vision si véridique d'Isabelle, un peu le nouveau faire-valoir de Kurt, que je suis ravi d'utiliser ici. Et son perso me plait tellement ! Shania est complètement folle, timbrée et surtout visiblement peu compréhensive. Et oui, elle ne laissera pas les choses lui filer entre les doigts de cette manière ...!

* * *

**Kikouu : **Désolé, je n'avais pas fait attention. j'avoue que je poste plus quand un chapitre est prêt, et comme j'avais attendu un moment entre le 8 et 9, je voulais enchaîner rapidement avec le 10. Un baiser sans alccol ? (ok, c'est noté, je vais tâcher de glisser ça quelque part ...). Ha ! Quel style de fille peut bien être Shania ? Tu le sauras assez vite ^^

* * *

**French Dreamer : **Oh, je suis désolé à l'avance car je ne sais pas quand cette fic se terminera, je veux raconter quelques autres trucs avant de la terminer (et par quelques, ça peut vouloir dire "quelques beaucoup"). Mais 10 chapitres d'une traite ? Je suis ultra flatté ! Oui, je trouvais amusant de faire découvrir l'homosexualité de Kurt par Blaine de cette manière, lui tellement enfermé dans une vie qu'il n'aime pas. Et on est d'accord sur le fait qu'Isabelle soit le meilleur faire-valoir de Kurt qui existe ! Pour le passé de Kurt, si tu es assez horrible, ça doit se rapprocher de ce que j'ai en tête, vu que je le suis tout autant (mon dieu, je vais me faire des ennemies ...). Merci en tout cas pour ta review, les muses ne m'ont pas abandonné ^^

* * *

**Laguna2703 : **Oui, Isabelle est la mère de substitution pour Kurt, j'aime cette relation saine entre eux. Blaine = mignon, maladroit et pas trop classe sur le baiser alcoolisé ! Bon résumé ^^ Haha ! J'adore ton analyse de Shania, qui s'avère plus que correct ! Mais sa "virilité" de femme ? Vraiment ?

* * *

**Licorne-Klaine : **Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si j'écris trop bien, mais j'essaye de laisser un style correct et compréhensible pour exprimer toutes les bêtises qui traînent dans mon esprit perturbé. Je suis content que ça plaise autant ! merci mille fois !

* * *

**Clina9 : **"Mon" Isabelle est très inspirée de celle de la série, j'ai un peu extrapolé son côté protectrice, mais j'aime cette Isabelle. Femme trahie ...? Elle ne s'est pas trahie elle-même en laissant Blaine de côté ? Oui, je suis un vilain auteur qui passe son temps à faire souffrir ses protagonistes, mais c'est pour mieux les faire se retrouver mon enfant ... (désolé, je craque ...)

* * *

**marinemaelys : **Merci beaucoup. Oui, Blaine a enfin pris son courage à deux mains et s'est débarrasser de son poids ... Même s'il risque d'en payer les frais, mais je n'en dis pas plus ici, je te laisse découvrir le début ici.

* * *

**Fanfan : **10 chapitres ? Mais vous êtres des lectrices accro (c'est juste ultra boostant de lire ça, merci mille fois). Non, Shania ne mourra pas ! (enfin, si, mais elle n'est pas immortelle non plus ...). Kurt et Blaine sont bien dans un cadre que j'aime, et j'espère que la suite des événements te plaira aussi. PS : pour la grande épreuve de Kurt, un viol ne suffirait pas à expliquer tout ça, non ?

* * *

**Violettbutterfly : **Les straight!Blaine ... Je ne connaissais pas cette expression, mais elle me plait ! Bienvenue parmi mes lectrices, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec la suite de cette histoire ...!

* * *

**98 reviews ... Vous êtes vraiment formidable et je suis touché par autant d'engouement. Merci mille fois.**

**Sinon, vous avez dû apprendre pour la tournée de Darren, ainsi que les avant-première de Chris et de Darren à paris pour leurs films. J'y serais certainement, si cela vous dit qu'on se croise sur place, vous pouvez toujours me contacter par MP ou par mon twitter : MartinsAndrew82**

**Bonne lecture à vous et très bientôt.**

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Keep Holding On …

Shania avait effectivement mené ses menaces à exécution. Dès le lundi, tous ses collègues commencèrent à le regarder autrement, esquivant sa présence du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Même Patrice, la gentille hôtesse d'accueil, avait cessé de lui envoyer des sourires amusés dès qu'il passait devant elle. Mais Blaine ne le comprit malheureusement que le lendemain lorsque son patron le convoqua sans sommation. Jasper, homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au crâne commençant à se dégarnir, avait pris Blaine sous son aile depuis qu'il était fraîchement diplômé. Considérant Blaine presque comme son fils, Jasper avait toujours plus ou moins couvé le jeune avocat, mais l'avait également aidé à s'épanouir dans un domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément en sortant de son école. C'est pour cela que Blaine fut surpris de se retrouver dans son bureau dès l'ouverture du cabinet, le mardi matin. Blaine avait déjà passé la veille à essayer de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'était mis à l'éviter sans raison apparente et cette entrevue le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Blaine, nous devons discuter d'un petit problème.

- Oui, Monsieur. Je vous écoute.

L'avocat faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer l'hésitation dans sa voix.

- Il m'est venu aux oreilles certaines … rumeurs peu plaisantes à votre égard, Blaine. Et je ne peux me permettre de mettre en danger la réputation de l'équipe et du cabinet.

Blaine commença à sentir le stress monter en lui, mais garda au mieux son self-control.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Une rumeur sur quoi ou sur qui ?

- Une rumeur sur vous, Blaine.

Jasper semblait chercher ses mots, mal à l'aise.

- Il semblerait que vos _penchants _pour … certaines pratiques … pourraient entachées l'image parfaite de notre compagnie. Et avec les ouvertures exponentielles de cabinets d'avocats dans la capitale, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire la moindre erreur si nous voulons nous démarquer.

- Mes penchants … ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler … !

- Blaine, je vais vous envoyer une copie d'un mail que tout le cabinet a reçu hier matin. Je vous demanderai donc d'agir en conséquence lorsque vous comprendrez l'enjeu pour notre équipe.

Blaine acquiesça et se pressa à retourner dans son bureau pour ouvrir sa boite mail. Titre du mail : **Blaine Anderson, ce pervers, cache bien son jeu.**

L'avocat sentit sa respiration se bloquer instantanément. Cela ne pouvait être que Shania. La provenance du mail était inconnue mais pour Blaine, la réponse était évidente. Il ouvrit les pièces jointes pour trouver des copies des photos prises par le détective privé. Il sentit la colère gronder dans son estomac, mais cette fois-ci, la honte prit le dessus. Et la peur. La peur que ses parents apprennent l'existence de Kurt, qu'ils comprennent qu'il avait toujours ses sentiments en lui et qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort et résistant pour les faire disparaître. Il sentit une énorme boule se former dans sa gorge. Il devait partir d'ici au plus vite. Il ramassa rapidement son manteau et son sac et se précipita vers l'ascenseur de sortie, sans prendre la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit de son départ.

Presque en courant, les yeux remplis de larmes, il retourna se refugier dans son abri. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit depuis quelques nuits. Il enfouit sa tête dans un des oreillers que Kurt avait acheté pour égayer la pièce, respirant l'odeur si enivrante de l'assistant, libérant toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait quitté le cabinet.

Il finirait seul. Tout le monde allait lui tourner le dos. Ses parents, ses collègues, Shania. Et Kurt finirait par faire la même chose, il l'avait blessé en se comportant comme le premier des abrutis. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait taire tous ses sentiments qui le submergeaient de plus en plus ? Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Méritait-il seulement d'avoir Kurt comme ami ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à gâcher tout ce qui était bien dans sa vie ?

Ses pensées se tournèrent lentement vers Cooper. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir le contacter, lui demander de l'aide. Et une idée germa dans son esprit embrumé. Il ouvrit une application de recherche sur son téléphone et entra le nom de Cooper Anderson. Alors que son appareil faisait la recherche, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais tenté de faire ça plus tôt. Après tout, vu qu'il allait perdre tous ceux à qui il tenait, autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

* * *

Oui, Kurt se sentait honteux. Il avait remercié poliment Isabelle le dimanche matin, après avoir déjeuné avec elle, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il prit une longue douche bouillante et s'installa sur son canapé, en tenue de détente, devant une émission traitant de l'expansion du phénomène des idoles japonaises à travers le monde, du moins, c'est ce qu'il cru, car il avait allumé son poste de télévision juste pour avoir une présence sonore. Elphaba se calla contre son maître, ronronnant de plaisir sous les caresses de Kurt.

Kurt ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Isabelle lui dise quoi faire. Mais étrangement, après avoir répondu à Blaine au téléphone, elle lui avait juste conseillé de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il désirait vraiment de l'avocat. Evidemment, il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire de ces sentiments. Devait-il en parler à Blaine ? Ce dernier allait-il se moquer de lui ? Le repousser ? Kurt était plus effrayé de perdre Blaine que d'affronter son regard. Il devait surmonter ça. Blaine n'allait pas le repousser. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait initié le baiser. Il devait tenter de savoir ce qui se tramait derrière ce geste. Parfois, Blaine restait les yeux dans le vague, à fixer Kurt, une légère pointe de douleur et de tristesse colorant ses iris mordorés, et l'assistant se demandait souvent ce à quoi pouvait bien penser l'avocat. Kurt savait que Blaine préservait une certaine partie de sa vie, mais la curiosité de l'assistant était piquée à vif, encore plus depuis ce baiser.

Aux souvenirs du baiser, Kurt sentit ses joues rougir, et il glissa doucement ses doigts sur ses propres lèvres, comme s'il cherchait à retrouver la sensation de Blaine contre sa bouche. Cela n'avait ressemblé à rien de ce que Kurt avait pu vivre avant. Le baiser avait été doux, tendre, sucré, agréable, presque amoureux. Et le souvenir de la gifle lui revint en mémoire. Alors, la honte se fit encore plus grande en lui. Il avait répondu au baiser de Blaine. Le pauvre ne méritait absolument pas la monumentale claque qu'il avait reçu après ça. Kurt se recroquevilla sur lui-même un peu plus, Elphaba se plaignant que son maître bouge. Kurt enfonça son visage dans un oreiller. Il avait envie de hurler et de se débarrasser de sa frustration. Les mots d'Isabelle refirent surface :

« _N'as-tu pas, à un moment quelconque de la soirée, montré de l'intérêt pour lui ? Fais un signe qui lui aurait fait croire que tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse ?_ »

Cela avait été bien plus que la soirée. Kurt savait au fond de lui-même qu'il avait tout fait pour plaire à l'avocat, qu'il avait profité de sa situation catastrophique avec Shania pour se rapprocher de lui. Kurt se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir profité de Blaine. Il devait l'appeler.

Mais pas maintenant. La honte était encore trop forte et trop présente pour pouvoir l'affronter.

Kurt se leva et récupéra son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau. Un simple SMS de Blaine s'affichait à l'écran.

_Tu me manques._

Kurt sentit les larmes lui couler le long de ses joues. Il éteignit son portable, se promettant de lui répondre dès qu'il ne sentirait plus la culpabilité le ronger.

* * *

Blaine avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de son frère. Il avait finalement retrouvé le numéro après trois essais seulement. Le vendredi soir arrivait, et cela faisait trois jours que Blaine n'avait pas été travaillé. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Kurt, ni de Cooper. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à se morfondre dans son canapé, sans bouger, se faisant livrer quelques pizzas et des bières dans sa chambre. Les déchets s'accumulaient près de l'entrée, mais il s'en moquait. Sa barbe avait commencé à bien pousser, mais il s'en moquait également. Plus rien ne lui importait. Il n'avait pas osé envoyer d'autres messages à Kurt, s'accrochant désespérément aux conseils d'Isabelle.

_Il va m'appeler. Il va m'appeler. Il ne va pas m'abandonner._

* * *

Kurt avait passé une très mauvaise semaine. Rongé par une culpabilité qu'il s'était inventé, il se torturait l'esprit comme si c'était le seul moyen de s'occuper l'esprit. Il passait le plus clair de son temps libre à déprimer, se demandant pourquoi il gâchait tout ce qu'il touchait, maudissant la vie de s'acharner sur lui de la sorte. Isabelle lui avait même reproché son comportement agressif envers ses collègues. Il était rentré chez lui, ce vendredi soir, encore plus honteux qu'il ne l'avait été durant la semaine.

Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, manquant d'écraser son chat qui parti en direction de la fenêtre en râlant après son maître. Il fixa son plafond durant de très longues minutes. Il devait arrêter de fuir. Il devait appeler Blaine. Aller le voir. S'expliquer. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée de confronter tous ses sentiments à l'avocat. Il pouvait le repousser. Il pouvait lui faire du mal. Kurt ne savait pas s'il supporterait de souffrir à nouveau à cause d'un homme. Mais l'attente lui semblait pire que le rejet.

Alors il se leva d'un bond, couru dans sa salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau glacée sur le visage et retourna dans son salon pour attraper son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Blaine.

Première sonnerie. Deuxième sonnerie. Troisième sonnerie. Kurt sentait son estomac tourner sur lui-même. Peut-être que Blaine ne voulait plus lui parler. Quatrième sonnerie. Cinquième sonnerie.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Blaine Anderson. Je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant, mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible_. »

Kurt raccrocha sans laisser de message. Entendre la voix de Blaine lui avait immédiatement réchauffé son cœur meurtri. Il devait le voir, coûte que coûte, même s'il devait se faire rejeter, même si Blaine le repoussait.

Il prit le temps de prendre une bonne douche, de choisir une tenue dans laquelle il se sentait à l'aise, mais présentable et de faire sa petite routine d'entretien du visage quotidienne qu'il avait plutôt négligée durant la semaine qui venait de passer.

Oui, Kurt allait arrêter de vivre comme un pleutre et affronter ce qui lui faisait peur, peu importe les conséquences.

* * *

Kurt fit s'arrêter le taxi juste en bas de chez Blaine. Il était 21h10. Il ne se demanda même pas s'il dérangeait lorsqu'il sonna à l'interphone. Personne ne répondit. Il se recula pour chercher la fenêtre du quatrième étage. Elle était éteinte. Et c'est là qu'apparu à la porte de l'immeuble Shania, habillée dans une magnifique robe de soirée noire à paillette, légèrement fendue au niveau de la jambe. Kurt se figea, tout comme l'avocate lorsqu'elle aperçu le jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants et c'est l'assistant qui tenta la première approche.

- Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, mais j'aurais voulu parler à Blaine, si c'était possible …

- Il n'est pas là.

La réponse fut très froide. Shania s'approcha du bord du trottoir et fit un signe pour arrêter un taxi, faisant comme si Kurt ne se tenait pas près d'elle.

- Euh … Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où il est ?

Shania ne tourna pas son visage vers lui, et resta silencieuse un moment. Kurt était extrêmement gêné. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il est parti dimanche dernier de l'appartement. Je l'ai mis à la porte. Je supposais qu'il était chez vous. J'ai dû me tromper.

Elle avait jeté un regard plein de dégoût à Kurt, qui lui tordit l'estomac. Il parti en courant, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il savait où trouver Blaine. Son cœur battait la chamade et il perdit vite son souffle. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de courir de la sorte, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait se presser. Une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de se dépêcher, que Blaine avait besoin de lui. Toutes ses craintes étaient occultées par la situation. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer désormais, Blaine était seul et Kurt n'en supportait pas l'idée.

Il finit par arriver devant l'immeuble où Blaine louait sa chambre de bonne au bout d'une demi-heure, complètement à bout de souffle. Il n'y avait pas de lumière à la fenêtre de la chambre. Etait-il vraiment là ?

Kurt se pressa jusque devant la porte et se stoppa. Il prit quelques instants pour permettre à son cœur de retrouver un rythme correct avant de frapper.

Pas de réponse.

_Non, Kurt, n'abandonne pas. _

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la tourna doucement pour s'apercevoir que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé et la poussa.

- Blaine ?

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais les lueurs de la ville éclairaient suffisamment la chambre pour que Kurt puisse le voir, allongé sur le canapé, endormi, sous une simple couverture. Kurt s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, sans le réveiller, posant doucement sa main sur le flanc de Blaine. Ce dernier bougea doucement à ce contact, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même. La vision de ce Blaine si chétif, si faible, si exposé déchira le cœur de Kurt qui du montrer une détermination impressionnante pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler de ses yeux humides.

Il resta un long moment assis à se demander s'il devait le réveiller. Un millier de questions défilait dans son esprit. Doucement, il laissa sa main glisser le long de Blaine pour arriver à son visage, qu'il caressa tendrement. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement ses yeux, fixant Kurt un court instant, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, et se leva d'un coup pour enlacer l'assistant qui ne sursauta même pas devant cet élan d'affection.

- Oh, Kurt, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ni me moquer de toi ! Je t'estime tellement, tu m'es tellement important que …

Kurt se délogea des bras de Blaine, à contrecœur, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, gardant une distance entre eux, afin qu'ils puissent se regarder. L'avocat se tut immédiatement, fixant son ami comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Blaine, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. C'est moi qui t'aie affreusement giflé. Je … Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir de la sorte.

- Kurt …

- Non, attends. Je dois te dire certaines choses … Et c'est difficile pour moi de m'exprimer sur certains points. Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait.

Kurt lui envoya un regard implorant, Blaine ne pu que se taire, acquiesçant de la tête. Lorsque Kurt eut obtenu le silence de son ami, il soupira, comme pour se débarrasser de sa peur et se lança.

- Blaine, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. J'ai vécu de très mauvaises choses dans ma vie, que ce soit à Lima ou bien ici, à New-York. Des choses que je ne suis pas encore prêt à partager.

Blaine attrapa tendrement une main de Kurt dans la sienne, faisant glisser doucement son pouce en cercle sur le dos de la main.

- Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me suis senti aussi bien que depuis que je te connais, Blaine. Tu es ma raison d'avancer, ma raison de me lever le matin. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un avant toi …

Kurt sentait son cœur battre à un rythme déraisonnable dans sa poitrine, mais il devait poursuivre. Il devait aller au bout de sa tirade. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent lentement, il ne chercha même pas à s'empêcher de pleurer, trop concentrer sur ce qu'il devait dire. Blaine glissa doucement vers lui, cherchant à apporter du soutien ou du réconfort à Kurt.

- Je sais que ce que je vais dire pourrait tout gâcher entre nous, pourrait détruire tout ce que nous avons construit durant ces derniers merveilleux mois. Mais, je veux être honnête avec toi, je veux prendre ce risque car je ne peux pas passer mon temps à me cacher ou à fuir la vie. Tu es ma chance de prendre ma vie en main et, même si c'est perdu d'avance, je me dois d'être vrai devant toi.

Kurt prit une nouvelle pause, regardant intensément Blaine dans ses magnifiques yeux mordorés qui semblaient apeurés.

- Blaine … Je t'aime …

La peur et la panique harcelaient tellement le corps de Kurt que celui-ci sentit sa vue se troubler, ses mains trembler. Blaine avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur totale. Le temps semblait totalement stoppé, il n'entendait plus aucun son à l'extérieur de la pièce. Seules leurs deux respirations saccadées coupaient le silence pesant que la déclaration de Kurt venait de créer.

- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer en retour … Finit par dire Kurt, voyant que Blaine ne réagissait pas. Je voulais juste que tu saches que mon amour pour toi est sincère et que quoi qu'il se soit passé avec Shania, quoi qu'ils nous arrivent, je serai là pour toi, pour toujours.

Kurt resserra ses doigts autour de la main de Blaine qui était dans la sienne. Le visage de ce dernier se détendit, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Kurt … Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi non plus. Je vais te demander de me laisser parler, comme je viens de le faire, sans que tu me coupes.

L'assistant acquiesça à son tour. Blaine ferma les yeux un instant, il devait rassembler son courage, il devait exprimer tout ce mélange de sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui.

- J'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes. Depuis très jeune. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'ai cru être malade, j'ai cru que j'avais raté quelque chose dans ma vie qui faisait que j'étais puni de cette manière. Mes parents confortaient ces idées en m'incitant à dissimuler tout ça, que ce n'était qu'une phase. Mais mon grand frère Cooper m'a fait réaliser que j'étais un garçon normal, que je pouvais aimer normalement. La seule différence était que j'aimerai des hommes au lieu d'aimer des femmes. Mais que j'avais autant le droit à l'amour que n'importe qui. J'ai cru mon frère, si intensément, si fort. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon au lycée. Ethan.

La voix de Blaine dérailla légèrement lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de son ami d'enfance. C'était au tour du visage de Kurt d'exprimer de la stupeur désormais.

- Mais au bal du lycée, des gars de l'équipe de football nous ont attirés à l'arrière du gymnase pour nous battre. Je n'étais pas préparé à ces réactions. Je savais qu'aimer un homme ne serait surement pas aussi facile que d'aimer une femme, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'on me tabasse pour cette raison.

Kurt n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'empathie pour quelqu'un qu'à ce moment précis. Il désirait prendre tout ce mal en Blaine pour le récupérer pour lui, le soulager de ce poids qu'il portait depuis si longtemps.

- Ethan fut frappé plus violemment que moi. Il a fini paraplégique. Ses parents, et lui-même, m'ont blâmé pour ce qui était arrivé. Et je l'ai cru. Mon père m'a bourré le crâne d'idées telles qu'aimer un homme allait me conduire droit à ma perte. Seul mon frère prit ma défense. Mais il s'est disputé avec mes parents et a finit par partir. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. J'ai brisé Ethan, j'ai brisé ma famille. Je ne méritais pas d'être heureux …

Kurt pleurait à chaudes larmes, tout comme Blaine. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Les gestes de Blaine, ses allusions, sa tendresse à son égard, tout ce qu'il avait dû refouler depuis si longtemps …

- Je me suis mis avec Shania par facilité. Et pour faire plaisir à mon père. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux d'elle. Mais je n'étais pas seul et mes parents semblaient heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Ce qui a tout changé, c'est ma rencontre avec toi.

Kurt bloqua sa respiration, attendant le verdict, la sentence lui tomber dessus sous peu. Il ne se sentait plus autant paniqué et apeuré, il ressentait tellement de sentiments en même temps qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir ni quoi dire.

- Kurt … Ta bonté, ta gentillesse, ton humour, ton talent, ta pureté, ta beauté. Tout chez toi m'a fait réalisé que je n'étais pas un monstre, que j'avais le droit d'aimer qui je voulais. Et là, actuellement, la seule personne que j'ai envie d'aimer, c'est toi … Et toi seul …

Blaine approcha doucement son visage humidifié par les larmes vers celui de Kurt, lui laissant la possibilité de se reculer s'il ne voulait pas que l'avocat l'embrasse. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, gardant les yeux grands ouverts pour être sûr de ce qui allait se passer.

_Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime._

Ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit, comme pour qu'il se persuade qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il sentit les lèvres si délicieuses de Blaine contre les siennes, et comme la semaine d'avant, il se laissa glisser doucement dans le goût de ce baiser. Blaine posa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Kurt, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, chose qui n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit de l'assistant un seul instant. Et comme la semaine d'avant, il ressentit une énorme panique l'assaillir lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, des mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Kurt.

_Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime._

Aucune raison de paniquer donc. Pas de gifle. Juste un baiser tendre et délicieux, un moment intime, un partage de sentiments forts, un amour naissant. Les lèvres se frottaient doucement, glissant de manière exquise les unes contre les autres, les dents se cognaient maladroitement, les langues se mélangeaient de façon presque obscènes tellement ils avaient envie tous les deux de ce baiser. Leurs mains glissaient sur le corps de l'autre, à tâtons, ne sachant pas vraiment où elles devaient se placer. Toute la scène semblait très approximative. Mais peu leur importait. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, ils s'aimaient. Ils appréhenderaient le reste au fur et à mesure.

Kurt sentait l'air se faire de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons, il s'éloigna doucement de Blaine pour reprendre son souffle, collant son front contre celui de l'avocat. Ils se fixaient intensément, les lèvres rougies par le baiser, la respiration encore saccadée, les joues toujours légèrement humides des larmes qu'ils avaient versées auparavant.

- C'était bien mieux que la première fois, finit par dire Blaine, avec un léger ton humoristique.

Kurt rigola doucement, rougissant légèrement au souvenir de la gifle.

- Oui … Désolé pour ça. Disons que tu m'as un peu pris par surprise. J'étais vraiment abasourdi que tu m'embrasses. Moi … !

- Hey ! Kurt !

Blaine prit le visage du jeune entre ses mains, caressant ses pommettes avec ses pouces. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux magnifiquement bleutés de l'assistant.

- Ne doute jamais de mes mots quand je te dis que tu es l'homme le plus époustouflant et magnifique que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! J'ai déjà rencontré d'autres hommes, d'autres gays même avant toi, et aucun ne m'avait fait ressentir tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je dois t'avouer que je suis terrorisé à l'idée de me mettre en couple avec toi, pas parce que je doute de mes sentiments, au contraire, mais parce que je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer les regards des autres. Ma seule expérience dans ce domaine est plus que négative …

- Blaine … Tu n'es pas seul. Nous sommes deux. Je suis là pour toi. Tu n'auras rien à affronter si tu ne veux pas le faire. Je suis aussi perdu que toi en ce qui concerne les relations. Prenons notre temps.

Le ton de Kurt se voulait rassurant, malgré les légers trémolos dans sa voix.

- Ca ne sera surement pas facile … Chuchota Blaine, visiblement toujours un peu perdu.

- Je sais. Mais une voix crie en moi que tu vaux le coup, que je raterai la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver si je n'affronte pas ce qui m'effraie. Je sais qu'on peut y arriver, tous les deux.

Et Kurt comprit soudainement ce qu'Isabelle voulait pour lui : une personne à qui il pourrait s'accrocher, une personne à aimer, une personne qui lui ferait se tenir fièrement debout, après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé.

- Tu es la personne que j'attendais, Blaine.

- Oh … Kurt …

Blaine déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de l'assistant. Il s'éloigna juste assez pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

- Je t'aime, Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à venir me laisser un petit commentaire ou à venir m'embêter sur Twitter, je fais de mon mieux pour toujours répondre autant que possible aux reviews. Bon dimanche.**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Reunion

**Bonsoir !**

**Oh Mon Blaine ! (Plus joli que Oh Mon Dieu, je trouve ...) ! 109 reviews ! Vous allez me faire rougir avec tous vos compliments et votre enthousiasme. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre aussi facilement. Merci merci merci merci ! **

**Place aux reviews :**

* * *

**OhBabyCupcakes : **Oh, merci beaucoup ! Une fan de plus, je suis content ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**I'm a disnosaur : **1/ je suis d'accord 2/ je suis d'accord également 3/ Encore d'accord. Pourquoi penses-tu que Blaine va morfler ? Je suis si méchant que ça ? :p

* * *

**mmlabr : **"pauvre fille" XD j'adore ! Oui, c'est une biatch (comme je l'ai lu plus haut). Disons que Blaine s'est mal entouré. mais rassure-toi, ça va quand même s'améliorer. Je vois que Cooper est attendu avec impatience. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps à mon avis ...

* * *

**Guest (?) : **Merci ! Je lui ai transmis la corde, mais elle n'a pas compris à quoi elle pouvait servir, il faudra donc la supporter un peu plus ...! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois au karma et chacun reçoit toujours le paiement de ses actes. Merci pour les déclarations, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi. Et Cooper devrait montrer le bout de son nez bientôt ...!

* * *

**Kikouu : **Pourquoi veux-tu qu'un truc méchant lui arrive ? Je suis si méchant !?

* * *

**habbist : **Chapitre préféré ? Oh, merci ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Blaine ne fera jamais de mal à Kurt, le monde pourrait en avoir envie, mais Blaine va avoir un déclic ici, que j'espère assez parlant ...!

* * *

**fanfan :** Wouah ! Autant d'enthousiasme, ça donne des frissons ! Personne n'aime Shania alors que je fais TOUT pour en faire un personnage amical et plaisant ! Et non, personne n'a touché à la famille de Kurt ^^

* * *

**Violettbuterfly : **Oui, on est content pour eux, même si on peut comprendre qu'on a toujours cette petite appréhension au fond de l'estomac, celle qui nous dit : "oh, méfiez-vous tout de même, Shania n'est pas loin ..." Mais soyons confiant, cette histoire finira bien (je crois ...)

* * *

**mimyllou28 :** Oui, ils sont bien tous complètement cons et assez fermés sur les bords. Je te vois bien sauter partout de joie, c'est marrant à imaginer ! Et sinon : "_Et merci d'envoyer du rêve avec cette super fiction, à chaque nouveau chapitre je m'évade pour quelques instants dans les rues de New York, loin de ma petite vie de lycéenne.. __Je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais te remercier assez pour tous ces fabuleux écrits que tu partages avec nous !_" Je crois que ça fait parti des plus beaux compliments que j'ai reçu. Merci infiniment pour ça, j'en suis extrêmement touché ...!

* * *

**Laguna2703 : **Mais arrêtez de croire que je suis un méchant auteur qui passe son temps à faire souffrir ses héros XD Certes, Shania est une pute, mais quand même ...!

* * *

**Guest (?) : **Oui, après réflexion, "merveilleuse" ne lui convient pas vraiment. Oui, je sais que je me répète, mais avant d'attaquer le passé de Kurt, il y a d'autres sujets à gérer avant :p Courage, vous aurez vos réponses !

* * *

**J'ai fais des recherches pour le café à la fin de ce chapitre, grâce à Google Earth, ma source depuis le début dès que je place un lieu. La petite anecdote fait que Google Earth annonçait un café mexicain et Google annonçait un café italien. j'ai opté pour la version mexicaine car je me fis aux infos de GEarth depuis le début, j'ai donc continué avec ça.**

**Et je place une dédicace à LauGS avec qui j'ai discuté "boner" une bonne partie de la soirée, qui m'a valu une bonne tranche de rigolade ! **

**Bonne lecture ...!**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Reunion

Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux le samedi matin, il ne mit pas très longtemps à se souvenir où il était, surtout que la présence du corps chaud de Blaine contre le sien le ramena très vite à la réalité. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur ses lèvres, les bras enlacés autour du torse de Kurt, ne semblant pas vouloir le laisser s'échapper.

Kurt posa sa tête contre le torse de l'avocat, doucement, pour éviter de le réveiller et prit le temps d'écouter les battements de cœur de Blaine contre son oreille. Ce cœur qui battait pour lui. Car oui, Blaine l'aimait et il allait devoir apprendre à gérer ça. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions de la part de Blaine suite à sa déclaration, le rejet, le dégoût, la colère, voir même l'acceptation, mais certainement pas à ce que l'avocat lui révèle son passé et qu'il avoue son propre amour pour Kurt. Il avait toujours du mal à y croire.

Il apprécia doucement ce moment de tranquillité, respirant l'odeur si envoûtante de Blaine qui l'enveloppait totalement, dissipant les craintes qui s'insinuaient doucement dans son esprit. Un léger mouvement de tête de Blaine fit comprendre à l'assistant qu'il allait se réveiller. Il releva son visage vers celui de l'avocat qui frotta ses yeux, rencontra le regard amusé de Kurt et lui sourit tendrement. Il avança doucement son visage vers celui de Kurt pour y déposer un tendre baiser chaste.

- Bonjour, murmura Blaine.

- Bonjour, répondit Kurt, dans le même murmure pudique.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, tous les deux visiblement heureux de se réveiller dans les bras de l'autre. Kurt n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, mais juste le fait de sentir cette chaleur contre lui, lui faisait prendre pleinement conscience de la chance qu'il avait eu de croiser la route de Blaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Blaine ne vivait plus avec Shania, ni pourquoi il semblait vivre dans cette chambre de location, ils n'en avaient pas parlé la veille au soir. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec ces interrogations. Il fut sorti de ses rêveries par Blaine qui déposa un rapide baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

- Je vais devoir me lever pour aller aux toilettes, Kurt.

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr !

Il se détacha de l'étreinte du jeune homme à contrecœur et s'assit dans le canapé, regardant tendrement Blaine se diriger vers la minuscule salle de bain de la chambre. Alors que Kurt avait les yeux perdus vers l'extérieur de la pièce par la fenêtre, un téléphone vibra sur la petite table devant le sofa. Il regarda curieusement l'écran pour y voir le nom de Cooper s'afficher. Il fit le lien immédiatement avec le frère de Blaine et prit peur que ce dernier rate l'appel. Il finit par se décider à décrocher.

- Hey Blainey, c'est Coop !

- Euh … Bonjour … Je suis Kurt, un a-ami de Blaine.

- Oh, bonjour Kurt. Blaine n'a pas son téléphone sur lui ?

- Il est juste occupé, il va revenir d'ici peu de temps.

Il entendit la voix de Blaine depuis les toilettes.

- A qui parles-tu, Kurt ?

- Ton téléphone a sonné … Répondit-il, prenant soudainement conscience du geste légèrement déplacé. Et c'est Cooper qui t'appelle.

Presque immédiatement, Blaine apparu dans la pièce, se pressant vers Kurt qui lui tendit le téléphone. Blaine colla l'appareil à son oreille et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Coop ?

Kurt se sentit soudainement de trop. Il savait que son frère avait coupé tous les ponts avec sa famille et que Blaine désirait surement un peu d'intimité pour profiter de ce moment avec lui. Mais avant que Kurt ne puisse s'esquiver discrètement, Blaine vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, posant sa main libre sur la cuisse de Kurt, lui lançant un sourire affectueux.

- Ok, on se retrouve là-bas ce soir.

Blaine écouta ce que son frère lui disait, visiblement surpris.

- Oui, pourquoi ? … D'accord, je lui demanderai … Oui, je vois où c'est … A 20h ... Ok, à ce soir, Coop.

Blaine raccrocha et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son canapé, soupirant de soulagement. Sa main n'avait pas quitté la cuisse de Kurt, qui le regardait avec curiosité.

- C'était Cooper, mon frère, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Blaine, souriant pleinement.

- Oui, j'ai cru voir ça. J-je suis désolé d'avoir répondu, mais je me suis souvenu que tu n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui et quand j'ai vu son nom s'afficher, j'ai eu peur que tu rates l'appel et donc …

- Ne t'excuse pas Kurt, je suis content que tu ais répondu.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. Kurt le regardait, lui-même silencieux, laissant toute la liberté à Blaine de s'exprimer sur cet appel.

- Il veut me voir pour parler ce soir.

- Oh ! S'exclama Kurt. Mais c'est super.

- Oui, je crois aussi. Il semblait content que j'aie tenté de le contacter.

Kurt posa sa main sur le dos de la main de Blaine sur sa cuisse. Celui-ci leva sa tête pour rencontrer le regard azur de l'assistant et lui sourit.

- Et il veut que tu viennes avec moi.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Moi ? Mais ... Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais mon frère a toujours eu de bonnes intuitions, il a peut-être deviné que j'aimerai que tu sois là avec moi quand je le verrai.

- Tu voudrais que je sois là ? Vraiment ?

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme. Kurt sentit les mains de Blaine s'accrocher à sa chemise fermement et l'avocat respira bruyamment contre la peau de son cou. Il se recula juste assez pour pouvoir chuchoter.

- Oui, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là. J'ai envie de lui faire partager ma joie de t'avoir trouvé. Je veux qu'il voie qu'il avait raison de me dire que je pouvais aimer un homme, même si ça pouvait être difficilement perçu par le monde d'aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'il voit à quel point tu es extraordinaire …

- Blaine …

Kurt caressa les cheveux décoiffés de Blaine tendrement, déposa quelques baisers sur le front de l'avocat.

- Ok, je viendrai avec toi, chuchota-t-il.

Ils restèrent dans cette position à se câliner quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la situation précaire de Blaine ne revienne à l'esprit de Kurt. Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Il devait lui demander, mais ne savait pas quoi commencer. Il finit par se décider.

- Blaine … Je suis passé chez toi hier soir … J'ai vu Shania …

Il sentit le corps de Blaine se raidir dans ses bras presque aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé le prénom de Shania. Blaine se retira des bras de Kurt pour lui faire face et soupira.

- J'ai eu une forte engueulade avec elle. Disons, une grosse prise de gueule. En revenant de la soirée samedi dernier, je suis rentré pour la trouver assise devant des photos de nous deux, au café, chantant ici, ou même nous enlaçant quand tu es venu me chercher à l'hôpital.

Kurt sentit une pointe de panique monter en lui. Blaine, lui, cherchait à éviter le regard de l'assistant.

- Elle m'a fait suivre par un détective privé, car elle me soupçonnait de je–ne-sais quelle faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque j'ai compris à quel point elle pouvait être tordue, au point de me reprocher de ne jamais être là pour elle alors que c'est elle qui est toujours parti, je suis parti. J'ai pris mes affaires pour venir ici.

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, Blaine.

Blaine rigola sans humour.

- Vu la claque monumentale que tu m'avais donné, je dois dire que j'étais persuadé que tu ne me répondrais pas. Et je voulais vraiment croire aux mots qu'Isabelle m'a dit au téléphone.

- Quels mots ? S'étonna Kurt.

- Elle m'a dit : « _tu_ _lui es très précieux également, n'en doute jamais_ »

Kurt ressenti une énorme vague d'amour pour sa responsable. Elle le connaissait tellement bien qu'il était à chaque fois épaté par sa bienveillance à son égard.

- Elle a raison effectivement, enchaîna Kurt. Tu m'es très précieux, Blaine.

Blaine colla sa tête contre le torse de Kurt, caressant doucement son bras. Kurt respira l'odeur des cheveux de Blaine, attendant que ce dernier poursuive son récit.

- Mais elle a très mal réagi. Je lui ai dit que je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle, qu'elle n'était qu'une femme qui ne pensait qu'à elle. Et là, elle m'a menacé de me pourrir la vie. Je n'ai pas pris ses menaces au sérieux, trop bouleversé par toute la soirée. Mais en arrivant au travail lundi, tout le monde s'est mis à m'esquiver, à éviter de se retrouver seul avec moi. Et mardi matin, mon boss m'a fait part d'un mail que tout le cabinet avait reçu. C'était un mail anonyme avec les photos de nous deux en pièces jointes. J'ai découvert par la même occasion que mon boss que j'appréciais beaucoup s'avère être en fait le pire des trous du cul … Il m'a demandé d'arranger cette histoire très vite avant que cela n'entache l'image du cabinet.

Blaine s'arrêta pour déglutir. Kurt resserra son étreinte autour du torse de l'avocat, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là pour lui.

- J'ai quitté mon poste immédiatement et j'ai fui. Je me suis réfugié ici … J'ai peur, Kurt.

- C'est normal d'avoir peur. Crois-tu que j'ai réussi à m'assumer sans accro ?

Blaine se détacha à nouveau des bras de l'assistant pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

- J'ai eu mon lot de brimades et de harcèlement dans ma vie parce que je suis ouvertement homo. Nous vivons dans une société qui commence à nous accepter, mais il y a encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir et il y aura toujours des trous du cul pour te rabaisser et te faire du mal parce qu'ils penseront que tu es anormal.

Blaine sembla réfléchir quelques instants à ce que venait de dire Kurt, fixant un point invisible sur le mur derrière Kurt.

- Mais ça s'améliore. La tendance avance dans le même sens que nous, certains états autorisent même le mariage et l'adoption. C'est pour ça que je suis persuadé qu'ici, nous deux, ça peut marcher …

Le regard de Blaine revint immédiatement sur Kurt, lui offrant un sourire affectueux.

- Merci, Kurt. Je veux croire en nous aussi. Je dois avouer que la soirée avec tes amis, où tout le monde nous considérait comme un couple et trouvait ça absolument normal, m'a fait du bien. Je ne suis surement pas aussi monstrueux que mon père m'a affirmé …

- Blaine … Je peux t'affirmer que tu es merveilleux ! Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te le prouver …

Blaine se pencha pour embrasser Kurt, comme pour le remercier de croire autant en lui. L'assistant ressenti une nouvelle vague d'amour les envelopper, comme si une bulle les protégeait de toutes les offenses et les obstacles qui pourraient se dresser dans leur chemin.

Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers de plus en plus langoureux, d'échange de salives et de découverte de langues, Kurt se recula un peu, les joues rosies par la chaleur ressentie, Blaine visiblement dans le même état que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Finit par demander Kurt, avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je … J'ai bien quelques idées … Répondit Blaine au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. Il faut que je commence par mon travail, je ne peux pas me permettre de le rater trop longtemps.

- Mais tu ne peux pas retourner travailler s'ils te menacent … S'indigna presque Kurt.

- J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je pense demander mon licenciement. Je vais profiter de cette occasion pour faire quelque chose qui me plait plus que de protéger des multinationales pourries jusqu'à la moelle.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils accepteront ?

- Ils n'auront pas le choix. C'est ça ou je porte plainte pour discrimination !

Kurt sourit. Blaine semblait investi d'une sorte de courage nouvellement né. Est-ce dû à l'appel de son frère ? Aux propos que Kurt venait de lui tenir ? Les deux ? Peu importait vraiment la provenance de ce courage, cette nouvelle force faisait plaisir à voir et Kurt ressentit une fierté énorme pour l'avocat.

- Et tu feras quoi une fois licencié ? Demanda Kurt.

- J'ai toujours aimé faire du droit et mon métier me plait vraiment. Mais défendre les grands riches face aux pauvres, ce n'est vraiment pas faire justice pour moi … Je pensais plutôt me spécialiser dans la défense des minorités, et utiliser l'argent de mon licenciement pour travailler à mon compte.

- Ca serait vraiment super, Blaine !

Kurt sautillait sur place sur le canapé, applaudissant rapidement, véritablement enthousiasmé par cette nouvelle. Et une autre question lui vint à l'esprit presque aussitôt.

- Mais tu ne peux pas rester à vivre ici … Où vas-tu t'installer ?

- Oh ! Je pensais rester là … Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

- Tu n'as même pas de vrai lit, Blaine ! Non, il est hors de question que je te laisse ici ! Tu vas venir chez moi, il y a assez de place pour toi et tes affaires.

- Non, Kurt, je ne peux pas accepter ! Je serai très bien ici et …

- Blaine !

Kurt coupa l'avocat, se levant soudainement.

- Ce n'est pas une suggestion, c'est un ordre. Dis au revoir à cette chambre, on va chez moi. Et on s'arrangera pour récupérer ton piano et tes affaires dans ton appartement sous peu pour que tu te sentes chez toi également.

La détermination dont venait de faire preuve Kurt semblait amuser Blaine, car il lui lança un superbe sourire et se leva pour l'enlacer, posant son menton sur l'épaule de l'assistant et enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux.

- Merci, Kurt … Chuchota-il tendrement à son oreille.

* * *

Blaine contempla son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il s'était fait le plus beau possible pour donner la meilleure impression à son frère. Cheveux superbement plaqués au gel, chemise mauve, impeccablement repassé par Kurt, une veste noire par-dessus, et un beau nœud papillon rouge qui rappelait le pantalon de la même couleur qu'il portait. Kurt se tenait appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

- Tu es magnifique, Blaine.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Kurt, rougissant.

- Merci. Mais je ne suis rien à tes côtés. Tu es bien plus beau que moi … !

Il s'approcha de lui, posa ses main sur sa taille et déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de l'assistant, qui sembla frissonner à ce contact.

- Oui, bon, finit par ajouter Kurt, toujours souriant, il est vrai que tu as la chance d'être avec un des hommes les plus fashion de cette planète et que je suis effectivement superbe dans cette tenue !

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord, s'amusa Blaine.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau, dans un baiser un peu moins chaste que les précédents. Blaine désirait tellement Kurt que cela lui tordait les tripes de se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Sa langue trouva un accès à la bouche de Kurt, qui la laissa entrer pour accéder à la sienne. Kurt dévora presque la langue de Blaine, avec ferveur et envie. Les mains de Blaine tenaient fermement la veste de Kurt au niveau de ses hanches, ne désirant pas mettre fin à ce baiser, alors que les bras de Kurt s'étaient naturellement enroulés autour du cou de l'avocat. Leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, faisant disparaître autant que possible le vide entre eux.

Blaine dû faire preuve d'une puissante détermination pour mettre fin au baiser, prenant quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle. Il fixa les yeux largement ouverts de Kurt, ses lèvres rougies et légèrement plus gonflées, lui-même tentant de rétablir sa respiration.

- Je t'aime, furent les seuls mots que parvinrent à prononcer Blaine.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, Blaine se demandant pourquoi il se comportait comme un adolescent qui vivait ses premiers émois. Il n'avait jamais ressenti tout ce tourbillon –c'est le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit- de sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il savait que la situation était différente des autres fois où il avait pu s'attacher à une personne. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à devoir tout reprendre à zéro. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

Il se souvint alors qu'il s'était préparé pour aller rejoindre son frère.

- Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Où doit-on le rejoindre ?

- Dans un café, le Café Frida, juste derrière le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle.

- Ok, d'accord. On peut y aller en marchant, on y sera assez vite.

Ils arrivèrent finalement un peu avant 20h devant le café, qui s'avérait être mexicain. La devanture vitrée arborait quelques drapeaux, tout comme l'intérieur, complètement thématisé aux couleurs du pays. Kurt lança un sourire d'encouragement à Blaine, le poussant à aller demander une table pour trois personnes. Ils furent installés prêt de la vitrine et patientèrent. Blaine sentait son estomac se tordre à cause de l'anxiété qui montait en lui. Il voulait prendre la main de Kurt, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ce geste n'était plus anodin pour lui et la peur du regard des autres reprit vite le dessus. Il baissa les yeux et fixa un point sur la table, se triturant les ongles.

Kurt sembla comprendre son désarroi car il posa une main sur celles de Blaine. Ce dernier ne sût pas quoi faire, surtout lorsque son regard croisa celui d'une serveuse qui venait de voir le geste de Kurt. Mais elle sembla l'ignorer et poursuivit sa route, ce qui calma légèrement Blaine. Il retourna une de ses mains pour emmêler ses doigts à ceux de Kurt, lui offrant un sourire tendre et chuchotant un merci.

Cooper arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Blaine fut surpris de voir qu'il avait bien changé. Il avait le souvenir d'un jeune homme un peu rond, avec une peau marquée par l'acné et d'énormes lunettes. Mais l'homme qui se présenta à lui était clairement différent : un corps superbement musclé et une peau très justement halée, un sourire éclatant, une coupe de cheveux valant presque celle de Kurt et un regard à tomber par terre. Blaine entendit son petit-ami –oui, il pouvait l'appeler comme ça, non ?- lâcher un hoquet de surprise en voyant Cooper arriver. Ce dernier se dirigea directement veux eux, dès qu'il aperçu Blaine.

- Blainey ! S'exclama-t-il, enlaçant son petit frère.

- Cooper … Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir !

La voix de Blaine trembla légèrement, mais il s'en moquait. Cooper était là, et c'était le plus important.

- Tu dois être Kurt, c'est ça ? Demanda Cooper en se tournant vers l'assistant.

- O-oui, bredouilla Kurt, se levant pour tendre le bras et saluer l'homme.

Mais celui-ci préféra faire le tour de la table pour venir enlacer Kurt, qui se figea devant cet élan affectif inattendu. Il lâcha Kurt pour aller se commander une boisson, laissant le jeune homme un peu sonné. Blaine lui lança un sourire éclatant qui submergea immédiatement Kurt.

Cooper revint presque aussitôt et s'installa en face des deux hommes, leur lançant un sourire charmeur.

- Oh, putain, Blaine, j'suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu as l'air plus qu'en forme !

- Merci, Coop. Je dois dire que je suis surpris également, tu as … Enfin, tu as pas mal changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Oh ?! Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai eu une année difficile en quittant Westerville, mais j'ai réussi à me prendre en main et à faire bouger les choses pour moi : sport intense, alimentation saine et surveillée, meilleures fréquentations. ET voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui ! Je suis même devenu pompier !

- Wouah ! Pompier ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais te lancer dans le showbiz et conquérir Hollywood ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, mais le destin s'en est mêlé : je suis tombé amoureux de la plus belle femme du monde, Barbara et je suis parti vivre avec elle à Los Angeles.

- Euh … D'accord.

Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire. Cooper semblait avoir eut une vie plutôt agréable depuis qu'il était parti et l'avocat ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il devait encore se sentir coupable.

- Ecoute, Blaine.

Cooper le sortit de ses réflexions, lui prenant la main encore libre.

- Je te dois d'énormes excuses. Je t'ai abandonné avec nos parents alors que tu av …

- Non, non, Coop, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui devrais t'en faire. Tu as pris ma défense et tu t'es retrouvé à la rue par ma faute et …

- Blaine Devon Anderson !

Cooper avait haussé tellement la voix que Blaine et Kurt avaient sursauté et que presque toute la clientèle s'était retournée vers eux trois. La scène devait paraître étrange : trois hommes assis à la même table, chacun tenant au moins une main d'un des autres hommes. La serveuse choisit ce moment exact pour venir déposer la commande de Cooper, ce dernier la remerciant poliment.

- Ecoute-moi, Blaine. Tu n'es en rien responsable de mon départ de la maison. Tu n'es en rien responsable de l'accident d'Ethan. Les seuls responsables sont ces connards qui vous ont attaqués ce soir-là.

Il prit une pause, son regard s'humidifiant légèrement. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Kurt, qui acquiesça doucement, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de cette histoire.

- Et j'ai été lâche … Lâche parce que j'ai préféré fuir cette ambiance malsaine qui s'installait à la maison plutôt que d'affronter ça avec toi. J'aurais dû venir te chercher, te sauver de cet environnement néfaste que notre connard de père a imposé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Blaine, de t'avoir abandonné. Et je jure, là, devant Kurt et toi, que jamais plus je ne te laisserai tomber.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Blaine explosa en sanglots, ne cherchant même pas à retenir quoi que ce soit. Il s'écroula dans les bras de Kurt, bientôt rejoint par Cooper, qui s'installa derrière son frère, se collant contre son dos. Blaine se retrouva soudainement entouré d'amour, celui de Kurt et celui de Cooper l'engloutissant complètement. Il laissa ses larmes couler durant de longues minutes, se vidant de tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui durant ces dernières années. Toute la frustration, toute la colère latente, tout ce qu'il dissimulait en lui depuis son adolescence et son début de vie à New York, tout cela s'évacuait par les larmes.

Il n'était plus seul.

Cooper était là pour lui. Kurt était là pour lui.

Il n'était pas un monstre. Il avait enfin la possibilité de vivre comme il le désirait.

Cooper le soutiendrait. Kurt le soutiendrait.

_« Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te le prouver … »_

Il se promit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il serait en _son_ pouvoir pour les soutenir tous les deux car il avait maintenant de bonnes raisons de s'accrocher à cette vie merveilleuse qui semblait s'ouvrir à lui.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vais faire au mieux pour continuer dans ma lancer. Je vais faire un peu d'auto-promo, je travaille en même temps sur une traduction, Wonderful Life, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil si l'envie vous en dit.**

**Autre demande : si quelqu'un est inspiré, sait dessiner ou connait quelqu'un qui peut me faire un montage ou une illustration, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, j'aimerais bien trouver quelque chose qui aille bien avec cette histoire. Merci d'avance.**


End file.
